Only You
by ThatEmzGirl
Summary: Alternate universe. The boys are in high school and Dean needs an English tutor to stay on the Baseball team. I don't want to give away to much but I'm pretty sure you can all guess how it works out.
1. Getting Acquainted

A/N: Not completely sure about this but I'm giving it a shot. It's kinda of a slow burn but it won't take long for things to happen. I want you to find out about the characters as they do. It is in the third person revolving about Dean and Castiel. I will jump between who we are following. **** is a sign we are either jumping time or jumping people. I promise it won't be that hard. All spelling mistakes are my own. This may be a little awkward because I wrote it kinda from the middle out. I thought of one scene and then I had to write a story around it. Of course comments are great even with criticism.  
>I of course do not own Supernatural only my idea<p>

"Get up Dean!" Jo screams.  
>Dean just rolls over and places his pillow over his head deliberately ignoring her. It was Monday morning, the second week of October and Dean wasn't looking forward to having to wake up early for the next four days.<br>"Fine you asked for it." Jo warns in a mocking voice.  
>Suddenly Dean is wet and cold. He shoots out of bed and curses at her. Jo is just standing at the end of his bed, holding a now empty bucket, laughing hysterically.<br>"I'm gonna kill you." Dean growls and charges at her causing her to run out of his room.  
>"Bobby said I could." Jo shrieks as she tries to lock herself in her own bedroom but Dean gets a foot in the door first and throws it open.<br>"What's going on?" Dean hears Sam ask behind him.  
>"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on Jo here thinks she can throw a bucket of cold water at me while I'm sleeping and get away with it." Dean explains while trying to get a hold of her.<br>"Can I help you get pay back?" Sam asks.  
>Dean just looks over his shoulder and smiles at his little brother and replies, "Go turn on the cold water in the shower."<br>Sam of course runs off to do it just as Dean manages to grip one of Jo's wrists and he pulls her to him and lifts her up over his shoulder in a firemans carry.  
>"Dean put me down." Jo screams.<br>Dean ignores her and carries her kicking and screaming into the bathroom. Sam steps out of the way and Dean drops her to the floor under the cold water.  
>"Glad to see you're all awake for once." a voice says from the hallway.<br>They all peer to the doorway and see Ellen leaning against the door frame.  
>"Mom look what Dean did to me!" Jo says as she stands up and gets out of the shower.<br>"I warned you not to poke a sleeping bear." Ellen teases in reply.  
>"But Bobby said..." Jo starts but Ellen cuts her off.<br>"And when has listening to Bobby ever been a good idea?"  
>The three of them just stand there in silence all staring at her.<br>"That's what I thought now quit your belly achin', get dressed and come eat breakfast before you're all late." Ellen says before she turns and walks downstairs.  
>Dean and Jo just glare at each other as the three of them head to their rooms to get ready for school. Dean throws on the closest pair of jeans he can find off the floor and a band t-shirt before his socks and boots. While Sam walks to his dresser pulls out a pair of jeans. He goes to his closet and takes a polo off it's hanger. He dresses quickly and precisely before adding his sneakers. Jo blow dries her hair and attempts to not make it look like she was forced into a cold shower at six in the morning. She's finally satisfied and puts on tight gray jeans and a red shirt. She finishes lacing up her converses and heads out of her room.<br>"Good morning sunshine." Dean says to her as he closes his door.  
>"Screw you Winchester." She says harshly.<br>"Aww don't be like that Joey." He teases and throws an arm around her shoulders.  
>"Don't call me Joey." She says shoving him away from her.<br>"I'm hurt. I'm wounded."  
>"Not yet you're not."<br>"Hey you started this war."  
>"War? Is that what you want?"<br>Dean just smirks at her.  
>"Fine then it's a war you'll get." Jo says and hurries down the stairs.<br>They both head to the kitchen. Sam is already there eating cereal. Bobby has his head in a newspaper drinking coffee. Ellen is standing waiting for toast to pop up.  
>Bobby puts a hand in the air and Jo high fives him. Dean just shakes his head and mutters bastard under his breath.<br>"Oh just eat somethin' and shut up." Bobby says jokingly and lowing the newspaper to smile at Dean as he sits down.  
>The three kids finish breakfast in relative silence and then get up to clear their places.<br>"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Ellen calls after them as they head back upstairs to finish getting ready.  
>All three grumble yeah yeah and go to their separate rooms. They take their turn in the bathroom with Dean going first because he beat Jo but she goes second and then Sam.<br>Dean puts his messenger bag in the hallway and goes about collecting his baseball stuff putting it all into a duffle bag he uses to haul his gear.  
>"Ellen!" Dean screams from the top of the stairs.<br>"Jesus boy what?" Ellen says appearing at the bottom.  
>"Have you seen my..."<br>"Your baseball pants? Yeah I washed them."  
>"You could have told me that but thank you."<br>"You're welcome." She says with a smile.  
>Dean smiles back at her before heading back to his room to grab his bags. He's the first one downstairs this time. He goes to find Ellen who is in the laundry room folding clothes. She hands him his pants. Dean turns to leave but turns back to give her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Get outta here." Ellen says teasingly.  
>Dean returns to the front of the house preparing to yell up the stairs to Jo and Sam but they are already there. Dean shoves the pants into his duffle all yell goodbye and head out of the house and to Deans car. A Chevy impala. Deans baby. It was the only good thing his father ever gave him.<p>

Castiel begins to stir at the sound of his alarm blaring. He groans as he shuts it off and sits up. He groggily gets out of bed and makes his way to his private bathroom. He does his normal morning routine of brushing his hair and teeth before returning to his room. He walks to his closet and takes down a pair of khakis, that have been ironed and hung up, and a white button up shirt.  
>He goes back to his bed and makes it perfectly. He slips on a pair of dockers and looks at himself in the mirror straightening out his hair again. Castiel grabs his messenger bag and slips his homework from his desk inside before heading out of his room and down the stairs.<br>"Good morning." Cass hears from behind him.  
>"Good morning Gabe. You really should be getting ready for school." Cass tells him looking at Gabriel still in his pajamas with bed head.<br>"Yeah yeah." Gabriel answers as he trudges down the stairs.  
>Both boys head to the kitchen where they find their parents. Their parents are quietly eating breakfast and Zachariah has a news paper in front of him.<br>"Good morning boys!" Anna chimed cheerfully.  
>Zachariah put down his newspaper and stares at both of them before saying "Good morning Castiel. Good morning Gabe."<br>"Good morning." the boys say in unison.  
>Castiel leans over and gives his mom a peck on the cheek before saying, "Okay I'm leaving I'll you guys later."<br>"Castiel you really should eat breakfast."  
>"Let him be Anna. He is a grown boy." Zachariah tells her.<br>Cass just walks over to a cabinet and grabs a breakfast bar before going to the fridge to grab his lunch box. Anna gives him a weak smiles and he leaves the kitchen for the front door.  
>"Eat some breakfast Gabe." Cass hears Zachariah say as he shuts the door behind him.<br>Cass reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out his car keys. His black Prius beeps in front of him and he slides in throwing his bag to the passenger seat. The engine roars to life and he pulls out of the driveway easily and heads to school.

Dean pulls into his normal parking space and they all get out. After quick goodbyes they all head in different directions. Just as Dean enters the school arms are around his neck.  
>"Hey baby." Lisa says before kissing him.<br>"Good morning to you too." Dean replies wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her again.  
>"So I hear Sam has a new girlfriend."<br>"Is that right?" Dean says sarcastically as he begins to lead her to his locker.  
>"Yeah that Jessica girl."<br>"I think I heard him mention her a few times."  
>"I'm not sure what he sees in her. I mean I guess she's pretty but she's in the chastity group so no action there."<br>"Sam's only fourteen. He has time to discover the finer things in life." Dean pulls his attention away from her to spin his lock to the desired numbers to open it.  
>"Well anyway can you take me to the mall after school I really need new clothes."<br>"I can't today. I have practice for a big game next week. Maybe over the weekend."  
>"Seriously Dean. You're ditching me for practice again." Lisa's hands go to her hips and Dean knows she's pissed.<br>"I'm really sorry but I need to practice." Dean tries to soothe her by rubbing her shoulder but she just backs away from his touch.  
>"Well let me know when you have time for your girlfriend." She snaps before turning away and walking off in a huff.<br>Dean just sighs and grabs the books he needs before slamming his locker shut.

Cas pulls into the school parking lot and parks slightly towards the back. He's early so he figures he can just chill in his car and listen to music. He turns the radio up and closes his eyes just listening to the beat of the song.  
>A banging on his roof startles him and he jumps.<br>"Wakey wakey Cassie baby." Balthazar says knocking against the window.  
>Cass just turns his car off and grabs his bag.<br>"Can I help you?" Cass asks getting out of his car.  
>"Not really I saw you pull in and figured your day is never really started until you see me."<br>"Ahh yes my morning Balthazar fix. You know I don't know how I make it through the weekends without seeing you." Cass says sarcastically walking towards the school Balthazar in tow.  
>"Our all loving president wants to see us."<br>"That's never good."  
>Balthazar just laughs and starts to lead the way into the school. They reach a classroom and enter. Mat is sitting on the teachers desk staring at the other members as they chat quietly. Gadreel is sitting at a desk closest to him. Next to the windows Michael and Raphael are having some kind of debate. While Bart just sits there watching them go back and forth.<br>"Ahh finally Castiel." Mat says noticing them.  
>"What's going on?" Cass asks dropping his bag onto a nearby desk.<br>"Attention! Attention everyone." Mat says loudly trying to gain everyone's attention.  
>Everyone turns to listen to him.<br>"It has come to my attention that our secretary Jessica has begone to see Sam Winchester." Mat announces.  
>Everyone just sort of stares at him blankly.<br>"So?" Balthazar finally asks.  
>"So? This isn't good. This boy doesn't have our priorities. Our values even. Who knows what he'll try to do to her." Mat snaps back.<br>"If she is truly faithful in her beliefs will she not be able to resist temptation?" Gadreel asks.  
>Everyone just turns and stares at him. It's not often that he fights Mat on a subject.<br>"Maybe but do we really want a girl with such low standards who dates a boy not of our religion as our secretary." Mat says to the group of six guys.  
>"Where is Gabriel? He really needs to be hearing this." Balthazar whispers to Cass.<br>"So are you dictating who we can and can't date now?" Bart asks.  
>"I'm just saying we should limit our contact with people who may lead us astray Barthomew. Is it wrong of me to want to protect you."<br>They once again all stare at him.  
>"Who says Sam isn't good enough? Maybe he's fine with her beliefs and understands." Cass adds.<br>"Or Sam may have learned from his ex girlfriend, who also happens to be Nicks new girlfriend, on what to do to girls in bed." Michael replies.  
>"If it were a different boy maybe it would be different but with Ruby's reputation. I fear for Jessica's virtue." Raphael adds.<br>"Wait let me get this straight. You are willing to break up a couple because of his ex girlfriend. Who by the way most of us have known since kindergarten and just because she's Nicks new girlfriend doesn't mean anything." Cass says bitterly.  
>Balthazar kicks Cass and mouths sarcasm. Cass turns red and turns back to group.<br>"I told you not to mention Lucifers name here again." Mat interrupts.  
>"I think this is ridiculous. We can't tell members who they can and can't hang out with." Barthomew says standing, "Lets take a vote. All those in favor of letting Jess continue to date the young Winchester raise your hand. All those who want to break them up keep your hand down."<br>Everyone's hand goes up except for Mat's.  
>"Well congratulations they're a couple. Sorry Metatron maybe you'll win the next round." Barthomew says as he claps Mat on the shoulder and walks past him out of the room.<br>Cass grabs his bag and slides it over his head before following Balthazar out of the classroom. There are more kids in the hallway now.  
>"Don't tell me I missed it." Gabriel asks walking up to them with a lollipop in his mouth.<br>"Yup and it was earth shattering too." Balthazar says.  
>"Apparently we can only date within the club now." Cass says walking towards his locker.<br>"Yeah right who is gonna follow that?" Gabriel asks sucking the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop.  
>"Apparently no one. Isn't it a little early for candy?" Cass asks opening his locker.<br>Gabriel just shrugs and and walks off taking Balthazar with him.  
>Castiel sighs in relief that they're gone. He knows that if Gabriel had been in the meeting it would have gone a lot worse. Gabriel likes to sleep around. Although Castiel is pretty sure only he and Balthazar know about it and know that he sleeps around with both sexes. He just shakes his head and begins to rifle through his locker for his stuff.<p>

Dean goes to his sports locker to drop off his duffle bag.  
>"What's goin' on brother?" Dean hears Benny say when he enters the locker room.<br>Benny was beefy for a baseball player but since it was a pretty crappy football team he settled for baseball.  
>"Nothin much just dropping off my gear."<br>"Same here. You excited about the game next week? Coach pulled some strings and there are gonna be a few college scouts."  
>"Seriously? I didn't know that."<br>"Yeah so you better be at the top of your game."  
>"Great like I wasn't nervous already."<br>"Aww you'll be great. You're probably the best pitch this school has had in years and don't get me started at how many home runs you've hit." Benny tells him as he walks over and slaps Dean on the back.  
>"Don't make to make me feel better or anything." Dean laughs.<br>"So onto more pressing matters. What did you do to Lisa?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Lisa came up to Charlie and me all bitchy and pissed at you."  
>Dean just sighs before saying, "She wanted me to ditch practice to take her to the mall."<br>"Ahh the problems of a star athlete." Benny says turning back to get his backpack.  
>"She'll get over it eventually." Dean answers opening his locker and shoving the duffle bag inside.<br>"Probably. I know you're quite the sweet talker. I'll catch you later Dean." Benny tells him before walking out of the locker room.  
>Dean looks up at the clock and sighs. He still had fifteen minutes before his first class. He grabs his stuff and decides to just go sit in the classroom.<br>Dean heads towards his first class, English, with Mr. Shurley. It was probably one of his favorites. The teacher was a little odd and seemed to hate talking in front of his classes but that just made the atmosphere that more enjoyable.  
>Dean walks into the classroom and heads for his normal seat towards the back of the class while saying, "Good morning Mr. Shurley."<br>"Good morning Dean. I'm glad you came in early I need to speak with you."  
>"That doesn't sound good."<br>"It's really not. Your grade has slipped quite a bit."  
>"How bad?" Dean asks sitting down.<br>"Close to a low B."  
>"Do you have any extra credit I can do?"<br>"Not really but I can assign a tutor if you want. It'll be someone who can help you catch up and keep you on the right path."  
>"Yeah that sounds great thank you."<br>"Okay I'll pick someone and let you know."  
>"Sounds good." Dean adds taking out all the books he needs from his bag.<br>Mr. Shurley just goes back to whatever he was doing and Dean stares out the window.  
>Dean hears the first bell ring and it pulls him from his thoughts. Slowly students begin to enter the class but Dean doesn't pay attention until one decides to sit on his desk.<br>"Good morning Ken." Meg says ruffling Deans hair.  
>"Morning Meg. What's going on?" Dean asks.<br>"Not much. So I heard you had a fight with the girlfriend. You know you should dump her and just go out with me."  
>"How does everyone know?"<br>"Small school."  
>Dean just sighs and looks around the classroom most of the kids were already there.<br>"Miss. Masters please take your seat." Mr. Shurley says raising from his desk.  
>"Catch ya later baby cakes." Meg says to Dean as she slides off his desk.<br>She walks towards the front but she stops and sits on top of a desk a few in front of Dean.  
>"Good morning Clarence you're looking well today." Meg says flirting.<br>"Must you call me that Meg? My name is Castiel." he says sounding slightly annoyed.  
>"Aww don't be like that. I just wanted to tell you that if you're ever interested in venturing away from the bible bunnies I'm here."<br>"Good to know."  
>"See Dean I have other options." Meg says loudly over the other students.<br>Dean looks up from his books and stares right into blue eyes. His gaze stays there for a few seconds before realizes what he's doing and moves to stare at Meg who just winks at him. Dean gives her a thumbs up and goes back to staring into Castiel's blue eyes again. He swallows hard and then just goes back to staring at his notebook.  
>"Miss. Masters what did I just ask you?" Mr. Shurley says sternly.<br>"Okay okay jeez I'm sorry." Meg responds sliding off of his desk and moving to her seat a couple of rows over.  
>The rest of the class enters just before the bell. Mr. Shurley writes something on the board then turns around to face the class.<br>"Alright good morning all! Who's ready to talk about Macbeth?" Mr. Shurley says clapping his hands together.  
>The class just groans.<br>"That's the exact reaction I was looking for. Now turn to page 311 in your books." Mr. Shurley tells them before turning back to the board to begin writing again.  
>Suddenly the class the was filled with the sounds of pages flipping. Dean founds it easily. While Castiel already has a bookmark stuck in that page.<p>

The 45 minute class flies by. As the bell rings the students slam their books closed and head out the door.  
>"Have a good day and homework is read the next four pages and in your own words rewrite ten lines from each page." Mr. Shurley announces before anyone leaves.<br>The class groans loudly.  
>"Yeah I'm horrible for trying to give you an education. Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak please stay behind." Mr. Shurley says and kids start to leave.<br>Dean and Castiel both go and stand at his desk with their stuff. Knowing their teacher won't talk to them until everyone is gone. When the last student leaves Mr. Shurley walks around his desk and sits on top.  
>"Castiel I was wondering if you would be able to tutor Dean here for a little while. For some extra credit of course." Mr. Shurley says looking at Castiel.<br>"Yes of course." Castiel nods.  
>"Is that alright with you Dean?" Shurley asks looking at him.<br>"Mhmm let me think would I like to get tutored by one of the smartest kids in class? How about duh. Thank you Mr. Shurley." Dean says staring between both of them.  
>"It's my pleasure to keep kids from failing." Shurley smiles at them.<br>Both boys nod and leave the room together. When they get a bit down the hallway Dean stops him.  
>"Hey I really appreciate this. If you're not cool with doing this then please tell me I can probably find someone else." Dean says staring into those blue eyes again.<br>"No it's fine a lot of teachers ask me to tutor occasionally. How bad is your grade?"  
>"Shurley didn't say. He just said it was reaching a low B."<br>"A low B are you serious. Don't you usually get a tutor if your failing or in the danger of failing?"  
>"This is almost failing to me. If my grade drops belo get benched from the team."<br>"So it's a precaution?"  
>"Exactly. I mean it if you don't wanna help me just say so. I know we aren't friends."<br>"No it's fine. Just a little surprising. When do you want to start?"  
>"As soon as possible if you can."<br>"What about after school today?"  
>"I have practice but after that I should be free."<br>"Okay sounds good I have a meeting anyway. How about we meet at 4 in the library."  
>"Perfect thanks again Cass." Dean says sticking his hand out.<br>"No problem." Castiel replies placing his hand in Deans and shaking it.  
>They both turn to leave in different directions. Dean has science and Cass has math.<p>

The next three classes go by quickly. Dean walks outside to the courtyard to find his friends after having bought his lunch. A cheeseburger and fries with a coke. Charlie is sitting next to Jo and they are talking about some video game. Benny is there as well talking with Ash. Before reaching the group Dean looks around for Sam.  
>He spots him sitting with Jessica. They're sitting with a bunch of kids from her church group. Dean walks behind him and ruffles his hair but Sam quickly swats him away. He looks over to Cass and they smile and nod at each other.<br>Dean walks over and sits next to Ash.  
>"Hi Jo." Dean says giving her a smile.<br>"Shut up." is her reply.  
>"Aww are you still made at me for this morning?" Dean asks.<br>"How would you feel if you got a forced cold shower at 6 in the morning?"  
>"We'll technically I did and so did my bed."<br>She just scoffs and goes back to talking to Charlie. Dean just sits and eats occasionally talking to either group. When he's done he gets up and says goodbye. He heads to his locker where a still looking pissed Lisa is leaning.  
>"Hello darlin' you look radiant." Dean says walking up to her.<br>"Save it. I'm willing to negotiate. Will you take me to the mall after practice and a shower?"  
>"If you had asked this morning I would have said yes but I got told that I need to up my English grade so I have a study session with a tutor after practice."<br>"Who's the tutor?"  
>"Castiel Novak."<br>"Well it looks like he's on the yellow brick road to heaven." Lisa just shakes his head and walks off.

Castiel goes to his locker and finds Gabriel standing against it.  
>"Can I help you?" Cass asks walking up to him.<br>"Actually I believe you can." Gabe answers taking a jolly rancher out of his pocket.  
>Cass just rolls his eyes and starts opening his locker.<br>"Aren't you gonna ask what I want." Gabe asks popping the unwrapped candy into his mouth.  
>"I figured you will tell me anyway." Cass says taking the lunch box out and closing the locker.<br>"Share your lunch with me." Gabe says.  
>"What no way." Cass says walking away towards the courtyard.<br>"Come on. I'm hungry."  
>"You remember to grab candy but you can't remember to make yourself a sandwich?"<br>"The candy I keep in my car but making lunch is too much of a hassle."  
>"Then buy your lunch."<br>"I refuse to buy the garbage that they call food."  
>"Sorry can't help you then." Cass tells him as he pushes open the courtyard door.<br>They spot their friends at their usual table. Cass sits next to Gadreel who is next to Mat. Gabriel sits next to Cass trying to give him puppy dog eyes. Sitting opposite them is Tessa across from Mat, Sam across Gadreel, Jess across from Cass and Balthazar across from Gabriel.  
>"What's wrong with Gabe?" Tessa asks taking a bite of a carrot stick.<br>"He forgot his lunch so he wants mine." Cass answers.  
>"Excuse me I suggested we share." Gabe states.<br>"I say let him starve." Balthazar adds.  
>Cass just laughs and opens his lunch box he pulls out a sandwich, a bag of chips and a soda. He puts them in front of Gabe.<br>"What's this?" Gabe asks.  
>"I had a feeling you would forget your lunch. So I packed an extra one so I didn't have to share." Cass explains taking out another sandwich.<br>"Aww thank you Cassie." Gabe tells him.  
>Cass just takes a bite of his sandwich. He looks up just in time to see Dean walk up behind Sam. Everyone stares at him as he uses the hand not carrying his tray to ruffle Sams hair. Sam just swats him away. Dean looks at Cass and Cass almost gasps noticeably. He's suddenly staring into the greenest eyes he's ever seen. Dean smiles and nods at him and Cass returns the gesture before Dean turns to leave to sit with his friends.<br>"You're close to your brother, Sam?" Cass asks him opening a bottle of water.  
>"Yeah I guess you could say that." Sam answers.<br>Cass just smiles and goes back to eating his lunch. He listens to the three different conversations going on around him until the bell rings and they all get up to leave.

The school day ends pretty quickly quickly at 2:00. The halls are filled with the sounds of lockers, talking and laughing. Dean heads right to the locker room to get ready for practice while Cass joins up with Balthazar to go to their bible enthusiasts meeting.  
>Both of their days are fairly routine but after they both get out of their activities they head for the library. Dean gets there first and finds an empty table near the back. He sits and opens his book, notebook and waits patiently. Suddenly someone sits next to him.<br>"Hey Deano." Crowley says smiling at him.  
>"What do you want Crowley?"<br>"Well aren't we friendly today. I have something you might be interested in."  
>"And what's that?"<br>"A magic little pill that will keep you awake so you can study. That way you don't need a tutor." Crowley says while sliding him a little pill.  
>"And what exactly would I have to do to get these from you?"<br>"Oh nothing really just small favors here and there."  
>"Okay, well no thanks. I get drug tested for the team and I'm not about to get addicted to scripts."<br>"Fine your loss."  
>"If I change my mind I know where to find you."<br>"I do sell other goodies as well. Keep that in mind." Crowley says as he gets up, "Oh hello angel."  
>Dean turns around and sees Cass walking up to them.<br>"Don't call me that." Cass says to Crowley, "Hey Dean."  
>"Later boys. Have fun." Crowley says to them as he winks and walks away.<br>"Friend of yours?" Cass asks sitting down.  
>"Not really. You?"<br>"No way."  
>Dean just laughs causing Cass to smile. Dean realizes he doesn't see him smile a lot. Although he really should.<br>"So what should we work on first?" Dean asks.  
>"Why don't we start with the homework and see if you have any problems."<br>"Sounds good."  
>Forty five minutes goes by in silence as both boys read and write. Cass finishes first but doesn't tell Dean. He just sits and watches his eyes flitter over the pages in his book. Cass notices that as Dean writes he mouthes the words. He becomes enthralled watching his mouth form each word. He catches himself smiling just as Dean looks up.<br>His green eyes meeting Cass's blue.  
>"You're done already?" Dean asks.<br>"Yes I finished a few minutes ago but please take your time. No rush."  
>"No I'm done. Will you look over it."<br>Cass just nods and takes his notebook. His eyes flicker back and forth between Deans notebook and his textbook.  
>"I seriously don't understand why I'm tutoring you."<br>Dean just laughs before saying, "Maybe I should dumb myself down for you so you have something to do."  
>"No you don't have to do that. We can keep doing our homework and study together so I can help you if needed."<br>"Thanks I appreciate it." Dean says as he closes his book and takes his notebook back, "Can I ask you a question?"  
>"Sure."<br>"What do you know about Sam's new girlfriend, Jessica?"  
>"Not much she's pretty quiet. Why?"<br>"Just looking out for him. When Ruby broke up with him he was devastated. Not that I minded. What kind of sophomore dates an eighth grader."  
>"Jessica is sweet and kind. I don't think you have a lot to worry about. Why did Ruby break up with him."<br>"She wanted to have sex and he just wasn't ready."  
>"Wow seriously. You hear about guys breaking up with girls for that reason but I don't think I have ever heard of it happening the other way around."<br>"Yeah Sam isn't like most guys. It's like all the physical stuff comes last."  
>"That's good to hear. My group was worried about her dating an outsider."<br>"Well no worries on the Sam front. Do you need a ride home?" Dean asks putting his books into his bag.  
>"No thanks. I have my car." Cass says grabbing his books and standing up.<br>"So same time tomorrow?" Dean asks following him out of the library.  
>"Sure. I have to go to my locker. I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Okay. See ya. And hey thanks again even if you are bored."  
>They just smile at each other before going their separate ways.<br>Dean walks out of the school and hears a strange noise before he feels something hit his head and suddenly he's drenched. He looks around at the ground to see pieces of a shattered balloon. He looks up and see's Jo and Charlie leaning out of a window laughing.  
>"Are you friggin kidding me?" Dean screams at them.<br>"You said you wanted a war." Jo screams back.  
>"You look good wet Winchester." Charlie yells between fits of laughter.<br>"You can walk home Joanna." Dean says as he walks angrily towards him car.


	2. Fast Friends

A/N: We learn about Dean and Sam's past in this chapter and we start to see the relationship between Dean and Cass form. No good stuff yet. I know I sorta made Lisa a bitch but I kinda had to. Sorry.

Dean wakes up Tuesday morning to Sam jumping on his bed.  
>"Go away Sammy." Dean says trying to kick him.<br>"Nope. We figured I'm a better way to wake you up. Unless you want me to get a bucket of cold water."  
>"No no this is fine."<br>"So what's the plan?" Sam asks sitting at the end of Deans bed.  
>"Plan?"<br>"Yeah to get back at Jo for dropping a water balloon on your head yesterday."  
>"Oh trust me I have the perfect plan."<br>Sam just smiles at his brother and gets up to leave.  
>The morning routine is basically the same and soon all three kids are in Deans baby and on their way to school.<p>

Cass wakes up with his alarm as usual. He follows his normal morning routine. He's surprised when he walks into his kitchen and finds Gabe already sitting down eating eggs with their parents.  
>"Well good morning sleepy beauty." Gabe says turning to look at Cass.<br>"Good morning Dopey. Aren't you late for the mines?" Cass says back walking over to the fridge.  
>"Knock it off." Zachariah says harshly.<br>"Calm down dad. We're only playing. Did you make me lunch too?" Gabe asks as Cass takes his lunch bag out of the fridge.  
>"Do I look like your wife?" Cass asks in reply as he grabs a breakfast bar.<br>"Now that you mention it..." Gabe starts jokingly.  
>"You know boys I would be more than happy to fix your lunches." Anna pipes in.<br>"No thank you mom. I can do it and I can make Gabe's so that I don't have to give him mine." Cass tells her.  
>"Excuse me but I ask you to share." Gave says with a mouthful of toast.<br>Cass just stares at him.  
>"Well no worries I made you lunch. I'm leaving I'll see you at school." Cass says as he gives his mom a kiss on the cheek and starts to leave.<br>"Why were you home late yesterday?" Zachariah asks suddenly.  
>"Oh um I'm tutoring someone. We met in the library. I'm meeting him again today." Cass explains.<br>Zachariah just stares at him before saying, "Fine."  
>Zachariah pulls the newspaper back up to in front of his face. Cass just looks at his mom and she gives him a weak smile.<br>"You can have him study here if you want. It will be more comfortable than a library and we have better snacks." Anna says kindly.  
>"Okay mom thanks I'll see if we're getting together tomorrow and I'll offer. I'll see you later." Cass says before walking out the door to head to school.<p>

The school day is long. Dean and Cass pass each other in the hall and say hello. The day is the same pretty much as the day before. Dean has practice again. Cass didn't have a meeting so he organized his locker, twice, and spent the rest of the time just roaming the halls. At about quarter to four he turns a corner and runs directly into into someone.  
>"Oh Dean I'm so sorry." Cass says.<br>"No worries. Where ya headed."  
>"Just kinda wondering until it was time to meet you."<br>"Cool. Well I was first in the shower so I'm done early are you ready to get your homework on?"  
>"Absolutely." Cass says rolling his eyes as he turns and starts heading towards the library.<br>"So how was your day?" Dean asks trying to make small talk.  
>"It was all right nothing really happened. Pretty much the same as every other day so pretty boring."<br>"Yeah I know the feeling."  
>"At least you have baseball."<br>"Yeah but even that can get boring. You throw the ball. You catch the ball. You hit the ball. I feel like I've done it all a million times."  
>"Well from what I understand you're really good."<br>"That's what I keep hearing."  
>They round another corner but Dean grabs Cass and pulls him back around it.<br>"What's going on?" Cass asks.  
>"Shhh. Watch." Dean says putting a finger to his lips and then pointing down the hall.<br>Cass peaks around the corner next to him to get a better look. Jo is walking up to her locker. Just as she opens it a water balloon is thrust into her face causing her to scream.  
>"Yes!" Dean screams as he rounds the corner clapping his hands.<br>"I'm gonna kill you." Jo shrieks as she slams her locker and storms over to them.  
>"You're not mad are you? I thought this was war." Dean saying moving his hand to take a piece of wet hair off her face.<br>"Don't touch me Winchester. Just you wait. Payback is a bitch." Jo tells him before storming off.  
>Both boys just look at each other before bursting out laughing. They sink to the floor next to each other holding their stomachs.<br>"What was that?" Cass asks trying to catch his breath.  
>"Yesterday Jo woke me up by throwing a bucket of cold water on me. I in return forced her into a cold shower. Then when I was leaving the school yesterday her and Charlie dropped a giant water balloon on my head. So we are kinda in a water war." Dean explains while getting up.<br>"Sounds fun." Cass says taking the hand Dean is offering to help him up.  
>"Yeah it is but now I have to be cautious. I know the payback will be big." Dean says as they continue their journey to the library.<br>"So Jo is your sister?" Cass asks opening the library door.  
>"Kinda. Shes my um well she's actually my foster sister I guess." Dean answers heading to the same table they sat at the day before.<br>"So where are your parents?" Cass asks sitting down across from Dean.  
>"Well my mom died when Sam and I were young and my dad he um travels a lot for work and realized it wasn't the best way to raise kids. So we moved in with Bobby and Ellen. Bobby and my dad are best friends and he was always like another dad to us." Dean looks down as he says all this.<br>"I'm sorry about your mom."  
>"Yeah." is all Dean can say.<br>He looks up and meets Cass's blue eyes. Cass gives him a weak smile.  
>"What about you? Garbiel is your brother?" Dean asks trying to change the subject.<br>"My step brother. His dad married my mom when we were in the fifth grade but we have been friends since forever."  
>"He seems cool. Very different from you."<br>"In what ways?"  
>"He's loud and opinionated. Always sucking on some kind of candy."<br>"Watch my brother a lot do you?"  
>Dean just laughs before saying, "I just notice things about people."<br>"What have you noticed about me?"  
>"While you read you play with your hair."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah, you never realized?"<br>"No um did you know you mouth words to yourself?"  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah while your reading or writing you mouth words."  
>"So you've been watching me too?" Dean asks with a smirk.<br>"I um well I finished before you yesterday so I was watching you I guess. We should get started on our homework." Cass says nervously before getting his books out.  
>"Yeah okay." Dean says taking his books out as well.<br>They sit and do there homework in silence. It wasn't going to take them long. It was fairly simple. Dean looks up at one point and starts laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" Cass asks.<br>"You're playing with your hair."  
>Cass takes his hand away from his hair and stares at it.<br>"I didn't even realize I was doing it." Cass states.  
>Dean just smiles at him but his smile drops when Meg sits on the table close him.<br>"Hello boys. I didn't realize you were friends." Meg says.  
>"Well you learn something new every day." Dean tells her.<br>"Good to know." Meg states.  
>"What can we help you with Meg?" Cass asks.<br>"My parents are going out of town this weekend. So I of course am throwing a party. Both of you are invited." Meg tells them.  
>"Sounds cool when?" Dean asks.<br>"Saturday. It starts at seven so don't be late. Jo and Charlie already said they were coming." Meg explains.  
>"Meg come on." Nick interrupts as he walks over.<br>"Yeah yeah I'm coming. I was just inviting the boys to my party." Meg tells him.  
>"Cool. Hi Castiel." Nick says reaching his hand out to Cass.<br>"Hello Nick. How are you?" Cass asks shaking Nicks hand.  
>"No complaints. You both should come to the party." Nick tells them.<br>"I'll think about." Cass says.  
>"Alright well we should go. It was good to see you Castiel. I hope to see you both on Saturday." Nick says as Meg slides off the table.<br>"Bye." Dean and Cass say in unison as they walk away.  
>"Ex boyfriend?" Dean asks.<br>"What?"  
>"There is obviously some tension between you two. What's up?"<br>"He used to be the president of my church group but he one day just quit."  
>"Wow why?"<br>"He said we were to old school in our ways of thinking. Do you think that?"  
>"From what I know about your brother I would says no."<br>"What do you know about Gabe?"  
>"A few things but don't worry I won't tell anyone."<br>"Okay. How do you know about Gabe?"  
>"A few of the guys are friends with Jo. They told her. She told me."<br>"Oh." Cass says, "You can't tell anyone."  
>"Dude I just said I won't."<br>"Okay good."  
>"So I'm pretty much done. Are we gonna do this tomorrow. I don't have practice again until Friday."<br>"Yes we can. We can go to my house. It'll be more comfortable and I have snacks."  
>"Okay sounds good I guess I can follow you."<br>"So meet up right after school in the parking lot?" Cass asks as he puts his book away.  
>"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow?"<br>"Yes I will see you tomorrow." Cass says as he gets up and walks away.  
>Dean follows shortly after. Cass seemed weird today. Not that he wasn't a weird kid but today he just seemed extra odd. Dean just kinda shrugged it off and went home.<p>

The next day was once again the same as most other days. Cass let his parents know that Dean would be coming over. Zachariah wasn't thrilled but Anna kept saying it was fine. The day seemed to go by quickly and soon both Dean and Cass were sitting in the courtyard eating lunch with their friends.  
>"Dean are you going Saturday?" Charlie asks suddenly.<br>"Probably Meg says you and Jo are." Dean replies.  
>"Yeah I asked mom yesterday. She said if you're going I can go so you better go." Jo says almost threateningly.<br>"If I go am I gonna get drenched with water some how?" Dean asks.  
>"I promise if you go the war will be put on hold for the night." Jo says putting one hand in the air to signal scouts honor.<br>"Okay deal." Deans tells her sticking his had out to shake hers.  
>"Cool beans." Charlie says taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.<br>"Don't you ever get tired of pb and j?" Benny asks.  
>"No way. I'm a firm believer that it's the best sandwich." Charlie answers.<br>"No way peanut butter and banana is so much better." Jo informs.  
>"Now you sound like Sam." Dean laughs making a disgusted face.<br>"Hey you eat a bunch of crap that's way worse than peanut butter and bananas." Charlie pipes in.  
>"Like what?" Dean asks.<br>"Beef jerky." Ash says deciding to join the conversation.  
>"Do not mock why you do not understand." Dean warns glaring at him.<br>They all just end up laughing. Dean feels his cellphone vibrate and pulls it out of his pocket. The name flashing stops his heart. He just stares at the phone in his hand. John.  
>"I'll be right back." Dean says suddenly jumping up.<br>Dean rushes over to Sam and grabs his shoulder.  
>"I need to talk to you." Dean tells him.<br>"We are in the middle of a conversation." Mat says harshly.  
>"Yeah well I'm sorry but I need to talk to my brother. Now!" Dean says trying to pull Sam up from the table.<br>"Dean what's going on? What's wrong." Sam asks.  
>Dean just tries to swallow the lump in his throat. He glances at Cass who is looking at him with concern.<br>"Sam please." Dean says almost begging.  
>"Who would be calling me?" Sam asks taking his phone out.<br>Sams face drops instantly as he stares at the caller id. Dad. Sam takes a deep breath and goes between staring at the phone and staring at Dean.  
>"I'll be right back . I'm sorry." Sam says getting up and following his brother away from people.<br>Cass tries to tune out Mat complaining about Sam rudely leaving.  
>"What do I do?" Sam asks.<br>"Don't answer it." Dean tells him.  
>"That will only make him mad." Sam says in a trembling voice.<br>"No he knows we have school it'll be fine." Dean takes a deep breath before continuing, "If he calls again don't answer it. I'll put a block on our phones when I get home. Is Jess's mom giving you a ride again?"  
>Sam just nods.<br>"Okay good. I'm going to Cass's house to study. I'll be home before dinner. It'll be okay Sammy." Dean tells him ruffling his hair.  
>Dean and Sam head back to their lunch tables but don't say a word to anyone. Sam feels bad about ignoring Jess but he's to lost in a trance to really pay attention.<br>Dean leaves lunch a little early and heads to his locker. Lisa is standing up against it.  
>"Not now Lisa. Please." Dean says opening the locker.<br>"Don't worry I'll make it short. We're done. You can't seem to make time for me so I'm not giving you anymore of mine." She says starting to walk off.  
>"Are you going to Meg's party?" Dean yells after her.<br>"Are you?"  
>"Yeah Jo can't go if I don't."<br>"We'll I guess I'm not." Lisa says in a final huff and turns the corner.  
>Dean just closes his locker and leans his head against the cool metal. The bell rings and he heads to his next class.<br>At the end of the day Dean heads outside and see's Cass leaning against his car.  
>"Hey." Dean says walking up to him.<br>"Hello Dean."  
>"You sure you want to go to your house?"<br>"Yes. Just follow me. Do you know my car?"  
>"Black Prius right?"<br>Cass just nods and starts walking towards it.  
>They both get in their cars and Cass leads the way to his house. Dean is impressed automatically by the neighborhood. It's on the complete opposite side of town from Bobby's. Cass pulls into a driveway and Dean pulls in behind him.<br>"Dude you never said you were rich." Dean says as he gets out of the car and swings his bag over his head..  
>"My mom comes from money." Cass explains as he slams his door and heads up the path to the house.<br>Dean follows as he continues to stare at the three story white house in front of him. It has light blue shutters with a light blue double door in the middle. Cass unlocks the door and the enters the house.  
>"Shoes off." Cass tells him as he slips his off and places them on a self housing other shoes.<br>Dean takes his off as well and puts them next to Cass's as he just gawks at the massive foyer. There is a stair case against the right wall and an open hallway at the top. With the stairway to the third floor against the left wall. Next to the staircase is a door to a formal dining room. To the left is a room with closed glass panel doors. Behind them it looks like a formal living room. Cass leads him down the hallway next to the stairs. It opens up into a giant marble kitchen. There is a non formal dining area behind and a tv room off to the left.  
>"I'm honestly speechless." Dean says running his hand over the white and gray marble island.<br>"It's not that impressive. Take a seat." Cass tells him placing his bag on the counter.  
>"Oh no not at all impressive that my house could fit inside half of yours." Dean answers pulling one of the stools out from under the island and sitting on it.<br>"What would you like to drink? I have water, sparkling water, coke, sprite, and orange juice." Cass says opening the fridge.  
>"A sprite please."<br>Cass takes a can of sprite and a bottle of water out of the fridge. He sets them down. Dean grabs his and pops it open.  
>"Thanks." Dean says taking a sip.<br>They both turn their heads when they hear the front door open.  
>"Hey Cass. Hey Barbie." Gabe says walking into the kitchen.<br>"Hey Gabe. What's going on?" Cass asks as Gabe walks to the fridge.  
>"Nothing much." Gabe answers getting a coke out of the fridge, "How are you Barbie?"<br>"No complaints." Dean tells him gritting his teeth to not say something about his new nickname.  
>"Dean lets go to my room. Do you like cool ranch Doritos?" Cass asks opening up a cabinet.<br>"Yes I do." Dean answers standing up and pushing the stool back under.  
>Cass grabs the bag of chips along with his bag and leaves the kitchen with Dean following close behind. They walk up to the third floor. Cass leads them to a room at the end of the hallway to the left over the dining room section of the house..<br>His bed room is exactly how Dean imagined. It was extremely clean and neat. There was a dark blue rug underneath his queen sized bed and it took up a good portion of the floor. The furniture is all a dark expensive looking wood. There was a dresser, an impressive desk, a huge four post bed frame and a night stand on either side of it. A few feet away from the entrance to the room is a door and another one to the left, opposite the windows. There is a full length mirror in one corner. The only surprising thing in the room were the pictures.  
>"These are amazing." Dean says pointing to a picture of the New York skyline.<br>"Thank you. I try to take at least one decent picture of the places we go."  
>Dean continues to look walk around the room. The Eiffel Tower, pyramids, what he assumes to be a Caribbean beach, the Great Wall of China, Niagara Falls, The Trevi Fountain, The Tower of London and The Grand Canyon.<br>"You've been to all these places?" Dean asks placing his bag on the bed.  
>"Yes on family vacations."<br>"These are amazing shots!" Dean says examining the Trevi Fountain picture closely.  
>"Thank you. So homework time?"<br>"I guess so." Dean sits on the floor with his back against the bed and grabs his bag to take out his book. He sets his soda next to him on the nightstand.  
>Cass sits on his bed and pulls his books out at well. They sit in silence for about an hour. They pass the bag of chips between as they read and write.<br>"Okay tutor I can officially put you to work." Dean says turning around to lean on the bed with his book in front of him.  
>"What can I help you with."<br>"I know what the word issue means but I don't understand it's meaning here."  
>"Yes that one is tricky it means the direct descendants of someone."<br>"Oh okay thanks."  
>"You know the floor must be uncomfortable you can sit on my bed or at my desk."<br>Dean just nods. He grabs his stuff and sits against the head board next to Cass.  
>"You're quiet today." Cass says turning towards him.<br>"Yeah a lot on my mind I guess."  
>"You know I'm a good listener if you want to talk."<br>"Lisa broke up with me."  
>"Oh no I'm so sorry. Was it serious?"<br>"She was the most serious relationship I've ever had. I think I loved her."  
>"When did it happen and did she explain why?"<br>"When I went to my locker after lunch she was waiting for me. Apparently I was paying to much attention to baseball and keeping my grades up. I thought I was doing good you know. A decent athlete. I get good grades. I might have a shot at college. I had a hot cheerleader girlfriend. I thought I was being a decent role model for Sam. I guess you can't have it all."  
>"You know what screw her." Cass practically shouts causing Dean's eyes to widen as stares into blue eyes, "As your girlfriend she should be supportive and understanding. Not get mad because you're putting your future first. That's something to be proud of Dean. You're doing an amazing job and you do have a shot at college. With your grades and your athletic skills you'll probably have your pick of schools."<br>Dean just stares at him for a moment before saying, "Holy shit Cass. Thank you."  
>Cass just smiles at him but the smile drops quickly and he stares at his hands resting in his lap.<br>"Can I ask you something?" Cass asks.  
>"Sure you've earned it."<br>"What happened at lunch?"  
>Dean swallows and looks out the window.<br>"My dad called." Dean says in almost a whisper.  
>"Is that bad."<br>"Yes. I haven't talked to him in over a year and neither has Sam."  
>"Does this have and thing to do with when you guys moved here? I mean Sam had a broken wrist and I'm not sure why but you were in my gym class but you didn't come to class until a month and a half after you transferred. Not too mention you both had a few noticeable bruises."<br>Cass finishes and looks over at Dean.  
>Dean is noticeably shaking. Tears start to form behind his eyes and he pulls his knees up to his chest.<br>"I tried so hard to protect Sam. He... he just hated us so much. After my mom died and he blamed us and his drinking got so bad. For awhile I managed to pretend to be Sam. He was so drunk he couldn't see who he was beating but I got to tall I guess. He knew. I still tried to stop him. That just made it worse he would physically throw me out of the house and lock the door while he wailed on Sam. I can still hear his screams. Sometimes he would wait until I went to bed and Sam being the good kid he is would try to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake me. I tried to protect him. I really did. But I couldn't. I couldn't do it. Then one day I was waiting for Sam after school but he never showed. I went to his school and they said my dad had picked him up early. I ran home. Oh god I ran so fast. Sam was laying on the kitchen floor unconscious and bloody. My dad was just sitting in the den watching tv. I don't know what I was thinking. I just punched him. Wrong move on my count. His hits just kept on coming. After having my head slammed against the wall a few times I fell to the floor. That's when the kicking and stomping started. I blacked out. I woke up in an ambulance next to Sam. I had a concussion and five broken ribs. Sam had a broken wrist and three broken ribs. Everyone asked us what happened and who had hurt us. We refused to tell anyone. I swore to Sam then that we would never go back to him. I called Bobby. He showed up the next day to get us. The last time I heard from my father was about a week after we got to Bobby's. He dropped his car off with a note saying 'sorry' and that's it."  
>Cass just stares at him in silence. Unable to believed what he just heard. Dean rests his forehead against his knees and just sobs. Cass continues to just stare at him unable to move. Suddenly Cass moves and he is right up against Dean and he is pulling Dean close to him. To Cass's surprise Dean's arms go around him and he cries into Cass's chest.<br>"You're safe now." Cass whispers to him.  
>They aren't sure how long they sit like that. Embraced in each other. Dean letting out over a years worth of emotion while Cass strokes his head soothingly. Eventually the choked sobs stop and Deans breathing evens out.<br>"I've never told anyone before. Sure Bobby assumes but he doesn't know for sure. You have to promise Cass not to tell a living soul." Dean says looking up into sad blue eyes.  
>"I promise as long as you promise to never go with him."<br>"That's an easy promise to keep."  
>"Glad to hear that."<br>"I can't believe I just told you. I mean last week I don't think I had even said four words to you."  
>Cass just smiles down at him. They stare into each others eyes for a few minutes. Cass still running his fingers through Deans hair. Dean just listening to Cass's heart beat quickly.<br>Dean pulls away and sits up .  
>"I'm so sorry. I'm not usually into these chick flick moments." Dean says wiping his eyes.<br>"It's fine. Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah... no but I'm getting there. Thanks. It was just not a good day." Deans tells him leaning back against the head board.<br>Cass just nods in understanding. Dean grabs his book and places it across his lap.  
>"So you're not so much a tutor as you are a therapist." Dean jokes.<br>"Hey I told you I would help anyway I could."  
>They both start laughing. A knock at the door makes them stop.<br>"Come in." Cass yells.  
>The door opens and it's Anna.<br>"I didn't know homework was suppose to be fun?" She says walking over to the end of the bed.  
>"We are basically done so we were just messing around. Dean this is my mom Anna Milton. Mom this is Dean Winchester." Cass says gesturing to both of them.<br>"It's nice to meet you Dean." Anna says sticking her hand out.  
>Dean gets off the bed and shakes her hand, "It's nice to meet Mrs. Milton."<br>"Anna please." she smiles at them both.  
>"Thank you for having me to your beautiful home Anna." Dean says to her.<br>"Our pleasure. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks.  
>"No thank you. Ellen would kill me if I didn't give her warning before skipping dinner at home. I should probably go." Deans answers as he gathers his stuff.<br>"I'll walk you out." Cass says hopping off the bed.  
>"We can study at my house tomorrow. If its okay with your mom." Dean tells him as they leave his room and head down the stairs with Anna following close behind.<br>"Okay sounds good. Mom?" Cass asks looking to her as the reach the second floor landing.  
>"Of course you can." Anna says leaving them when they reach the first floor, "Good to meet you Dean."<br>"Your mom seems nice." Dean says when he thinks she's out if earshot.  
>"She is." Cass says watching Dean slip on his boots.<br>"Aww leaving so soon Barbie?" Gabe asks walking up to them.  
>"Must you call me that?" Dean asks.<br>"Yeah I think I do." Gabe answers.  
>Dean just shakes his head and turns back to Cass, "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again for having me over."<br>"Anytime. Drive safe." Cass tells him as he opens the door and shuts it behind him.  
>"Seriously Gabriel. Must you make fun if everyone?" Cass asks him heading towards the kitchen.<br>"Come on sometimes it is just to easy." Gabe replies.  
>"So that's Dean Winchester." Anna says when the boys enter the kitchen.<br>"What?" Cass asks.  
>"That's the hot baseball player with the forest green eyes." Anna tells them.<br>"Excuse me." Zachariah snaps standing from the table.  
>"There are always teen girls at the salon talking about the hot new baseball player with gorgeous green eyes." Anna explains.<br>"I did hear he was popular with the ladies but they're all angry he's taken." Gabe says.  
>"Not anymore Lisa broke up with him." Cass tells him.<br>"No way. When?" Gabe asks.  
>"After lunch." Cass answers.<br>"Wow. Girls are gonna be swarming around him. So he'll have his pick of a new one." Gabe jokes.  
>"He's actually pretty heart broken." Cass snaps.<br>"Okay. I was just kidding." Gabe says waving his hands in the air.  
>"Not everything is a joke Gabriel." Cass says to him as he turns to go back to his room.<br>"What's wrong with him?" Cass hears Gabe say as he hits the stairs.  
>Cass sighs as he walks up the stairs. He's unsure of what just happened and why he reacted the way he did. He flashes back to him holding Dean so close. He smiles at the memory even though he knows it wasn't suppose to be a happy one. He continues to his room and throws himself onto his bed. He pulls the pillow Dean was using to his face and breathes in deep. It smells like him. Cass smiles again imagining those green eyes looking up at him. Forest green is a pretty accurate description.<p>

Dean arrives home just as Charlie is leaving. They honk and wave as her yellow vintage bug drives past him. He hurries into the house.  
>"You just missed Charlie." Sam says biting a piece of pizza.<br>"Yeah I passed her."  
>"Jo is pissed at you." Ellen says handing him a plate with two slices on it.<br>"Yeah what else is new."  
>Bobby walks in the kitchen and sits down before saying, "Sit down Dean."<br>Dean swallows hard as he sits down and tries to think of what he possibly could have done wrong.  
>"If this is about the water balloon in Jo's locker it was just suppose to be part of our stupid war." Dean says nervously.<br>"No you idjit it's about... You put a water balloon in Jo's locker? Nice." Bobby laughs raising his fist to fist bump Dean.  
>"Yeah I should've recorded it." Dean tells him as he takes a bite of his pizza.<br>"I wish I could have seen her face." Bobby says still chuckling to himself.  
>Ellen clears her throat loudly behind them.<br>"Oh right. So boys your father called today." Bobby starts.  
>Both Sam and Deans faces drop automatically. They just stare at Bobby with wide eyes.<br>"What... What did he want?" Dean tries to ask in a steady voice.  
>"To check in on you. He wants to see..." Bobby says folding his hands on top of the table.<br>"No." Sam screams before running out of the house.  
>"Sam!" Dean calls after him, "Bobby he can't... We can't."<br>Bobby just nods and Ellen walks goes behind him and gives his shoulder a squeeze.  
>"I should go after him." Dean tells them as he gets up from the table.<br>Dean walks in the back yard which is basically a car graveyard. Sam could be hiding anywhere in the hundreds of rows of cars. He begins to weave his way through looking for his brother. He finally finds him sitting on the hood of an old mustang.  
>"I don't wanna see him Dean. You promised." Sam says near tears.<br>"I promised we wouldn't go back with him not that we wouldn't see him. I don't think Bobby will make us but he doesn't actually have custody of us." Dean tells him as he sits down on the hood next to Sam and wraps an arm around his shoulders.  
>"I told Jess."<br>"I told Cass."  
>They don't say anything for awhile. They just sit next to each other and watch the clouds float by.<br>"Do you remember the nights when he used to pass out early and you could tell he wouldn't wake up until morning?" Sam asks.  
>"Of course I do. I would sneak us with some food and a blanket out of the house to go sit in the park. We would spread out the blanket and just stare at the stars."<br>"We don't do that anymore."  
>"We don't have a reason to sneak out."<br>"I like it here Dean. It feels like a home. Our home."  
>"I know Sammy. I know. And I'm gonna try my hardest to make sure we stay right here."<p> 


	3. Party of the Night

A/N: YAY some yummy stuff happens here. It's the night of Meg's party what ever could go wrong? Cass starts to question his beliefs. This is where the homophobia starts although it's not quite homophobia it's hard to explain but you'll understand. Obviously we have more Dean/Castiel relationship forming. This is the last chapter I have ready to post but I am working on the 4th. I have no idea how long this will be but I know what I want to happen.

Dean sighs loudly as he gets up for school on Thursday. It had to be better than yesterday. He blinks and realizes he's not alone. He looks next to him and sees Sam. He smiles down at his brother and grabs his wrist to look at his watch. 5:30. Dean carefully gets out of the bed trying not to wake Sam.  
>"Dean?" He hears Sammy ask behind him.<br>"Go back to sleep Sam you have half an hour. I'm just going to take a shower."  
>Dean smiles as Sam closes his eyes and turns back over. He walks quietly to the bathroom hoping not the wake anyone else. Once in the shower Dean decides to take care of his morning wood. With the hot water beating against his back he places one arm on the wall under the shower head and his head against his arm as he lowers his other hand to grip his erection. He moans as he begins to pump and fondle himself. He imagines Lisa on her knees sucking him off or the two of them rolling around in the back of the impala. He's groaning loudly as he feels the familiar pressure build in his stomach. In a flash he's no longer picturing her brown eyes looking up at him. He sees a bright blue and short messy brown hair. He lets out a long groan as his orgasm washes over him. He keeps his eyes closed and pictures Cass's smile that seems to make his eyes shine even brighter. He snaps his head up and turns on the cold water. He just orgasmed to the imagine of his tutor giving him head. He finishes showering quickly under the cold water.<br>When he gets back to his room Sam is still laying on his bed but he's not asleep. He's just staring at the ceiling.  
>"Oh I'm sorry I'll leave." Sam says sitting up as he notices Dean walk in.<br>"You're fine." Dean tells Sam as he drops he dirty clothes on a pile he thinks is also dirty. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you."  
>"No problem kid."<br>Dean remembers when they first got to Bobby's Sam used to have horrible nightmares unless he slept with Dean. He just walks over and ruffles his brother hair before going to look for clothes. "Alright I guess I'll go get dressed." Sam says as he starts to leave the room.  
>Dean beats Jo and Sam downstairs. He's not surprised to see Ellen and Bobby already sitting at the table.<br>"Good morning." Ellen says cheerfully.  
>"Morning." Dean greets as he grabs a bowl, cereal, and the milk.<br>"Sam okay?" Bobby asks putting the paper down.  
>"Yeah he'll be fine." Dean answers pouring the cereal into his bowl.<br>"Glad to hear it. I can keep your father away for now but I'm not quite sure for how long." Bobby tells him.  
>"I know. Anyway can I have a friend over after school?" Dean asks.<br>"Sure honey who?" Ellen asks.  
>"This kid Castiel. He's tutoring me for English." Dean explains.<br>"Castiel? His parents religious or somethin'?" Bobby chuckles.  
>"Yeah they are and so is he. Most people call him Cass." "Well I can't wait to meet this little bible thumper." Bobby says as he picks back up the paper.<br>"Jo told me Lisa broke up with you. I'm sorry sweetheart." Ellen says reaching over to pat his hand.  
>"Yeah I'm over it." Dean answers swirling his cereal around.<br>Sam and Jo come down shortly after and their morning continues like any other.  
>**** Cass wakes up dreading having to face anyone. He hid in his room last night skipping dinner. He takes a deep breath and gets out of bed to get ready for his day. He walks out of his room just as Gabriel is leaving his. "Good morning Castiel. Are you going to yell at me again?" Gabe asks joining Cass to walk down the stairs.<br>"Morning Gabe. No I'm not and I'm so sorry for yesterday. I don't know what came over me."  
>"It's okay but are you sure you don't know why you reacted like that?"<br>"Yes I'm positive. What are you insinuating?"  
>"Nothing nothing." Gabe teases as they reach the first floor and he puts an arm around Cass's shoulders.<br>They walk into the kitchen like that.  
>"Good morning boys. I'm glad to see you've made up." Anna beams at them.<br>"Yes all is right in whoville." Gabe says going to the cabinet to grab a bowl.  
>"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." Cass says going next to Gabe to grab a breakfast bar.<br>"You should apologize to Gabe. He did nothing to you that caused you to act in such a way towards him." Zachariah snaps.  
>"He already did apologize dad. We're brothers I'm pretty sure we're suppose to fight." Gabe says messing up Cass's hair.<br>"We'll I'm glad to hear all is well. I made you both lunch. I put them in Cass's bag so you don't forget yours Gabe."  
>"Thanks mom." Cass says walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek, "Dont forget I'm going to Dean's after school to study."<br>"Have fun." Anna says as he leaves and kitchen and heads for the front door.  
>**** The school day goes by quickly. Dean awkwardly says hi when he passes Cass in the hallways and he's getting an odd vibe back. Despite that when Dean leaves the school fifteen minutes after the last bell Cass is leaning against his car.<br>"Do you wanna follow me?" Dean says walking up to him. "Sounds good." Cass says before walking towards his car.  
>Dean checks his rear view mirror every few minutes to make sure Cass is behind him. Dean pulls into a driveway with a big sign that says 'Bobby's Do It Yourself Car Repairs'. Dean parks his car next to a fence and Cass pulls behind him.<br>"Sorry my house isn't as nice as yours." Deans says getting out of his car and swinging his bag over his head.  
>"No I like it. It's not cold like mine. You can tell it has a lot of personality just like the people in it." Cass jokes as he grabs his bag and shuts his door. Dean just chuckles as he leads the way to the back door. Cass stands next him as Dean finds the right key. Just as he's opening the door he hears the noise too late. A huge tub tips and spills water all over both of them.<br>"JO!" Dean screams kicking the door open. The wet boys enter through the laundry but Dean stops in front of the entrance to the kitchen. Bobby is sitting at the table cracking up. "Seriously Bobby. You couldn't have warned me." Dean snaps.  
>"Oh no I'm not getting in the middle of this." Bobby says still laughing.<br>Dean just shakes his head and enters the kitchen.  
>"Where's your head boy take your shoes off. Idjit." Bobby tells him.<br>Dean glares at him and slips off his shoes and he grabs Cass's from him and puts them on top of the dryer in the room behind them.  
>"This is Cass by the way. He also got soaked." Dean says pointing to Cass, "Cass this old man is Bobby."<br>"Old man my ass. You're lucky I hurt my back otherwise I'd show you a thing or two." "Yeah yeah." Dean says clapping him on the shoulder as he walks past with Cass close behind.  
>"Sam is in his room with some girl. Check on them would ya. It's nice to meet you Cass." Bobby calls after them.<br>"Sorry about him." Dean says turning around a few stairs up.  
>"No personality just like I said." "Shit." Jo screams as she starts down the stairs without realizing Dean is on them.<br>She immediately turns and runs.  
>"Relax Joey all in good fun right?" Dean says reaching the second floor.<br>Cass sees a door across from the stairs slam shut and assumes it's her room.  
>Dean walks to a door to the right of the stairs and knocks.<br>"Come in." Sam calls out.  
>Dean opens the door and smiles at his brother and Jess. They are sitting on his bed surrounded by books.<br>"How's it going in here?" Dean asks.  
>"Pretty good." Sam answers, "Why are you drenched?"<br>"Jo! Bobby wanted me to check on you." Dean adds, "Oh Cass Jess is here." Dean moves a little out of the way so Cass can see into the room.  
>"Hey Jess." Cass greets with a smile.<br>"Hi Cass. I didn't realize you and Dean were friends." Jess says waving.  
>"New friends." Cass smiles at Dean. "Alright well we'll be in my room if you need anything. Sam should I leave the door open?" Dean winks at him.<br>Sam's face turns red and he chucks a paper ball at his brother. Dean just closes the door and backs away.  
>"Do you want anything to drink or eat? I think Ellen made a pie yesterday there may still be some left." Dean offers.<br>"Sure sounds good. A water if you have it." Cass answers standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Leave your bag there and follow me." Dean says marching back down the stairs.  
>Cass follows after placing his bag at the top of the stairs. They get to the kitchen and Bobby isn't there. Dean automatically goes the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and a coke. He throws the bottle of water to Cass who is grateful to have caught it. Dean also removes a covered pie plate. He grabs two plates and places a slice on each. He returns the pie plate to the fridge before handing Cass his pie. They turn and leave the kitchen to head back upstairs. Cass grabs his bag as Dean walks down the hallway next to the stairs. "I kinda cleaned up." Dean says opening the last door on the left.<br>"I'm sure it's fine." Cass says walking inside.  
>It was small room compared to Cass's but nice. Like the rest of the house it had hard wood floors. There was a deep red circle carpet that pretty much took up the whole floor. He had a double bed, a dresser, and a night stand. Along with a few piles of clothes. Cass placed his drink and bag on the bed and his pie on the dresser. He walked around the room examining the posters. A few car ones, a few car ones with girls in bikini's, and some bands Cass had never heard of.<br>"The Kinks?" Cass asks raising an eyebrow.  
>"Come on seriously 'You Got Me Going' is a classic."<br>Cass just shakes his head and shrugs.  
>"What am I going to do with you?" Dean laughs.<br>"Hey Three Dog Night I know." Cass proclaims proudly pointing at another poster.  
>"Good. Maybe there's hope for you yet. Now these wet clothes." Dean says walking over to his dresser, "Awesome Ellen did laundry and put it away." Dean pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and two shirts.<br>"Do you want something to change into" Dean asks holding out the extra set of clothes.  
>"Sure."<br>"There's a bathroom right next door if you'd rather change in there."  
>"No this is fine."<br>Dean pulls his shirt off first before tugging the wet jeans down around his hips. Cass can't help but stare at Dean in his black briefs. Dean fixes the waist band on them with a loud snap that pulls Cass from staring. Cass takes off his shirt and is ashamed by his body. He was pretty toned but Dean had a six pack and thick biceps. When Cass has his pants off he looks at Dean again who already has gray sweatpants on and is sliding a red Grateful Dead shirt over his head. Cass goes back to getting dressed. Now it's Deans turn to stare as Cass moves to grab the black sweatpants off the bed. He slides them up over his blue stripped boxers. Deans eyes roam over his toned chest. He catches himself licking his lips as Cass slides a hand into the pants to fix his underwear. Cass slides the gray shirt over his head. He smooths it out and looks down at it.  
>"Who's Jefferson Airplane?" Cass asks still staring at the shirt.<br>"The Jefferson Starship before band." Dean explains.  
>"Thanks for clarifying." Cass says sarcastically as he starts to fold his clothes.<br>"Do you want me to throw them in the dryer?" "No thanks these are fine until I get home. I'll wash them then return them."  
>"Okay so grab your pie and have a seat."<br>Cass grabs his pie off the dresser and takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed. They sit in silence. There is still an odd vibe in the air. Only the boys thought it was only noticeable to them and for different reasons. Dean quickly has half his pie eaten while Cass only takes a few bites.  
>"Do you like pie?" Cass asks.<br>"I love it. I think it's the best thing in the world." Cass just smiles and watches as Dean eagerly finishes his piece and them downs half his coke. Cass takes his last bite and grabs Deans plate and places them on the night stand next to his water.  
>"Thanks. So where should we start?"<br>Dean asks grabbing his bag.  
>"Well we have a test Monday so we might as well start studying. Are we meeting up tomorrow?"<br>"I have a long practice tomorrow since we have the weekend off 'to rest'." Dean says using air quotes.  
>"Okay so skip tomorrow do you want to meet up Saturday?"<br>"I have to go to Meg's party. Are you gonna go?"  
>"I haven't decided yet."<br>"Come on I'll be there and so will Jo and Charlie. They're cool people. I'm sure you can bring Gabriel and Balthazar."  
>"What makes you think I would want to I bring them?"<br>"I see you with those two the most."  
>"Ahh watching me again."<br>Dean blushes and starts flipping through his book.  
>"No... Well... I mean... If you wanna study Saturday afternoon we can go to the party together."<br>"Okay sounds good." Cass isn't sure where that came from he wasn't much of a party scene kid.  
>"If you go to page 313 it has a list of all the characters and a little synopsis about them."<br>"Thanks."  
>They spend about a hour and a half quizzing each other on the different aspect of the first part of the play. Dean suddenly slams his book closed.<br>"I can't do this anymore." Dean groans to the ceiling as he sinks down lower in his bed.  
>"Come on Dean we have to study.<br>"I did just study and I'm exhausted."  
>Cass gives up and moves the books out of the way so he's laying down more too.<br>"So Dean um about yesterday..." Cass starts.  
>"Yeah listen thanks. I'm never like that like ever. I think you're the only person to see me cry since my mom died when I was eight."<br>"Do you mind me asking how she died."  
>"No, not at all." Dean just places his hands behind his head and stares at the ceiling," Sammy and I always got along well. We played with each other constantly. She encouraged us to use our imaginations to do anything and become anyone. One day while she was taking a nap Sam and I were playing. We decided to pretend we were camping in my room. So we built a huge fort and it was awesome but we agreed that we needed a campfire. So we took a desk lamp and got a bunch of socks and buried it with them so it sort of glowed. We ended up going to the den to find a movie to watch in the tent but we fell asleep leaving the light on under the socks. I woke up to the house full of smoke and a fire fighter carrying me. I could see Sam in another ones arms but I couldn't see my mom. I asked for her and they radioed that there was another person somewhere. Well long story a little shorter my parents bedroom and mine had these vents I guess that connected the rooms. Smoke filled hers quickly and she died of smoke inhalation in her sleep. They said it was fast. I'm happy about that but it turned my dad into a monster and the rest you know."<br>"I'm so sorry Dean."  
>"Yeah." is all Dean can say.<br>Dean moves close to Cass and reaches over him, pressing their bodies close together. Cass gasps softly at the contact but shuts his mouth quickly. Dean grabs something and lays down close to Cass. He holds up a black and white picture of a pretty blond women holding a cute blond haired boy.  
>"She was beautiful." Cass tells him.<br>"Yeah she was. She was an amazing mom."  
>"So I'm the only one who knows?"<br>"Apparently Sam told Jess but I don't know how much."  
>"You don't think you should tell Bobby?"<br>"Bobby thinks of us as his sons. I don't know what he would do to my dad if he found out."  
>Cass just nods in understanding. They lay there quietly for awhile each caught up in their own thoughts. Cass wondering how he can help Dean and if Dean even needed his help. Dean wonders why he feels he can trust Cass in a way he never has trusted anyone before. A knock at the door makes them both sit up and Dean lowers the picture.<br>"What?" Dean calls.  
>Jo opens the door and leans against the frame.<br>"Mom just called and wanted to know if Cass was staying for dinner." Jo explains.  
>Dean just looks at Cass.<br>"Sorry maybe another time. I should go though." Cass tells them getting off the bed.  
>"Yeah okay." Dean says getting up as well.<br>"Hey I'm sorry about the water. It was meant just for Dean." Jo says to Cass apologetically.  
>"It's fine." Cass says putting his books into his bag and grabbing his wet clothes.<br>"I'll walk you out." Dean says following him out of the room.  
>They go down the stairs and Dean stands against the door frame of the laundry room as Cass puts on his shoes. Cass is surprised when Dean walks him to his car.<br>"Hey look thanks for listening to me about all this sappy shit but feel free to tell me I shut the hell up." Dean tells him.  
>"I'm always hear to listen Dean." Cass smiles at him, "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Drive safe." Dean says as Cass gets in his car.  
>Dean waves as he drives off and then heads back to the house. "I never pictured you to be buddy buddy with thumper." Jo says when Dean walks into the kitchen.<br>"I'm just full of surprises." Dean tells her before heading back up to his room.  
>**** Cass gets home and heads right for the kitchen where the laundry room is off of.<br>"What are you wearing?" Gabe asks looking up from his television show in the den. His mom and Zachariah get up and walk into the kitchen to look at him.  
>"I didn't know you liked Jefferson Starship." Anna chuckles walking over to inspect the shirt.<br>"Technically it's the Jefferson Starship before band." Cass jokes.  
>"Why are you wearing a devil music shirt?" Zachariah snaps.<br>"As Dean opened the door for us to go into his house we got a tub of water dumped on us." Cass explains holding up the wet clothes.  
>"Why was water dumped on your head?" Anna asks taking the clothes from him.<br>"Apparently Dean and his sister are in some type of water war." Cass tells them.  
>"Sounds extremely childish are they aware they're in high school." Zachariah says harshly.<br>"Is that why Jo got a water balloon to the face in her locker?" Gabe asks laughing.  
>"Yes apparently no where is off limits." Cass jokes back. They both seem to ignore Zachariah. "Well it sounds like fun to me I remember you boys running around with water guns." Anna laughs.<br>"The good ole' days." Gabe says.

Friday goes by in a flash and soon it's Saturday. Cass and Dean hadn't picked a time so Dean was waiting on him to call or text.  
>"Oh just call them." Ellen snaps as Dean checks his phone for the twelfth time in half an hour.<br>"What?" "Whoever your waiting on to call won't magically call if you keep checking your phone. So suck it up and call them."  
>"Nah it's not that important." Dean says as he begins to flip channels on the tv.<br>Ellen just shakes her head and walks out of the room. "Waiting for your boyfriend to call?" Jo asks sitting on the end of the couch.  
>"Shut up he's not my boyfriend."<br>"Sorry. What are we watching?"  
>"Nothing's on."<br>"Wait stop Indiana Jones."  
>"Fine."<br>They relax on the couch and watch the last forty five minutes of the movie. It's 1:30. Bobby and Ellen had left a little while ago to see Bobby's friend Rufus.  
>"Did Cass say what time he was coming over?" Jo asks getting off the couch.<br>"No and I didn't exactly ask."  
>"Well apparently it's a marathon so you can always just hang out with me and rot your brain." Jo laughs and gets off the couch. "Sounds like a plan. Get me a coke while you're up." "Lazy."<br>Jo returns to the couch with two cokes and some chips. They settle in and start the next movie. Dean laying down with his feet going over Jo. Sam joins them a few minutes later. He steals a pillow out from Deans head and lays on the floor.  
>About half an hour in the doorbell rings.<br>"Sam!" Jo and Dean say at the same time.  
>"Fine I'll get it." Sam says getting up.<br>"It's probably Charlie." Jo tells him.  
>They hear the door open and hear people talking.<br>"Surprise surprise it's a Charlie." Sam says walking back into the living room, "And a Cass."  
>"Oh hey." Dean says smiling.<br>"Oh a smile for me thanks Winchester." Charlie says walking over and sitting on Dean.  
>"Hey watch where you plant that bony butt of yours." Dean jokes poking her.<br>Charlie just kind if bounces up and down a bit, "Kinda lumpy."  
>Cass bites his lip as he watches Charlie bounce on his crotch. Dean rolls over and knocks her off of him and the couch.<br>"How rude." Charlie says.  
>Jo, Sam just laugh at them.<br>"You guys just happen to arrive at the same time?" Jo asks.  
>"I was at the library studying and when I was leaving I noticed him and said hello. He asked what I up to I said heading over here and when he said he was coming over at one point I figured why not come together." Charlie explains. "Nice timing. Well come in and get comfy. We're watching Indiana Jones." Dean says as he sits up and pats the middle couch cushion for Cass.<br>Cass joins him and Jo on the couch after placing his bag on the floor. Charlie sits in the reclining chair usually saved for Bobby and Sam goes back to laying on the floor.  
>"Can I get you anything?" Dean asks Cass.<br>"A soda?" is his reply.  
>"Get me one too." Charlie says to him.<br>"Get it yourself you practically live here." Dean replies as he gets up and walks to the fridge. He returns to the living room, which is right off the kitchen, and drops Charlie's soda in her lap. He hands Cass his before returning to his seat next to him.  
>They sit in silence and watch the movie. They talk during the commercials but one of them usually screams shut up when it comes back on. When the movie ends they all get up and stretch. "To my room to study?" Dean asks Cass.<br>"Guess so." Cass shrugs while getting his bag. They head up the stairs to Deans room. It neater this time. No piles of clothes. Dean grabs his books from his dresser and settles onto the bed.  
>"So are you interested in Charlie?" Cass asks.<br>"What?"  
>"Oh just the way you two were acting made me wonder."<br>"No." Dean chuckles, "She would be more interested in dating Jo than me."  
>"She's a lesbian."<br>"She prefers women."  
>"I don't think I've ever met a lesbian before." Cass states as he sits on the bed and starts flipping through his book to find the page.<br>"Well you have now."  
>"Okay on to more pressing matters."<br>Dean just groans and they set off quizzing each other on facts, words and characters. They stop when someone knocks on the door.  
>"What?" Dean calls.<br>It was Sam he opens the door slowly, "Are you guys done yet it's five thirty and we're starving."  
>Dean just smiles at his brother, "Yeah I guess we are. What do you guys want to eat?" "Pizza seems the easiest." Sam shrugs. "Okay order three pies. Cass do you like any special toppings?"<br>"Mushrooms."  
>"Okay one sausage, one mushroom and whatever the girls want." "Okay." Sam says before leaving.<br>"A whole mushroom pizza?" Cass asks.  
>"Sam likes mushroom as well so instead of getting half I got a whole."<br>"Okay so do we study till it gets here?" Dean just stares at him.  
>"I'll take that as a no. So what do you want to do?"<br>"Come with me."  
>Dean leads them out of his room and down the stairs to the living room. Sam is standing in the kitchen on the phone and Jo was chilling on the couch with Charlie. "Wow your head didn't explode?" Charlie jokes.<br>Sam hangs up the phone and walks up to them, "Ash says about forty five minutes. Apparently they're busy."  
>"Ok so what should we do to pass the time?" Jo asks.<br>Dean just smirks, "Car go seek." Jo, Sam and Charlie jump screaming, "Car go seek."  
>"What is car go seek?" Cass asks.<br>"Simple it's hide and go seek meets marco polo but we do it in all the cars outside. You can hide in them, trunk included or really just about anywhere that's not inside a building or garage. The person who's it screams Batman and the rest scream Spider-Man. We don't do it with our eyes closed though." Dean explains to him.  
>"That's a lot of ground to cover." "We'll break into teams. We can be one team and the girls with Sam."<br>"Why am I on the girls team?" Sam whines.  
>"Fine Sam you can be on our team." Dean ruffles his hair.<br>"No we want him on our team." Jo says grabbing him.  
>"Ladies, ladies please there is enough Sam for everyone." They all just start laughing.<br>"Be on the girls team. I'm gonna text Ash so he knows to come find us in the back." Dean says pulling his phone out. He sends the message explaining. Ash had played the game with them enough times to know how it worked. When Dean looks up from his phone only Cass is next to him.  
>"Apparently they're going first." Cass explains.<br>"Dammit." Dean says and then runs out of the back of the house with Cass following.  
>"Batman." Dean screams and the game is on. Dean and Cass find them pretty easily but they had strategized. It took Sams team awhile to find Dean and Cass. They are in their third round and they've only found Charlie. "Superman!" they hear behind them.<br>Charlie, Cass and Dean all turn and see Ash walking towards them carrying pizzas. "Pizza!" Sam screams jumping out of a trunk a few cars away.  
>Jo's climbs down from the top of an rv near the back and runs over to them.<br>"How much do I owe you Ash?" Dean asks pulling his wallet from his back pocket.  
>"$34 even and a slice of pepperoni for the road."<br>Dean takes the pizzas and puts them on the hood of a car next to them. He hands him $40. "Keep the change." Dean says as he opens the boxes to find the pepperoni.  
>When he does he takes out a slice and hands it to Ash.<br>"Well I would love to stay but we're swamped so I better get back." Ash says.  
>"Alright we'll see you tonight." Jo says. Dean waves goodbye and grabs the pizzas to lead the way into the house. Sam goes to a cabinet and grabs a bunch of paper plates.<br>They eat and chat about stupid things. Two pizzas later and they're all throwing their plates and empty cans away. It's about 6:45.  
>"I guess we should go get ready." Jo says.<br>"Alright go get all girly and pretty." Dean teases.  
>Jo just punches him in the shoulder and leads Charlie upstairs.<br>"I should go shower. Are you gonna be alright hanging out " Dean asks.  
>"Yeah I'll be fine." Cass answers. Dean goes upstairs, heads to his room to grab a pair of underwear and then the bathroom He only takes about fifteen minutes. He walks out of the bathroom in his briefs with a towel around his neck and his dirty clothes in one arm.. He goes to his room whistling a Beatles song not really paying attention. He throws his dirty clothes into a laundry basket that Ellen had given him. He turns to his dresser and is stopped in his tracks.<br>"Give me a freakin heart attack why don't ya." Dean says to Cass who is laying on his bed.  
>"I'm sorry. I'll leave." "No it's fine I just didn't see you when I walked in."<br>"What were you whistling?"  
>"Hey Jude."<br>"The Beatles song?"  
>"Hey I'm impressed. My mom used to sing it to Sam and I when we were little." Dean explains as he grabs clothes out of his drawer.<br>"Well it's a good song." Dean just smiles at him and pulls on a pair of jeans. He takes the towel and dries his hair before tossing it into the basket. Dean grabs a shirt and pulls it over his head.  
>"ACDC. Do you listen to any modern music?" Cass asks. "A little not much."  
>"I don't think I'm dressed for a party."<br>"Stand up."  
>Cass stand up and walks in front of him. Dean just walks around him. Cass is wearing his usual khaki pants and a blue button up shirt with a pair of dockers.<br>"Well you'll look as out of place as a N'sync fan at a Backstreet Boys concert." Dean tell him.  
>"You know N'sync and the Backstreet Boys?" Cass asks raising an eyebrow at him.<br>"Hey let's focus on you." Dean reaches down and untucks the shirt. He stares at him again and unbuttons a couple of the top buttons of the shirt.  
>"Better. Not great but better." "Thanks. You realize we're late right? Meg said the party started at seven."<br>"Dude it's party you can't show up on time."  
>Cass just furrows his brows as Dean grabs a pair of socks and sits on his bed to put them on. Dean slaps his knees and stands up to walk out of the room. Dean walks to Jo's door and knocks.<br>"What?" she yells from behind it.  
>"You almost ready?" Dean asks.<br>"Yeah we'll be down in 5."  
>Dean just turns around and leads Cass down the stairs. Sam is laying on the couch watching tv.<br>"You'll be okay while we're gone?" Dean asks his brother as he slips on his boots which are near the door.  
>"Yeah I'll be fine. Go have fun." Sam says half paying attention.<br>"Alright Bobby and Ellen should be back soon. You have mine and Jo's cell numbers." Dean tells him.  
>"Yeah yeah." Sam mumbles giving the tv his full attention again.<br>They hear the girls on the stairs behind them. Jo is wearing a black mini skirt with a purple tank top and Charlie is wearing a long black Star Wars shirt with leggings and a studded belt around the middle.  
>"Ready?" Dean asks.<br>"Yup." Jo replies.  
>"Alright Cass do you wanna drive yourself of do you want to ride with me?" Dean asks him.<br>"I'll take mine that way if I want to leave I can." Cass tells him.  
>"Okay and Charlie you taking Jo?" "Yup."<br>"Alright let's rock and roll. See you later Sammy." "Bye" Sam says. Jo, Charlie and Cass say goodbye to him before following Dean out of the house. They follow Dean to Meg's house. There were a lot of cars there already so they park around the corner. When they reach the house Nick is standing at the door. "Hey guys. Castiel what a pleasant surprise." Nick greets.  
>"Hi Nick. I figured you only go through high school once right." Cass answers.<br>"True, well I'm glad you could make it please go and enjoy." Nick says moving aside so they can enter. Charlie and Jo split off when they see someone. Cass stays near Dean as he walks around saying hi to different people.  
>Dean does a couple of shots but Cass declines. To his surprise Dean doesn't push it on him and he actually defends him when people try to force him.<br>"Dean old buddy." Alastair says walking up to them.  
>"Al." Dean says curtly.<br>"Spin the bottle truth or dare in Meg's room ten minutes. Bring Bambi here" he says before walking away.  
>"We don't have to go." Dean tells Cass.<br>"No it's fine. I should participate in something." Cass says shrugging.  
>Dean nods and goes to try and find Jo. He finds her sitting at the kitchen taking a hit out of a bowl. He takes it from her and gives it to someone else.<br>"I don't think so Jo." Dean says sternly.  
>"Come on Dean it's a party." she says with slurred words.<br>"I said no. Don't make me call Bobby to come and get you. There's a reason why you were told you could only come if I came." Dean tells her.  
>"Fine." she says in a huff and crossing her arms.<br>"Charlie don't let her do anymore drugs or drink much more. Otherwise you and me are gonna have problems." Dean says harshly to Charlie who is sitting next to Jo.  
>She just nods.<br>"Hey sweet cheeks." Abaddon says as she walks up and puts an arm around Cass's shoulders.  
>"Hi Abby." Cass greets.<br>"You joining in on the game?" She asks.  
>"Yeah we'll be there in a minute." Cass tells her.<br>Abby slaps him on the back before heading upstairs.  
>"I guess we should head up." Dean says to Cass.<br>Dean leads the way upstairs but once up there he isn't sure where to go.  
>"In here Ken." Meg says sticking her head out a door, "Hi Clarence. Glad you could make it."<br>"Thank you for having me." Cass says politely.  
>They head into her room which is mostly black with slasher posters and obscene stickers everywhere. Sitting on the floor in a circle is Crowley, Abby, Meg, Lilith and Alastair.<br>"Wow the Holy Ghost is here." Lilith jokes causing everyone to laugh, "Good to see you Dean. Especially now that you're off the market."  
>"Hey Lily." Dean greets.<br>"Dean sit next to Crowley. Clarence you can come sit by me." Meg says rubbing the carpet next to her.  
>They both go to sit down in their spots.<br>"I know I've told you but my name is Castiel and you can call me Cass." He says to her trying to get comfortable.  
>"Did you hear that guys? We can call him Cass." Meg says batting her eyelashes at him.<br>Everyone except Dean awws loudly.  
>"Alright let's get this started. They rules are we spin the bottle and that's the first person who gets to ask truth or dare. We then spin again go see who answers. The person who answers is then the spinner who gets to ask a question. Any questions?" Meg explains. They all say a collective no and Meg spins the bottle. It lands on Lily who has to talk about her most embarrassing drunk moment. Then she dares Crowley to take four shots of Jack Daniels. Crowley dares Dean to takes off Abby's bra with one hand and through her shirt. They all applaud when he does it easily. Dean dares Meg to take three shots of vodka upside down. Meg makes Alastair tell them when and how he lost his virginity. Alastair dares Abby to take a shot from a shot glass placed in everyone's mouth. Abby dares Lilith to kiss Crowley. Lilith dares Cass to give Meg a hickey. Meg watches Dean closely as he stares at Cass's lips attach to her shoulder and she notices him grind his teeth when she purposely moans. Meg dares Alastair to chug a cup of vodka in less than a minute. Alastair makes Crowley talk about a time he was arrested. Crowley dares Meg to take her underwear off over her pants. Meg smiles wickedly at Dean when the bottle lands on him.<br>"I dare you Dean to kiss Cass." she says smiling. Dean looks at Cass and his eyes are wide. "Well get on with it." Crowley tells him. Dean swallows the lump in his throat and crosses the space between them. He moves a hand to Cass's cheek and notices how incredibly warm he feels. He smiles slightly at him before moving to press him lips against his. Both of their backs go straight as a bolt of electricity shoots through them. Cass grabs Deans face and pulls him closer. Dean moves so he's practically sitting in Cass's lap. Deans opens his mouth and licks Cass's lips. Cass parts his slowly and sticks his tongue out to meet Deans. They both moan into each other as they rub together.  
>"Would you two like a room?" Abby asks loudly.<br>Dean and Cass shoot away from each other. They are both breathing heavily as Dean returns to his seat. Everyone is just staring at them. Dean just reaches down and spins the bottle. It lands on Abby. He dares her to wear her bra and Meg's underwear over her clothes. They all watch as she does it. Dean brings his attention to Cass who is just staring at him. "Um I think there's gonna be a fight." Nick says sticking his head in the room.  
>Everyone gets up and leaves the room. Cass follows Dean but doesn't say anything.<br>When they get downstairs they see two guys screaming in each others faces and shoving each other.  
>"I have to find Jo." Dean screams to Cass over everyone and begins to weave through the crowd.<br>Cass tries to follow him but he shortly gets separated. He walks around and tries to find him but after a few minutes he gives up and decides to leave.  
>He wants to his car and leans against it for a moment before getting in. He looks up at the stars and watches the flew clouds float by. He didn't know what to think. He had kissed a girl before but it never felt like that. He licks his lips and can swear he still tastes Dean. He just takes a deep breath and gets in his car to drive home.<p>

Dean walks through all the rooms in Meg's house but can't find Jo or Charlie. He heads into the backyard and sighs in relief when he sees them sitting around a fire pit.  
>"What's going on?" Charlie asks as Dean walks over to them.<br>"Some kind of fight. Have any of you seem Cass?" Dean asks.  
>"Yeah before I came out here I saw him leave." their friend Kevin says.<br>Dean just nods and talks to them for a little while.  
>"I'm leaving." Dean says, "Charlie watch her if anything happens I'm coming after you."<br>"Nothing gonna happen Dean. You're such a good big brother." Jo slurs shakily standing up and walking over to him to give him a hug.  
>"Don't let her drink anymore." Dean says looking at Charlie. "Okay boss man." Charlie tells him.<br>Dean helps Jo sit back down.  
>He waves goodbye to everyone and heads back to the house. He runs into Meg before he could get out of the house.<br>"So that was some kiss you and Clarence shared." Meg says smirking.  
>"His name is Castiel." Dean says threw his teeth.<br>"A little snippy when it comes to your boyfriend." Meg jokes.  
>Dean just clenches his jaw and walks out.<br>"Tell Clarence he's welcome." Meg calls after him.  
>Dean reaches his car and notices the black Prius is gone. He slumps behind the wheel and sighs. He brings a finger up to trace them. He remembers how Cass felt against him and the electricity that surged through him. He runs a hands through his hair and starts his car to head home. When he gets there Sam is still on the couch but Ellen is sitting next to him and Bobby is in his chair.<br>"It's only just after ten. Was the party that dull?" Ellen asks.  
>"Pretty much I'll be in my room if you need me." Dean says before walking upstairs.<br>"Does he seem a bit off to you?" Dean hears Sam ask before he shuts his door.  
>He just walks over and presses play on his iPod then goes to lay on his bed.<br>**** Cass gets home a little before ten and heads right to his room. He stops on the second floor when he hears voices and then his mom laugh. He walks over and knocks on the door.  
>"Come in." She says.<br>Cass opens the door slowly and peaks his head.  
>"Hi honey come in." Anna greets as she shuts the tv off.<br>"Where's Zachariah?"  
>"Taking a shower. You're home early from the party."<br>"Not really my scene."  
>"Yeah I never figured you for a party kid. What's going?"<br>"Can I ask you an odd question?"  
>"Of course come sit down."<br>Cass walks over and sits next to her on the edge of the bed.  
>"Do you think God hates homosexuals?" Cass asks looking at the ground.<br>"I don't think God hates any of his creations."  
>"So you don't think being gay is a choice?"<br>"No sweetheart. I believe you're born the way you're born and God made you exactly the way you should be."  
>"But the Bible says."<br>"The Bible has been translated so many times and by so many different people. We may never know what it actually originally said. I just can't believe that my God would create people who are already damned."  
>Cass just nods slowly thinking about what his mother just said. He had never even considered the possibility that he could be gay but after that kiss with Dean his head was fuzzy and he didn't know what to think.<br>"Honey do you wanna tell me something?" Anna asks him in a low voice.  
>Cass's eyes widen and he lifts his head to look at her but before he could say anything Zachariah bursts out of the bathroom.<br>"I can't believe what you just said to this boy." Zachariah shouts pointing at Cass, " Homosexuals choose that life of sin and choose to go to hell." "Zach I was merely stating my opinion." Anna says calmly.  
>"Well you need to be stating the facts and they are that if you go against God you will burn in hell." Cass swallows hard and gets up to leave but Zachariah grabs him by the shirt.<br>"Don't ever let me hear you talk about homosexuality being alright again." Zachariah hisses in his face.  
>"Let him go." Anna snaps.<br>He lets go of Cass with a small push and he stumbles backwards.  
>"Go Cass." Anna says getting off the bed.<br>Cass leaves the room quickly and shuts the door on his screaming parents.  
>"What's going on?" Gabriel asks sitting on the stairs.<br>"Nothing. I'm going out." Cass says back and heads back downstairs.  
>He slips on his shoes and heads out the door. Where could he go? Balthazars? No his parents would call here to see what was up. Then green eyes pop into his mind and he gets in his car and drives off.<br>He pulls into the scrapyard about fifteen minutes later and sees Deans Impala parked in its normal spot. He parks behind it and walks up to the front door. He pauses for a moment. It was well after ten and he didn't want to wake anyone up. When he hears laughter inside he takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.  
>It opens a few seconds and there is a friendly looking brunette lady staring at him.<br>"Can I help you?" Ellen asks smiling at him.  
>"Hello I'm sorry it's so late but I was wondering if Dean was home and if I can speak with him."<br>"Well come on inside Dean's in his room and I don't care if you talk to him. Who are you?" Ellen asks stepping out of the way to let him come inside.  
>"Cass?" Sam asks as he walks in front of the doorway to tv room.<br>"Hey Sam." Cass greets, "Hello Mr. Singer." "Knock that off boy it's Bobby." Bobby says half serious.  
>"I apologize I'm here to see Dean." Cass tells him.<br>"Well like I said he's in his room. Go on up." Ellen says pointing to the stairs.  
>"Thank you." Cass says before heading up.<br>As soon as he reaches the door he hears music. He hesitates then knocks.  
>"Go away Sammy." Dean calls out.<br>Cass knocks again.  
>"Jesus Christ." Dean says as he opens the door.<br>"No I'm Castiel." "Cass what are you doing here?"  
>"I umm... I'm sorry I shouldn't have come."<br>Dean looks at him curiously and something seems off.  
>"Cass what's wrong?"<br>Cass just swallows a lump in his throat and opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out.  
>"Let's go for a walk." Dean says.<br>"Okay."  
>Deans turns to slips on a pair of sneakers close to him and to shut his music off then leads the way downstairs.<br>"We're gonna go for a walk." Dean tells Ellen and Bobby, "Cass that's Ellen by the way."  
>Cass just waves.<br>"It's nice to meet you Cass we've heard a lot about you." Ellen smiles at him.  
>Cass follows Dean out of house and they start to walk towards the back of the lot. They don't say anything for a long time not until they're almost to the end of the cars and Dean sits on a random hood. Cass hops up next to him. Dean just stares into the sky looking at the stars.<br>"Dean about tonight?" Cass starts.  
>Dean slowly turns and meets Cass's blue eyes. They look sad. He's not sure what comes over him but he puts a hand behind Cass's head and pulls it to his. "I need to see something?" Dean whispers before leaning in to capture his lips. Cass moans quietly into Dean. He opens his mouth before Dean seeks entrance but he follows Cass's lead and allows Cass's tongue to enter his mouth. His takes his time exploring and tasting. Cass has a surge of confidence and shoves Dean onto his back and climbs on top of him. Deans hands work their way to the small of Cass's back. Dean bites Cass's lower lip and it causes him to moan and grind into him. Dean moans in return and tries to pull Cass closer to him.<br>Suddenly Cass pushes away from him and goes back to sitting beside him on the hood. Dean stays laying down trying to catch his breath.  
>"I'm sorry." Cass says still out of breath.<br>"No it's my fault I started it."  
>"Did it feel odd to you?" "Like I was electrocuted." Dean laughs.<br>"Yeah me too." Cass says as he lays down close to Dean.  
>"So what's going on?"<br>"I just did something stupid and I caused my mom and Zachariah to get into a fight. I had to get out of there and didn't know where else to go."  
>"Well I'm glad you came. It's not just you who can listen. Talk to me." Dean says.<br>Dean moves to lay on his side and props his head up with his hand. While Cass just continues to stare at the stars.  
>"That kiss at the party messed me up. I didn't know what to think. So I drove home so confused and well I asked my mom if it was wrong to be gay." Cass explains.<br>"What did she say"  
>"That it wasn't wrong that it was natural for some people but Zachariah heard us and started screaming at my mom and he grabbed me and threatened me."<br>"What did your mom do?"  
>"She screamed at him and then told me to leave . So I left and came over here."<br>"Are you gay?"  
>"I don't know anymore. I never even considered it until you." Cass says digging the palms of his hands into his eyes.<br>"Yeah I know that feeling." Dean sighs as he rolls back onto his back.  
>"You're an awesome kisser though." Cass laughs.<br>"Thanks you're not half bad yourself bible bunny."  
>They chuckle quietly and go back to just staring at the stars. Cass's phone rings soon after.<br>"It's my mom." Cass says as he slides the answer bar, "Hello?"  
>"Cass where are you?" Anna asks.<br>"I'm at Dean's. Mom I'm so sorry I never meant to start anything."  
>"No honey it's fine. When will you be home?"<br>"Do you wanna sleep over?" Dean whispers.  
>"I'm gonna sleep over here if that's okay."<br>"I'll see you tomorrow then. " Anna says.  
>"See you tomorrow mom. I really am sorry."<br>"Don't be. I love you Castiel no matter what." "I love you too." Cass says before hanging up the phone.  
>"You sure I can spend the night?" Cass asks.<br>"One way to find out." Dean answers hopping off the car and beginning to head back to the house.  
>"Are we gonna talk about this?" Cass asks following him.<br>"Talk about what?"  
>"What do you mean talk about what? We've kissed twice now Dean."<br>Dean stops walking and turns to look at him.  
>"I don't know what you want me say. I'm confused as hell. I've only ever been into girls and then you come along with your sparkling blue eyes and pouty lips that make me unable to think straight."<br>"Dean do you want me to go?"  
>"No. We'll figure this out." Dean turns and continues walking to the house.<br>They don't talk again until they're inside. Dean leads him straight into the tv room.  
>"Can Cass sleep over?" Dean asks.<br>"Of course honey. Cass did you ask your parents?" Ellen replies.  
>"Yes ma'am." Cass answers her. "Okay and it's Ellen you hear me. No more of this ma'am business." Ellen laughs.<br>"Yes ma'am I mean Ellen." Cass stutters.  
>They all laugh and Cass just blushes.<br>"We'll be in my room." Dean says before leading Cass upstairs.  
>"Thanks for letting me stay over." Cass says as they reach the second floor.<br>"No problem. That's the bathroom." Dean points to a door as they pass it.  
>Cass follows him into his room and slips off his shoes. Dean walks over to his dresser to get out two pairs of pajama pants. He throws one to Cass. "Thanks." Cass says. Dean nods and slips off his shoes before undoing his jeans. He slides them down and Cass can't help but notice Deans hard. He swallows hard as he watches Dean step out of his pants before grabbing them to throw them in his laundry basket.<br>Dean looks over and catches Cass staring. He just chuckles and Cass blushes before turning away.  
>"It'll go away." Dean laughs. Dean watches as Cass unbuttons his pants and slides them down. He smiles when it's clear Cass is aroused as well. Dean pulls his pants on as Cass picks his up and lays them on the bed. They both finish dressing quietly. Cass unbuttons his shirt to take it off leaving him in a white undershirt.<br>When Cass is done folding his clothes he sits on the edge of Deans bed. "What now?" Cass asks.  
>"We could play truth or dare."<br>"Haha very funny." "Well what are your suggestions?"  
>"No clue."<br>Dean just sighs and walks to the other side if the bed where he sits down against the head board. Cass moves so he's sitting against it too but he brings his knees up close and rests his arms over them. They sit there in silence for a few minutes.  
>"You know I'm not good at these girly moments." Dean states scratching his head.<br>"What do you mean?" "This whole talk about your feelings crap."  
>"Who said we had to talk about our feelings?"<br>"You did outside."  
>"Oh well my feelings are that I like you."<br>"As a friend?"  
>"No as more than a friend." "Good."<br>"Good?"  
>"I like you too."<br>"As a friend?"  
>"Oh shut up." Dean says before moving over to kiss him.<br>Cass's eyes widen before they shut and he sinks into the kiss. Cass lowers his knees. Dean immediately straddles him and pushes him further down the bed. Dean moans when Cass's tongue licks his lips. Dean opens his and their tongues meet. They both moan loudly into each other. Dean pushes harder into him and Cass wraps his arms around him.  
>Dean pulls away and brings his lips to Cass's neck.<br>"You pissed me off when you gave Meg that hickey." Dean whispers against Cass's neck. Dean brings his mouth to Cass's collarbone and attaches himself. Cass moans as Dean begins to bite and suck.  
>"Dean." Cass moans.<br>Cass feels Deans erection pulse against his. He brings a hand up and buries it in Deans short hair. Dean releases his skin with a small pop and Cass tugs his hair to bring Deans mouth back to his. As soon as their lips touch Cass's tongue is seeking entrance into Deans mouth, which he grants immediately.  
>Although Dean is the one on top it's clear that Cass is the one controlling the kiss. He moves feverishly against Deans mouth. Cass uses the hand in his hair to pull Dean closer to him. He bites Deans lip causing him to moan. Cass smiles against him. Dean pulls away and rests his forehead against Cass's "Why does that feel so amazing?" Dean whispers .<br>"I have no answers for you."  
>"I don't know what to do Cass. I've never done this with a guy."<br>"Oh and you think I have?" "No I don't. I would say I don't think you've ever done anything like this but it's obvious you have some skills."  
>"Well for your information I have been almost intimate with a girl."<br>"Really? Who."  
>"I don't know if you remember her she moved over the summer. Hael."<br>"Yeah I remember her she was in a bunch of my classes last year. She was the secretary before Jess."  
>"That's right. Well we all went to this bible camp together and she and I decided to go for a walk one day. We started making out and then other things happened."<br>"What other things?"  
>"She gave me a hand job while I fingered her."<br>"Nice and at bible camp. Maybe you're not the good boy everyone thinks you are."  
>"Apparently not."<br>Dean just smirks down at him.  
>"You're still hard." Cass states.<br>"So are you."  
>They just laugh and Dean puts his head to Cass's shoulder. Cass feels Dean swallow against him and feels Deans hand rub against his erection.<br>"Dean." Cass gasps bunking his hips up slightly. Dean lifts his head while he starts massages him harder and Cass moans loudly. Dean smiles before leaning down to kiss him quickly.  
>"Shhh other people." Dean whispers when he pulls away. Dean's not really sure what he's doing but he follows his instincts and moves his hand into Cass's pants and underwear and runs a finger along his length. He removes his hand and Cass whimpers at the loss. Dean smiles down at him before sitting up. He places his thumbs inside both waistbands and tugs them down just enough to free Cass's erection.<br>Dean leans down to kiss him again as he wraps his fingers around him. Cass moves his hands to tug down Dean's pants as well. His cock bobs out and Cass automatically grabs it. Dean moans into Cass's mouth at the contact. They each start to set up a steady pace pulling and stroking each other. They try to contain their moans and gasps as they both pick up pace. Dean grinds gently down into Cass trying to create more friction. Cass bites Dean's lip as his hand moves down to fondle his balls. Cass kisses Dean fiercely and grips him tighter. Deans hand finds it's way back to Cass's erection and he matches Cass's rhythm. They each feel the other begin to pulse in their hand. With a few more strokes and moans their bodies shake against each other as they each find their release. They're both quickly covered in the others come.  
>They each remove their hands and Dean leans his head against Cass's shoulder again. They're breathing heavily.<br>"That was unexpected." Cass whispers.  
>"You can say that again."<br>"That was incredible."  
>"You can definitely say that again."<br>Dean slowly rolls off of Cass and lays down next to him.  
>"I guess we should get cleaned up." Dean says getting off the bed.<br>"That would be preferable."  
>Dean goes to his dresser and opens several drawers. He hands Cass a pair of boxers, a shirt and new pants.<br>"Why don't you go first." Dean says placing his pile of clothes on the bed.  
>Cass nods and leaves the room to wash up and change.<br>"What should I do with these?" Cass asks holding up the clothes when he gets back.  
>"Put them in the basket. I'll give them back to you after they're washed." Cass nods as he tosses them in and Dean leaves the room. Cass walks over and sits on the bed. He wishes he hasn't been left alone. His thoughts are killing him. What was he thinking this went against everything he grew up believing. He moves and sits against the head board pulling his knees to his chest and his head resting on them. He knew that what he felt for Dean was more than friendship but he was only one guy. He had never been attracted to any of the other boys at school.<br>Dean walks back in and tosses his clothes in the basket. He turns and sees Cass sitting on the bed.  
>"Are you alright?" Dean asks walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge in front of him.<br>"I don't know."  
>"Well what happened in the last ten minutes?"<br>"You left me alone with your thoughts."  
>"Those thoughts are a bitch aren't they." Dean says falling backwards. Cass just looks down at him and then rests he's cheek on his knee.<br>"Wanna tell me?" Dean asks looking over at him.  
>"There's not much to tell. It's just..."<br>"What." "This goes against everything I've been taught everything I've believed."  
>"Answer me a question."<br>"Okay."  
>"What do you think of Gabriel?"<br>"My brother?"  
>"Yes. A week ago did you believe he was going to hell?"<br>"No, but I believed it was wrong."  
>"Did you think that he chooses to want some men?"<br>"No it's not a choice." "See that's my point." Dean tells him and he lifts his shirt and begins to rub his hands over his stomach, "Apparently it's natural to some people to be attracted to the same sex. Just as it's natural for people to be attracted by the opposite sex."  
>"But I'm not attracted to the opposite sex. I've only ever thought about you in this way."<br>"Those are my thoughts exactly."  
>"So you've never been attracted to another guy?"<br>"I mean I've looked at a guy and said oh wow they're attractive but never like this. I've never I've wanted to touch, to kiss a guy the way I do you. It's only you. "  
>Cass leans over and runs his fingers down Deans abs.<br>Dean smiles at him.  
>"Well do you wanna just see what happens? I mean we've only been friends a week." Dean states.<br>"I guess that's the best course of action at this point."  
>"We can take some time get to know each other and see what happens."<br>"Sounds good. Do we start now?"  
>"Sure. Tell me something about you."<br>"Like what?"  
>"What's your favorite color."<br>"Green. Yours?"  
>"Blue. What's your birthday?"<br>"September 18th. You?"  
>"January 24th. Favorite type of movies?"<br>"That's a hard one. I like almost anything but I love horror flicks."  
>"Yeah I could always go for a horror movie but I guess action is my favorite."<br>"Do you read at all?"  
>"A little. I've read like every Steven King book. Did you read A Separate Peace?"<br>"Yes like freshman year. I enjoyed it immensely."  
>"So did I. What about music?"<br>"I listen to a lot of indie stuff and some gospel obviously."  
>"Well I'm pretty sure my clothes and posters show what I like but can I tell you one of my guilty pleasures?"<br>"What."  
>"Taylor Swift. You can't tell anyone but when I'm home alone I blast her and dance around."<br>Cass just stares at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. Dean sits up and stares at him angrily.  
>"Hey seriously you're laughing at me?"<br>Cass can't answer because he's laughing to hard he falls over holding his side.  
>"Seriously dude stop it." Dean snaps.<br>"I'm sorry I can't stop picturing it." Cass manages to get out between laughs.  
>Dean just grits his teeth and grabs a pillow and hits him. That only causes Cass to laugh harder.<br>"I'm sure Taylor would approve of this." Cass laughs.  
>Dean hits him again but harder. Cass wipes tears from his eyes and grabs another pillow and hits Dean back.<br>"Seriously a pillow fight?" Cass asks.  
>Dean just smacks him again and Cass sits up to hit him. They smack each other a few more times before falling on the bed together laughing. They lay next to each other just staring as they catch their breath. Cass smiles at Dean before leaning over to kiss him. Dean places a hand on Cass's cheek and kisses him back.<br>"We should go to sleep it's almost one" Cass says pulling away.  
>"Your right." They sit and pull the blanket back. Dean hands Cass a pillow and he fluffs it a few times before placing it on the bed. He lays down as Dean walks over and turns off the light. "Dammit." Dean curses as he stubs his toe.<br>Cass just laughs.  
>"Oh shut up." Dean jokes as he crawls into bed.<br>"Dean?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Nothing never mind."  
>"No what."<br>"No matter what friends?"  
>"Friends."<p>

They each sleep peacefully next to each other. Dean wakes up first and looks over at sleeping Cass. He almost didn't want to wake him he looks so peaceful.  
>"Cass wake up." Dean says sitting up and nudging him gently.<br>Cass just groans.  
>"Come on Cass I smell breakfast." Dean tries again.<br>"Get out of my room Gabriel." "I'm not Gabriel and this isn't your room."  
>Cass shoots straight up and looks around. Dean starts laughing and Cass looks over at him.<br>"You just gave me a heart attack Dean." Cass tells him laying back down.  
>"Sorry but come one I smell bacon."<br>"Alright let's go."  
>They get out of bed and leaves Deans room.<br>"Bathroom first." Dean says walking into it.  
>Cass waits in the hallway until he's done.<br>"You're turn." Dean says wiping wet hands on his pants.  
>When Cass finishes they head down the stairs. When they almost reach the bottom they hear Ellen call out, "You better be decent we have company."<br>"Yeah I make it a habit of walking around in my underwear." Dean calls back laughing.  
>The boys walk into the kitchen and Cass stops at the door.<br>"Hey Chuck. I didn't know you were coming over." Dean says shaking his hand.  
>"Thought I'd surprise you. Hey Castiel." Chuck says around Dean.<br>"Mr. Shurley?" Cass asks.  
>"Please it's Chuck here." Chuck laughs.<br>"I never told you that he was friend with Bobby and Ellen?" Dean asks.  
>"No you never mentioned it." Cass says still a little stunned.<br>"Well get over it and come sit down. We have pancakes, waffles, bacon and sausage. Unless you want cereal." Ellen says placing plates in front of two empty seats.  
>They walk over and take a seat. There were plates of food. Practically a feast.<br>"Well dig in." Dean says as he loads his plate up with some of everything.  
>Cass takes a few pancakes and some bacon.<br>"Do you want some orange juice?" Ellen asks.  
>"Yes please." Cass answers.<br>"Where's Sam and Jo?" Dean asks taking a bite of sausage.  
>"Sam went somewhere with Kevin and Jo is still passed out. She didn't get home until three." Ellen says placing a glass of orange juice in front of Cass.<br>"Thank you." Cass tells her as he takes a sip.  
>"So polite." Ellen smiles.<br>"Castiel here is one of my best students. A little quiet but a good kid. I didn't realize you two were friends." Chuck laughs.  
>"We weren't before you forced him to tutor me." Dean chuckles elbowing Cass in the ribs.<br>"Well I'm glad you guys are getting along. We'll see tomorrow if his hard work is paying off." Chuck says sipping his coffee.  
>"That's why he slept over. I gotta get all the studying I can in." Dean jokes.<br>"Oh yes in sure the party at Ms. Masters had nothing to do with it." Chuck says eyeing them.  
>"You're well informed for a teacher." Dean tell hims.<br>"All students do is chat about this and that. I probably know more about you guys then you would like." Chuck says pointing a fork at them.  
>They all laugh and continue eating. Cass remains quiet while they eat but Dean is active in the adults conversation. When they're done Dean takes their plates and silverware to the sink.<br>"Let's go back to my room." Dean says as Cass stands up.  
>"Thank you for breakfast." Cass says to Ellen and Bobby.<br>"You're welcome honey." Ellen smiles.  
>"Sorry you had to listen to big mouth over there the whole time." Bobby jokes.<br>"I'm used to it." Cass laughs.  
>Dean just fake punches Cass and steers him out of the kitchen.<br>"Are you gonna stick around for a bit?" Dean asks once they get to his room. "No I should go to mass. If I don't I'll stir even more trouble. Thank you for letting me stay the night."  
>"Anytime."<br>Cass takes off the borrowed pajamas and puts them in the laundry. He can feel Dean watching him get dressed in the clothes from yesterday. "I guess I should go." Cass says slipping on his shoes and heading towards the door.  
>Cass opens it slightly only to have it shut by a hand near his head.<br>"Wait." Dean breathes behind him.  
>Cass spins and stares directly into those green eyes. Dean leans forward and presses his lips against Cass's. Cass's eyes widen at the contact but they slowly close as he kisses him back.<br>"This has been fun." Dean breathes when he pulls away.  
>"Yeah it has been."<br>Dean opens the door and they head back downstairs. They go to the kitchen to find the three adults till talking.  
>"Cass is leaving." Dean says as they enter.<br>"Okay are you sure you have to go Cass?" Ellen asks.  
>"Yes I should get to church." Cass explains.<br>"Alright well feel free to stay anytime." Ellen smiles at him.  
>"Thank you for letting me spend the night and for breakfast. I'm sure I'll see you soon. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Shurley." Cass says before heading towards the front door.<br>"I'll talk to you later Dean." Cass tells him as Dean opens the front door.  
>"Okay. Have fun." Dean says giving him a wink.<br>Cass walks down the steps and turns to see Dean leaning against the door frame. He smiles up at him and Dean smiles back. When he gets to his car the thoughts are back. He was crazy for doing his, for thinking this way but when he looks at Dean none of that seemed to matter.  
>He drives off to his house and gets fresh clothes and then it's off to the church which was only a block away. The first mass is just ending and Cass gets greeted by a lot of people. He immediately see's Gabriel, Balthazar and Michael so he heads over to them.<br>"Well well well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Balthazar says as he walks up.  
>"I slept late." Cass says scratching his head.<br>"Where did you go?" Gabriel asks.  
>"To Deans." Cass explains.<br>"Oh getting mighty cozy with the baseball god." Gabriel winks.  
>Cass feels his cheeks warm and he turns his head.<br>"Where's my mom?" He asks.  
>"Staying far away from my dad. They fought for awhile after you left. I don't know what you started but it wasn't good." Gabriel tells him.<br>"That was by accident." Cass sighs.  
>"Maybe bad boy Dean has been a bad influence on our Cass." Balthazar jokes.<br>"Maybe." Cass says looking around.  
>"Better be careful Castiel if Metatron finds out your buddy buddy with him we'll have another emergency meeting." Michael tells him.<br>"Or if he finds out you went to Meg Masters party." Gabriel says.  
>"You went to her party?" Michael asks.<br>"Yes, Dean asked me to go with him and his friends. I didn't stay long." Cass tells them.  
>"I don't think how long you stayed will matter to our President. He might order an exorcism for you." Balthazar laughs.<br>"I'm going to find mom." Cass says before walking off. Cass finds his mom in the entrance way saying goodbye to people.  
>"Cass!" she exclaims as soon as she sees him.<br>"Hey mom." Cass greets.  
>"About last night."<br>"I don't want to talk about it again mom. Please. I'm sorry I started something between you and Zachariah."  
>"Don't worry everything will be fine. You know you can always talk to me right?"<br>"Yes I know. I'm going to go sit down."  
>"Okay I'll meet you inside."<br>Cass goes and takes a seat as the church empties. Soon people start coming back in and taking their seats. Gabriel comes in with his mom and sit next to him. Zachariah walks up to the podium and begins his sermon. A lot of it has to do with homosexuality and Cass just sits there grinding his teeth. When it's over he continues to sit there after most people have left. The church had always been his place to go to search for answers. A place where he felt safe. Now he felt wrong like he didn't believe he deserved to be sitting in these pews. He looks around at the stained glass windows depicting the stations of the cross. Could he already be damned after so many years of trying to be a good child if God?  
>"Plan on leaving anytime soon?" Gabriel asks as he sits in the pew behind him.<br>"I guess. I just got lost in my thoughts."  
>"This have anything to do with what happened at the party last night?"<br>"What have you heard?" Cass asks him turning around with wide eyes.  
>"Nothing I just assumed but by your reaction I would say something happened."<br>Cass doesn't say anything he just stares at the seat next to him.  
>"You can talk to me you know." Gabriel says putting a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Yeah I know. I guess we should leave. Do you want a ride home?"  
>"Sure."<br>They leave together and tell Anna on the way out that they'll see her at home. Once they get there Gabe suggests a movie and Cass agrees. That's what their doing when their parents get home.  
>"I want to make one thing clean." Zachariah says as he enters the room and stands in front of the tv with his arms crossed, "There will not be anymore mention if homosexuality in this house do you understand?"<br>"Yes." they answer together and Zachariah walks out.  
>Gabe just stares at Cass with wide eyes before Cass gets up to leave. Gabe follows him to his bedroom door.<br>"What was that about?" Gabe asks.  
>"Nothing just drop it. You heard what your dad said." Cass says before he shuts his door in Gabe's face.<br>He feels bad. He knows his brother didn't do anything. He'd apologize later and maybe explain. No he wouldn't explain. He couldn't explain it when he didn't know himself what was going on. He sinks onto his bed and closes his eyes just picturing those green eyes looking at him. 


	4. Unexpected Event

A/N: this took a little longer than i expected. sorry. my sister is 9 months prego and if you didn't already know this pregnant women are needy. hopefully the next one won't take that long. enjoy.

Cass wakes up Monday morning but he doesn't get out of bed right away. He had spent most of Sunday in his room. He would have hid the whole day but he was afraid that would make things worse. He had apologized to Gabe and said he would explain when he could but he barely said anything to his mom or Zachariah. When he finally decides to get up he gets ready for school slowly. The kitchen is quiet when he enters.  
>"Morning honey." Anna says not quite as cheerful as usual.<br>"Morning." is his reply.  
>Cass walks over to the fridge and grabs his lunchbox.<br>"Lunch for me too I hope." Gabe says walking into the kitchen.  
>"Of course." Cass smiles weakly at him, "I'll see you at school. Mom, Zachariah."<br>He nods goodbye and heads out the door.

Dean wakes up to Sam jumping on his bed again.  
>"Is this going to become a regular thing?" Dean asks sitting up.<br>"I asked if you wanted me to get you a bucket of water and you said no." Sam says letting himself fall to his ass instead of his feet.  
>Dean just rolls his eyes at his younger brother and gets out of bed. When he gets downstairs to the kitchen after getting dressed he only sees Bobby, Ellen and Sam.<br>"Where's Jo?" he asks shoving a poptart into the toaster.  
>"She still feels like crap so I'm giving her the day." Ellen tells him.<br>"That's what she gets for downing half a bottle of Jack while she weights 90 pounds soaking wet." Bobby chuckles.  
>"I thought you were suppose to be watching her." Ellen says looking at Dean.<br>"I did. I took a pipe right out of her mouth and I made sure she stopped drinking when she was thoroughly drunk and 2 hours into the party." Dean says placing the poptarts on a plate and sitting down.  
>"She smoked what?" Ellen snaps.<br>"Nothing that's the point."  
>"Oh lay off him Ellen he did his job." Bobby says giving Dean a wink.<br>"I guess but you don't know what happened after that." Ellen says pointing a fork at him.  
>"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find out all the juicy details about the party at school." Sam says getting up to clear his place.<br>Deans face drops when he realizes he was one of those juicy details. When word got out about the kiss who knew what would happen. If Cass's group had a problem with Sam then they would definitely have a problem with him.  
>"You alright boy. You look pale as a sheet." Ellen asks.<br>"Yeah I just uh forgot about the test today." Dean says standing up.  
>"Finish your breakfast or I will." Bobby calls after him while he quickly heads up the stairs.<br>"Eat it." Dean screams back.  
>He reaches his room and grabs his cell phone. He finds Megs number and shoots her a text to meet him in the front of the school. He finishes getting ready and even bugs Sam to hurry up.<br>"What is the rush Dean?" Sam says trying to slip on a shoe while Dean practically drags him down the stairs.  
>"Will you just come on?" Dean snaps.<br>They scream goodbye and head to school.  
>Sam goes to find Jess but Dean is standing in the front of the school pacing.<br>"Hey Ken. You wanted to talk to me?" Meg asks walking up.  
>Dean looks around and pulls her into an empty classroom.<br>"Finally we're alone." she jokes.  
>"How many people know?"<br>"Know what?"  
>"About…about…"<br>"Oh you mean the steamy make out sesh with the bible humper?"  
>"I wouldn't put it quite that way but yes."<br>"I'm not sure. Why? Are you worried about your reputation?"  
>"No. Yes. Well not just mine but Cass's too. His group had a problem with Jess dating Sam can you imagine what they'll do?"<br>"So you want me to convince everyone to keep it all hush hush."  
>"Please Meg."<br>"And what do I get out of this?"  
>"I'll fix your car."<br>Meg squints her eyes at him and taps a finger against her mouth.  
>"Alright you got a deal Winchester." Meg says stretching her hand out.<br>Dean lets out a sigh of relief and clasps her hand.  
>"I want something else." Meg says right as she reaches the door.<br>"What?"  
>"What is going on between you and the bunny?"<br>"Honestly?"  
>"Duh."<br>"I have no idea."  
>"Well you better figure it out I have a feeling I've almost warn him down."<br>Dean just laughs and heads out of the room with her. He heads to both of his lockers stopping to talk to a few people along the way. When 7:20 rolls around he heads to class.  
>"You ready for the test Mr. Winchester?" Chuck asks when Dean walks in.<br>"You betcha." Dean answers.  
>Dean smiles automatically when he sees Cass already sitting in his seat.<br>"Hey." Dean says as he reaches Cass's desk.  
>"Good morning." Cass greets.<br>Dean walks to his seat and drops his bag off but returns to Cass's. He pulls out the chair in front of the other boys desk and sits in it backwards.  
>"What's up?" Dean asks.<br>"Nothing." Cass says trying to avoid looking at him.  
>"So I talked to Meg she's gonna convince everyone to keep their mouths shut."<br>Cass looks up at him then.  
>"What?" he asks.<br>"I asked Meg if she could keep everyone from gossiping about us. I thought you'd want that rather then your club finding out through the grape vine."  
>"Yes I would prefer it that way. Thank you." Cass says coldly.<br>"What's wrong?" Dean asks.  
>"Nothing I need to study."<br>"Cass."  
>"What Dean?" Cass snaps.<br>"Nothing."  
>Dean just gets up and pushes the chair in before heading to his seat. It's better this way Cass thinks leaning his head against his hand. Stop it before it becomes anything more. Before he develops anymore feelings. He decides then to tell Dean he can't tutor him anymore. That first bell rings and kids shuffle in some barely making it before the last one 5 minutes later.<br>"Alright so today is test day." Chuck says standing in front of the class holding the test in one hand and a scantron is the other, "Now it's not very long and if you know your Macbeth it should be quick and easy. When you're done go to the library. Now this does not mean you have free time. You can choose to work with a partner but only one. I want you to find a book you feel is similar to Macbeth and write ten reasons why. This will end up being a big project by the end of the semester so remember that when choosing to work with a partner. Now pass these back and begin. Good luck."  
>With his last words Chuck hands each row the number of test and scantrons they'll need.<br>Dean passes the last ones to the kid behind and takes a deep breath before opening the packet. Chuck didn't lie it was easy when you knew what it was about. Dean finish's in about fifteen minutes and he's about the fourth one. He gathers his stuff and walks to the front of the class. He's surprised to still see Cass staring at one of the pages. He hands in the test and walks out to go to the bathroom before the library. He was seriously confused. What had happened between yesterday and today. He knew Cass was conflicted but he thought they had worked at least some of that out. He stands in front of the bathroom mirror staring at himself. Had he been an idiot to think anything good could come from this. He was tipsy at the party and maybe he read Cass's signals wrong. He turned the cold water on and splashed some onto his face. After staring at himself for a few more minutes he just shakes his head and goes to the library.

Cass can barely read the test. His mind is going a mile a minute. He's so torn between his feelings for Dean and what he feels is right. He gets through about half the questions before he's about to just give up. None of the words on the page are making sense again. Dean's words from the other night are echoing in his mind. Only you. He remembers how Dean felt pressed against his body. How soft and needing his lips were. The feeling of his hand around his cock. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. Those imagines need to leave his head immediately. When he finally brings himself to open his eyes Dean is walking past him and he can't help but stare at his ass. He shakes his head and tries to hurry to finish his test.  
>He slowly gathers his things after he bubbles in the last answer. He hands Chuck the test and heads towards the library slowly. It's wrong he thinks to himself but how can something that feels so good be wrong. He's so conflicted with himself. He doesn't believe it's necessarily wrong but he's not sure it's right. He walks into the library and see's Dean's bag laying on one of the tables. He sit's a few tables away and looks around for him.<br>"He's in the back." Nick says sitting down across from him.  
>"What?"<br>"Dean. That's who you're looking for right?"  
>"Yes. No. I mean I'm not looking for anyone."<br>"Right so I came to talk to you about Saturday."  
>"I thought Dean got Meg to agree to shut everyone up."<br>"Oh he did but just to other people. You're not exactly other people now are you?"  
>"What do you want Nick?"<br>"To see how you are?"  
>"I'm great. Fantastic even."<br>"Come on Castiel I know you a lot better than that."  
>"Fine. I'm awful I think I just failed my test and I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy."<br>"Going crazy over Dean?"  
>"Yes alright. What is wrong with me?"<br>"Nothing so you're bisexual."  
>"That's just it maybe if this had happened before I could wrap my head around it but I'm seventeen and I've never been attracted to a guy before."<br>"So you're a new bisexual."  
>"What would you know?"<br>"I know that I've never seen you smile more than I have in this past week and I know that you don't just toss aside the thing that makes you smile like that."  
>"It's not that simple."<br>"It really is when you don't over think it. We won't know in this lifetime if it's wrong or right. All I know is that we have a duty to ourselves to be happy. Screw everyone Castiel. Just be happy."  
>Cass just stares at him for a few minutes. It was true that Cass had felt happier than he has in a long time and that Dean was a big part of that.<br>"Thank you." Cass says when he stands suddenly.  
>Nick just nods and smiles at him. Cass walks towards the back of the library checking every aisle. He finds Dean in the second to last flipping through a book. He swallows hard and walks up to him. Dean hears someone coming and turns to face him. Cass just shoves him against the bookshelf and kisses him hard.<br>"What are you doing?" Dean asks pushing him away.  
>"I'm sorry about before. I just get in my own head sometimes and I tend to talk myself out of things and I'm sorry."<br>Dean just smiles at him and pushes his lips against his for a moment.  
>"You're gonna give me whiplash." Dean laughs as he pulls away and shakes his head.<br>"Look I still don't know if this is right or not but I'm going to try to stop fighting it."  
>"I don't want to pressure you into anything alright. So if you wanna just stop then okay we can go back to just being tutor and student."<br>"I think that's going to be a little difficult."  
>"Cass."<br>"Dean please. I'm trying."  
>Dean doesn't answer him. Cass leans up to press their lips together a third time.<br>"So does this mean you're going to be my partner?" Dean asks when they pull away.  
>"What?" Cass answers giving him a weird look.<br>"For the project." Dean laughs.  
>"Oh, yeah sure. Do you have any ideas?"<br>"The Hunger Games. The whole series is about political corruption."  
>"I think we could make that work but which book."<br>"I say we use all three. I mean they are a continuation of the same story line and the real Macbeth is like 8000 pages long."  
>"I'll ask Mr. Shurley." Cass laughs.<br>They walk back to the table together and discuss the project. Cass knew what Chuck wanted from them in the future as well so it gave them a head start. The library filled quickly as the rest of the class finished their test. It become quite noisy and the librarian had trouble keeping everyone quiet. It wasn't until Chuck came in that everyone settled down.  
>"So are we studying together today?" Dean asks.<br>"We can. Do you have practice?"  
>"Yeah, I have a big game tomorrow."<br>"Well since we are most likely going to miss tomorrow then yes. Where?"  
>"We can go to my house."<br>"Sounds good so meet you at your car around four?"  
>The bell rings and everyone grabs their stuff to leave.<br>"I'll see you later then." Dean smiles at him.  
>"I'll see you later."<p>

The day seems to crawl by for both boys. They shared stolen glances at each other in the hallway and in the courtyard. Cass was glad none of his friends seemed to notice but unfortunately it wasn't like that for Dean.  
>When Dean was finished with his lunch he got up to throw his stuff away but before he could return to the table Charlie was pulling him into a corner.<br>"Can I help you?" Dean asks her.  
>"What is going on with you and the holy roller?"<br>"Nothing why?"  
>"Well I heard some things?" Charlie says raising her eyebrows a few times.<br>"Shit I told Meg to make sure no one said anything."  
>"I haven't heard anything today but Crowley was talking about it to Nick at the party."<br>"Oh course he was. Look Charlie you can't say anything to anyone. No one else knows."  
>"Calm down I'm not going to. I just wanted to hear from you what's up."<br>"I don't have a lot to tell you. We like each other I guess but he's really torn between me and his religion."  
>"Understandable. I'm surprised you're taking this so well. No freak outs?"<br>"I thought about having one but I decided I haven't felt this good in a long time. I mean sure I really cared about Lisa but it was never anything like this. I mean I just see Cass and I smile. So I decided I'm not gonna deny myself anything that makes me feel like this."  
>"That was beautiful." Charlie says wiping fake tears from her eyes.<br>"Shut up."  
>"Seriously who knew you were so deep."<br>Dean just punches her shoulder. They walk back to their table laughing.

The second half of the day went by just as slowly as the first half. When the final bell rang both boys were excited even though they had 2 hours before they would be together. Still they both smile and made their way to their afternoon activities. Cass could barely pay attention to Mat going on and on about possible fundraisers or charity work. Dean was quite the opposite. He caught ever ball thrown at him, hit every ball that was pitched to him, and struck out some of the best hitters on the team.  
>When the practice was finally over everyone clapped him on the shoulder and told him to bring that Dean to the game tomorrow. He was nervous about it. It was the game that could land them in the state championship. Not to mention college scouts. He never even thought about college before but now he seemed excited about the idea. He rushed through his after practice shower and barely got his clothes on before heading out of the locker room.<br>As four o'clock grew closer and closer Cass found himself very impatient. He was steadily rapping his fingers against the desk. He was asked several times to stop but he always unconsciously started doing it again. This time Mat just glared at him and ended the meeting. Cass practically ran out of the room. It was almost 4 but there was a chance Dean was already done so he raced out of the front of the school. Dean had parked a little further from the school than normal so Cass couldn't see if Dean was already there. So he headed over.  
>Cass clutched the shoulder strap of his bag when he noticed an older man leaning against the impala. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. He had short messy brown hair that matched his beard and brown eyes.<br>"Can I help you?" Cass asks.  
>"No. So move along."<br>"I know the owner of this car and he wouldn't appreciate someone leaning against her."  
>"I'm the owner of this car."<br>Cass just stared at him wide eyed. This was Dean's father. This was the man that had hurt both Dean and Sam badly enough that they had to be hospitalized. It wasn't until he heard someone walking up to him that he unfroze and turned to see Dean walking fast over to him with a smile on his face.  
>"Hey Cass. Sorry my shower took…" Dean reached him and followed as Cass's gaze went from him to the man standing against his car, "Dad?"<br>"Well hey there Dean." John greeted.  
>Dean looked back at the school where he saw Sam and Jessica leaving through the door at the top of the steps. They were laughing.<br>"What do you want?" Dean snaps.  
>"What do I want? How about some god damn respect boy." John says angrily and he stumbles as he takes a step towards him.<br>"Of course you're drunk." Dean says shaking his head.  
>"So you're little friend here thinks this is your car." John sneers, "Well I got news for you, you little shit. It's my car. Just like you're my son."<br>"You want the car. Take it. As for me." Dean pauses for a minute, "I'm not your son. So just leave us alone. Come on Cass."  
>Dean leads Cass away from his father and back to the main entrance.<br>"I can take you home." Cass tells him as he walks to be next to him.  
>"Thanks. I want to take Sam too." Dean says as they reach the bottom of the steps where Sam and Jess are sitting and laughing, "Sam we gotta go."<br>"Jess's mom is giving me a ride home."  
>"I know and I appreciate that she does but today you need to get a ride from Cass with me."<br>"Ride from Cass? What's wrong with baby."  
>"John showed up and wants her back."<br>With that Sam's face drops and he shudders.  
>"I'm sorry Jess. I'll talk to you later." Sam tells her before kissing her on the cheek.<br>Sam walks next to Dean as Cass leads them down the center of the parking lot towards his car. When they reach the impala they all can't stop themselves from staring at the man next to it.  
>"Wait just a god damn minute." John snaps and pushes himself off the car.<br>"Just walk Sam." Dean says to his brother as he puts a hand on his shoulder.  
>Five cars away. That's how far Cass's prius was from them. Five cars and they would be safe.<br>"I said stop." John shouted as he followed with heavy footsteps.  
>Dean felt his father grow closer to them and tried to walk faster. When he sensed him close enough he gave Sam a push forwards towards Cass just as a hand grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. Just as he met John's stare he felt his fist hit him square in the jaw. Dean stumbled backwards a few steps staring at the wicked smile John had on his face.<br>"Dean." Sam screams.  
>"Shut up. You worthless little…" John started to say.<br>Dean hadn't seen Cass walk past him until it was too late. Cass drew his arm back and punched John straight in the eye sending him to his ass. Dean gasped loudly while holding his jaw. Cass straightened himself out and turned to look at the two dumbstruck boys.  
>"Cass. Cass I need you to take Sam home now. Okay. I'll be right behind you. Sam go with Cass." Dean told him as he hurried back to the impala.<br>Cass grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him along. As soon as they were both in Cass took off. Dean reached the impala before John could even stand. He whipped out of the parking space. As he drove past his father who was leaning against another car. He couldn't help the cold shiver that went through him. He knew this wasn't over. When Dean pulled out on to the main street he noticed Cass's car only a few ahead of him and sighed in relief.  
>The ride to Bobby's seemed excruciating long. He pulled in spot behind Cass. They were both already standing outside.<br>"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked as soon as Dean opened his door.  
>Cass was next to him as soon as the door shut. Cass grabbed him and kissed him.<br>"Ow." Dean says against him.  
>"Oh I'm sorry. You're bleeding by the way " Cass apologizes as he pulls away and wipes some of Dean's blood off his lip.<br>"What the hell." Sam practically shouts.  
>"Shit. I hadn't told Sam. Um yeah so we kinda have a thing for each other. It's new like really new. No one knows so can you keep your mouth shut?" Dean asks as he touches his lip and brings a bloody finger out in front of him.<br>Sam just blinks at them.  
>"That explains why Cass came to your rescue." Sam jokes, "It's not bleeding badly. He only split it."<br>"Yeah I'll be fine but you shouldn't have done that Cass seriously. You can't put yourself in his line of fire." Dean tells him as he grabs his hand to examine the knuckles, "Nice punch but I'm assuming you're hand hurts like a bitch."  
>"Not really actually." Cass says as he flex's his fingers.<br>"It's probably because of the adrenaline. My jaw doesn't really hurt either yet." Dean tells them as he moves his lower jaw.  
>"What are we gonna tell Bobby?" Sam asks.<br>"I got hit with a baseball." Dean shrugs, "Luckily they're not home yet. Lets go get cleaned up."  
>Dean led the way into the house.<br>"So who knows about you guys?" Sam asks.  
>"I'm not exactly sure. Um Meg, Crowley, Abby, Lily, Al, Nick, and Charlie but I'm assuming more since apparently Crowley couldn't keep his mouth shut." Dean answers.<br>"Does Jo know?" Sam asks.  
>"Not that I know of but someone may have told her at the party but she got pretty smashed." Dean tells him as he opens the door.<br>They all head inside to the kitchen. They hear the tv and peer in to see Jo laying down watching it.  
>"How ya feeling?" Dean asks her.<br>"Better now." Jo answers as she sits up and faces them, "Holy shit Dean. What the hell happened?"  
>She gets off the couch and runs over to him.<br>"Is it really that bad?" Dean wants to know.  
>"Yes. The bruise is already forming and your lip is swollen and bleeding. So is Cass's hand. Did he punch you?" Jo gasps.<br>"What no. I got hit by a baseball and and Cass punched a wall or something." Dean struggled to get out.  
>"Yeah great lie but fine don't tell me just work on a better one for when mom and Bobby get back. You might also want to put ice on them." Jo tells them before going back to the couch.<br>"I'm gonna go start my homework." Sam says before he leans close to Dean and whispers, "Do you think he'll come here?"  
>"No. He's not stupid and his ego is probably hurting from getting punched out by a teen. Go to your room, call Jess and just take a few deep breathes alright Sammy." Dean tells him before ruffling his hair.<br>Sam hugs Dean tightly before heading up the stairs. Dean sighs and run his fingers through his hair.  
>"I'm gonna get some ice." Dean says shaking his head and walking towards the freezer.<br>Dean grabs the ice trays and places them on the counter. He pops a few cubes in two Ziploc bags. He returns the trays and opens the fridge to grab two soda's.  
>"Come on." he tells Cass as he walks out of the room with the soda's in one hand and the ice packs in the other.<br>When they reach Dean's room he opens the door and lets Cass enter. He places the drinks, ice packs and his bag on the bed. When he turns around Cass is just standing there staring at him. He steps towards him until Cass's back is against the door. Dean's hands are suddenly gripping Cass's face and he's kissing him. Kissing him as hard as he can with a busted lip. Cass moans into him and parts his lips allowing Dean's tongue to enter. Dean's hand's sink to Cass's waist and he pulls him hard against his chest. One of Cass's hands finds Dean's hair and he pulls his mouth closer. Cass pushes against Dean and walks him to the bed where he pushes Dean down.  
>Dean grabs Cass's shirt and pulls him down on top of him as he lays back. Dean rolls over so he's on top and straddling him. Dean runs his hands up Cass's arms and pins them above his head with one hand. He pulls his head away from Cass's mouth and brings his lips to his neck.<br>"I can't believed you punched my father for me." Dean breathes over his skin before sinking his teeth into his shoulder.  
>"I uh never um hit someone before." Cass moans out.<br>"Looks like all you're firsts are gonna be with me." Dean chuckles against him.  
>"Looks like it." Cass laughs as he manages to get one hand free and uses it to pull Dean's head to his own where he can reattack his lips.<br>Dean grinds down into Cass causing both boys to moan. Cass's tongue finds it's way into Dean's mouth and he takes his time exploring. Their tongues move rhythmically together.  
>"Dean." Cass moans into his mouth.<br>Dean could have come right there. He pushes deeper into Cass and returns his moans. It isn't until Cass bites Dean's lip that they pull apart. Cass's teeth bite down around it causing Dean to jump away and bring a hand to his mouth.  
>"Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot." Cass tells him.<br>"No worries. We just sorta got carried away." Dean says.  
>Dean grabs Cass's hand and kisses the knuckles.<br>"Thank you." Dean says against his skin.  
>"Anytime."<br>Dean looks up into those blue eyes and presses himself lightly and briefly against his lips.  
>"Don't do it again." Dean warns as he takes an ice pack and presses it against his hand, "Hold this here. I'm gonna get us some Tylenol."<br>Cass just nods and watches as Dean leaves the room. As soon as Dean shuts the bathroom door he sinks to the ground against it. His breath quickens and he lets his head fall forward as tears stream down his face. He had to act brave for Sam but he was scared. He knew that his father would be pissed and wouldn't let them get away with this. He grabs the towel hanging on the rack near his head. He places a bunch of it in his mouth and screams. He screams until he can't hear himself anymore and his throat is aching. He takes the towel out of his mouth and takes in a deep breath. He stands and puts the towel back. He looks up at himself in the mirror and sighs. In one swift move everything on the counter around the sink is on the floor.  
>Cass hears the commotion and rushes to the bathroom and knocks on the door.<br>"Dean? Dean? What's going on?" Cass says in a worried voice trying not to draw Sam's attention.  
>There was no response from the other side of the door. Dean just lowers himself down against the wall opposite the sink. His knees are close to his chest with his arms around them and his forehead against it. He sobs as quietly as he can. Cass tries the door and sighs in relief when it's unlocked. He opens the door slowly afraid of hitting him.<br>"Shit." Cass says when he sees the state Dean is in.  
>He drops down in front of him and pulls him into a hug.<br>"Dean. Dean it's alright." Cass says rubbing his head.  
>"He'll come back. This isn't over. Why can't he just let us go?"<br>"I don't know I guess because he's your father."  
>Dean chokes out a sob and pulls Cass closer. He doesn't know what to do to help Dean. He looks around the room at all the random things laying on the floor and the empty counter. He figured Dean had thrown something.<br>"It's okay." Cass whispers into Deans hair.  
>"This isn't over. This isn't over." Dean whispers between sobs.<br>Cass looks down at the boy in his arms. Eyes scrunched shut with tears still slipping past long eyelashes. He's rocking back and forth slowly whispering 'this isn't over' repeatedly. It's not until Cass hears Jo talking to someone that he realizes what has to be done.  
>"I'll be right back." Cass says as he pulls himself from Dean, "Stay here. Can you do that?"<br>Dean doesn't reply. He just goes back to hugging his knees while he whispers to himself. Cass races down the stairs and finds Jo talking to Bobby and Ellen.  
>"Well hiya Cass." Ellen beams before her face drops, "What's wrong?"<br>"He punched Dean." Jo says off handedly.  
>"No I didn't. John did." Cass blurts out.<br>"What do you mean John did?" Bobby asks stepping in front of Cass.  
>"John was waiting by the impala after school. Wanting the car or something. Dean told him to take it but to leave them alone. I told Dean I would drive him home so we went to get Sam but on the way to my car John approached us again. Dean pushed Sam out of the way before John punched him. I punched John." Cass says quickly before showing them his hand.<br>"Where's Dean?" Ellen asks.  
>"Upstairs. He's… He's…" Cass doesn't know how to describe the state he's in but that doesn't matter.<br>All four of them head up the stairs.  
>"Bathroom." Cass says.<br>Ellen walks in first, "Oh god Dean."  
>Cass peers around her and can see Dean lift his head and stare at her.<br>"This isn't over." he whispers to her.  
>'Like hell this isn't." Bobby snaps.<br>Dean just turns his head towards Bobby.  
>"This isn't over." Dean says to him this time.<br>Bobby kneels down and gets right in his face, "This is over Dean. I'll make sure of it."  
>Dean just chokes out a sob and Ellen sits on the floor next to him as Bobby goes back to standing. She pulls him up against her and holds him while rubbing his back.<br>Cass looks at Jo and she's crying. He places an arm around her shoulder and she leans into him.  
>"Thank you." she whispers softly to him.<br>Dean looks up then and stares at Cass. Cass swallows hard. He had promised Dean that he wouldn't tell anyone but that was before this happened. Jo pulls away from him and gives Dean a weak smile before heading to her room.  
>"I should leave." Cass says as he backs out of the door way.<br>"No." Dean practically shouts.  
>Cass just smiles at him and leans against the door frame.<br>"Where's Sam?" Bobby asks.  
>"In his room. I didn't want to involve him." Cass explains.<br>Bobby and Ellen nod in thanks.  
>"I'm fine." Dean says and stands up.<br>"You're lucky he didn't break your jaw." Bobby says grabbing Dean's chin gently and examining the damage.  
>"I'm so sorry Bobby." Dean tells him.<br>Bobby just pulls him into a tight hug, "Don't you dare apologize for that bastard. Do you understand me?"  
>Dean nods against Bobby's shoulder and hugs him back.<br>"Cass why don't you take Dean to his room. I'll bring you boys some pie and a first aid kit." Ellen says.  
>Bobby releases Dean and pats him on the back as Cass leads the way to Dean's room. Cass expects him to be mad. To scream at him for telling them but he doesn't do anything. When Cass turns around to face him Dean throws his arms around Cass's neck and kisses him.<br>"Thank you." Dean says when he pulls away.  
>"I'm sorry I told them. I know that I promised I wouldn't but Dean you had me so worried." Cass tells him as he slips his arms around his waist.<br>"You just did something I should have done over a year ago."  
>Dean brings a hand to Cass's cheek and caresses it with his thumb.<br>"I'm sorry for scaring you. I don't know what came over me. I… I just got so scared and and…" Dean tries to get out.  
>"No don't be sorry. You don't deserve this Dean."<br>"Can I come in." Ellen asks from outside the door.  
>"Yes." Dean answers.<br>Cass expects Dean to back away from him but he doesn't. He leaves Cass's hands around him and a hand on Cass's cheek as well as an arm draped over his shoulder. When Ellen walks in she smiles at them.  
>"Sit down both of you." she orders.<br>They both comply and go to sit on the edge of Dean's bed. Ellen crouches in front of them. Ellen takes out some kind of ointment and starts to rub it on Dean's jaw. Cass isn't sure what it is but it smells disgusting. When she's done with that she grabs Cass's hand and applies some antibacterial cream. Both boys watch as she pulls out some bandages and tape. They watch as she carefully wraps his hand. When she's done she puts everything back into a box and grabs out two bags. She smacks them on the floor and hands one to each of them.  
>"Ice packs. Apply them to your battle wounds." she smiles at them and gets up, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Cass are you staying for dinner?"<br>"I'll call my mom and ask." Cass replies.  
>She nods and heads out of the room.<br>"I like her." Cass tells Dean.  
>"Me too."<br>"Okay let me call my mom."  
>Cass gets up and walks over to his bag which he dropped on the floor when he first entered ages ago. He takes out his phone and easily finds her number in the recent calls.<br>"Hello?" Anna answers.  
>"Hey mom, it's Castiel."<br>"I'm aware honey. What's going on?"  
>"Is it alright if I eat dinner at Dean's house? He's having a problem with his math homework and it might take me a little while to explain."<br>"Of course dear. Did his parents say it was alright?"  
>"Yes, Ellen asked me herself."<br>"Then I see no problems with it. Dean is of course welcome over anytime."  
>"Okay. Thanks mom. I'll see you later."<br>"Don't be too late."  
>Cass ends the call with the click on the screen and turns back towards Dean. He's just sitting on the bed staring at the floor.<br>"I can stay." Cass tells him, "Let me go tell Ellen."  
>Dean looks up at him and nods. Cass turns and walks out of the room closing the door behind him. He's surprised when he runs into Ellen on the stairs. She's carrying two plates with pie.<br>"I promised you boys pie." She smiles at him.  
>"Thank you." Cass says as he takes the plates from her.<br>"I should be thanking you."  
>"I didn't mean to frighten you or anything and Dean wanted to keep it a secret but I was scared."<br>"No honey please it's perfectly fine. We suspected about John a long time ago but neither boy would talk. We're friends with the sheriff and she'll be here later. We'll make sure he can't touch them again."  
>"You're going to have him arrested?" Sam asks from behind Cass.<br>"Sam I didn't see you there." Ellen says.  
>Cass turns and meets the younger boys sad eyes. He never noticed that they were green as well, not the same green as Dean's but green.<br>"I should return to Dean." Cass says taking a step around Sam.  
>"Thank you." Sam says to him, "Ellen please answer me."<br>"I'm not sure what will happen. When Jody gets here we'll find out." she answers him.  
>"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. My mom said I can stay." Cass smiles at her.<br>She just returns the smile and turns back to Sam who now has tears forming in his eyes.  
>"Come down stairs and I'll make you hot chocolate." she tells him.<br>Cass smiles as she puts an arm around the little Winchesters shoulders and leads him downs the stairs. He walks back to Dean's room to finds him sitting in the exact position he left him in.  
>"So I return with pie." Cass says sticking out a plate.<br>Dean looks up and smiles at him. Cass hands him the plate and he immediately takes a bite.  
>"Pie makes everything better." Dean says holding the soda between his legs and opening it.<br>"Whatever you say." Cass laughs.  
>They sit and finish their pies in silence. When they're done Cass places the plates on the night stand, kicks off his shoes and sits against the headboard.<br>"Are you alright?" Cass asks.  
>"I guess. Wow screwed up day." Dean answers placing his drink on the night stand.<br>"At least Bobby and Ellen know."  
>"I'm not sure what they'll do with the information though."<br>"Ellen said that she called Jody I think."  
>"She's a sheriff. Can I ask for a weird request?"<br>"Anything."  
>"Hold me."<br>Cass just gives Dean a weird smile and pats the bed next to him. Dean slips his shoes off before he crawls up and lays on his side next to him. He places his head on Cass's chest and an arm over his abdomen. Cass places a hand on Dean's back and uses his other to run his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean's eyes slowly close and he dozes off to the sound of Cass's heart beat. Cass places light kisses in his hair. He slides carefully down the bed until his head is on the pillow. Dean moves so that his head is in the crook of Cass's neck. His warm breath against his neck send shivers down Cass's body. One of Dean's legs finds their way to between Cass's. They both soon fall asleep tangled together.

A knock on the door causes them to stir.  
>"Yes." Dean asks groggily.<br>"Dinner." Jo says before they hear her foot steps fade away.  
>"Cass?" Dean asks looking towards him.<br>"Hi."  
>"Hi."<br>Dean leans forward and places a light kiss on his lips.  
>"Thank you." Dean whispers.<br>"Don't thank me. I'm pretty sure it's my job."  
>"Your job? As what tutor?"<br>"As your friend. As your partner."  
>"So we're partners are we?" Dean chuckles.<br>"Who knows what we are and who cares."  
>They kiss again but this time it's long and a little more heated. Dean slips his hand to Cass's head and buries his fingers in his hair.<br>"Jo said it was dinner time." Cass says pushing him away.  
>"Alright fine." Dean answers and rolls away from him.<br>They stand up and straighten themselves out. Cass tries to blindly fix his hair but Dean keeps messing it up. They both laugh as they head down the stairs. Everyone is already sitting down talking about something light. Dean and Cass sit down next to each other. They were having pasta with meatballs and sausage. The different bowls of food get passed around as the nonsensical banter continues. Cass feels himself be at ease here. There's no pressure to be perfect or anything. They all take cracks at each other as they slurp their food. It was one of the best meals he's had in a long time.  
>They all take their time finishing eating but even when they were all done no one left the table. They continued to chat and even Cass who was shy had input and it was more than welcome. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that the chatter stopped and faces dropped.<br>"I'll get it." Ellen says standing.  
>They all watch as she leaves the kitchen through the hallway entrance and walks to the front door. They hear her talking quietly and then two sets of footsteps are walking back.<br>"It's Jody." she says as they enter the kitchen.  
>"Hey Jody." Bobby says as he stands to hug her.<br>"Hey Bobby. Jo. Sam. Dean and this must be Cass. It's nice to meet you." She says sticking a hand out.  
>"It's nice to meet you too Sheriff." Cass answers shaking her hand.<br>She just laughs lightly along with Ellen and Bobby, "It's Jody kid."  
>Cass just smiles at her.<br>"Joanna go to your room." Ellen says sternly.  
>Jo complies immediately and quickly leaves the kitchen.<br>"Go on and take her seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Ellen says to the new arrival.  
>"Some coffee would be great." Jody answers and she sits.<br>Ellen turns and begins to brew a pot.  
>"Should I leave?" Cass asks.<br>"That's up to the boys." Jody tells him.  
>"He can stay if it's alright with Sam." Dean says.<br>"Yes, he can stay." Sam whispers.  
>"So are we going to do the pleasantries or are we just jumping in?" she asks.<br>"I want to get this over with." Dean states.  
>"Alright well who wants to talk first." Jody claps her hands together.<br>Neither of them say anything.  
>"One of you needs to talk. Why don't you tell me about last year." she offers.<br>"You told her about that?" Dean asks looking from Bobby to Ellen.  
>"The more she knows the better." Ellen explains.<br>Dean looks at Sam and he's shaking with tears in his eyes.  
>"We can do this without Sammy." Dean states.<br>"Go to your room Sam." Bobby tells him.  
>"But I…" he starts to argue.<br>"Now. If we need you we'll call." Bobby says sternly.  
>Sam just gets up and practically runs up the stairs.<br>"What's going to happen to him?" Dean asks.  
>"That depends." Jody answers.<br>"And us."  
>"You'll stay here." Ellen says.<br>"That's most likely what will happen but I can't guarantee that." Jody explains.  
>"Why not? We've been here over a year." Dean tells her.<br>"It's up to the state you're both still minors. Bobby and Ellen will have to petition for custody. If your father is willing to sign it over they shouldn't have to go to court." Jody tells them.  
>"That won't happen." Dean sighs.<br>"Look Dean don't worry about that now. Lets focus on making sure your father can't confront you again." Jody says, "I need you to tell me what he did to you and Sam."  
>Dean is quiet for a moment. He takes several deep breathes and wipes his sweaty hands on his pants. Cass grabs one of them and gives it a gentle squeeze. Dean just looks over at him and gives him a weak smile.<br>"You asked about last year." Dean says.  
>Jody just nods at him as Ellen places a cup of steaming coffee in front of her.<br>"I woke up and it was a normal day for the most part. Dad passed out on the couch from a long night of drinking. I got Sam and I ready for school quietly so we didn't wake him. We learned early on how to do that perfectly. The day went on just as any other until I was waiting for Sam after school. His middle school was a couple of blocks the opposite way from where we were staying. So he would walk to the high school to wait for me so we could walk to the house together. Well time kept passing by and I was one of the only kids left and I knew something was wrong. I went to Sam's school and asked if they could page him but they told me that my father picked him up early for a doctors appointment. I knew damn well that we never went to the doctors. I ran out of that school. I ran to the house so fast but I knew I was too late. I knew the girl next door to us. Bela. We hooked up a few times. I told her that if I didn't call her in half an hour that she was to call the police. She asked why but I just told her to do it and she agreed. I knew before I even opened the front door that it was going to be bad. I walked in and first thing I saw was Sam lying on the kitchen floor covered in blood unconscious. My father was sitting in the den watching tv with a drink in his hand as if nothing was wrong. I walked right over and punched him. This wasn't the first time I had hit him but it was the first time I had hit him first. I don't know what I was expecting that to do but he of course came at me before his glass had even hit the ground. He slapped me hard followed by a punch. Then he grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall I don't even know how many times. I was dizzy and I couldn't see straight by the time he let me fall to the floor. That's when the kicking and stomping started. I blacked out shortly after that. I woke up in an ambulance next to Sam who was still unconscious. Bela came through and called the police. We wouldn't tell what happened to us to anyone not even after I called Bobby. I don't know why we didn't tell we just never did. I had broke ribs and a concussion and Sam had broken ribs and a broken wrist." Dean ends with a long sigh.  
>No one says anything for several seconds. They just stare at him. Even though Cass had already heard the story he hadn't heard it in that much detail. Cass just squeezes Dean's hand again trying to be reassuring .<br>"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Bobby asks finally breaking the silence.  
>"I don't know. It had been going on for so long it was normal you know." Dean answers.<br>"When did it start?" Jody questions.  
>"Two years after mom died so I was eight and Sam was five." Dean replies.<br>"No one ever reported it?" she asks.  
>"We never stayed in one place long enough for people to realize and when we were questioned we just said that Sam and I rough housed." Dean explains.<br>"I should have acted sooner." Bobby says.  
>"No. I should have. I should have done whatever it took to keep Sam safe. It's my fault it went all this long. It's my fault." Dean tells him.<br>"Dean you can't put…" Ellen starts to say.  
>"Yes you can put this on me. Are we done here for now?" Dean says with a shaky voice.<br>"For now. Thank you Dean. That's enough to issue a warrant." Jody smiles weakly at him.  
>"We'll be upstairs. Come on Cass." Dean tell him as he stands up.<br>"Thank you for dinner." Cass says as he follows Dean.  
>He follows Dean to his room and closes the door quietly behind him. Dean is just pacing. His hands go from dragging down along his face to both hands rubbing his cheeks. Cass just watches him silently.<br>"Do you want me to go?" Cass asks.  
>Dean just stops and looks at him. He shakes his head and goes to sit on the bed. Cass walks over and kneels in front of him. He places his arms across his legs and looks up into that forest of green.<br>"Distract me." Dean whispers.  
>Cass thinks for a moment unsure of what to do. He finally gives into Dean's watery green eyes and kisses him hard. One of Dean's hands is automatically in Cass's hair. Dean bites Cass's lower lip and sucks his tongue into his mouth. Cass moans loudly and shoves Dean backwards onto the bed. He crawls on top of him and grinds his growing erection into Dean's. They both moan this time. Cass peels his lips away from Deans and goes to suck on his neck. Dean gasps as Cass bites him gently. Cass breathes his way up to Deans ear where he nips and sucks it gently.<br>"Lets see how quiet you can be." Cass whispers.  
>Dean noticeably shudders and Cass sits up. He brings his hands down to Dean's waist and begins to undo his belt. When he has it undone he uses one hand to slide his shirt over his head and the other to undo his pants. Cass slides down his body and when he meets his chest he places kisses all over it. When he's down far enough he uses both hands to pull down Dean's pants and underwear freeing his cock. Cass smiles as it bobs in his face. He bites Dean's outer thigh and is a little surprised by the moan he gets in response.<br>"Shh." Cass says putting a finger to his lips.  
>Suddenly those lips are wrapped tight around Dean's erection and he's gasping at the feeling of Cass's hot breath around him. Cass moves down and takes most of him in his mouth before coming back up. On the next up and down movement he lets his tongue swipe over it. Dean tries to cover the moan that leaves him but he fails only causing Cass to chuckle around him and another moan to escape. Next time Cass lets his teeth graze over the sensitive skin and Dean's hips thrust up causing Cass to gag slightly.<br>Cass starts to set up a rhythm and uses his hand to stroke what he mouth isn't. Before long Dean brings a hand to his hair and tugs Cass up. He captures his lips as soon as he's close enough. Dean takes his time and tastes himself in Cass's mouth. Deans hands travel to Cass's waist and he begins to take his pants off. Cass manages to wiggle out of them. Dean slides Cass's shirt off over his head. When the fabric is no longer impeding his view of Dean beneath him he can't help but smile. He uses one hand and gently caresses his face. Running his fingers up one cheek, over his forehead and down the other cheek. He trails his fingers over the swollen lips and Dean kisses them lightly. Cass slowly leans down and kisses him softly.  
>Dean moans when he feels Cass's hand tighten around his erection. Cass smiles at him again as he grips his own hard on with the same hand. He sets up a quick and tight rhythm. They moan into each others mouths as they both begin to reach their limit. With a few more tight tugs and they are both spilling out between them and all over Cass's hand. Cass lowers his head to Dean's shoulder and tries to catch his breath.<br>"That was…" Dean manages to get out between heavy breaths.  
>"Yeah." Cass whispers.<br>Cass stays on top of Dean for several minutes. Dean runs his hands all over Cass's back and sides. Finally when their heartbeats and breathing returns to normal Cass rolls off of him.  
>"We didn't study." Cass states suddenly.<br>"Oh I think I learned a thing or two today." Dean chuckles.  
>They both laugh but stop when they hear a car door outside and then an engine.<br>"I guess Jody's leaving." Dean sighs.  
>"I probably should go soon too. It's after eight."<br>"I'm sorry I kept you here all night. I know you probably had actual school work to do."  
>"So do you."<br>"I have time. I have practice all day tomorrow so I don't have to go to any classes."  
>"Lucky. When and where is your game?"<br>"It's a home game luckily. I think it starts at five. Why do you want to come?"  
>"Maybe."<br>Dean just scoffs at him and rolls his eyes. He gets up and grabs a box of tissues from his dresser. He places the box on the bed and begins to clean himself off as does Cass. When they're done they begin to get dressed.  
>"I just realized I never gave you back you're clothes." Cass tells him.<br>Dean just shrugs, "I never gave you back yours either."  
>Cass chuckles.<br>"Do you really have to go?" Dean asks walking over to him.  
>"Yes. I told my mom I wouldn't be late. I wish I didn't have to. What is it about you Dean Winchester?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing Castiel Novak."  
>They kiss each other lightly and pull away only leaving their foreheads touching for a moment before Dean escorts Cass out of his room and house.<p> 


	5. The Next Step

A/N: This took way longer than it was suppose to but I started a full time job and my sister had her baby so I've been busy. Hopefully I can knock the next chapter out quicker.

Cass gets home shortly after leaving Dean's. A few lights were on in the house and he dreaded having to go in. He walks in quietly hoping no one would really be around. After taking his shoes off he heads into the kitchen and sighs in relief when he only sees Gabe.

"Hey." Cass says.  
>"What's going… What happened to your hand?" Gabe asks standing and walking over to him.<br>"Oh yeah nothing. I'm fine. Where are the parents?"  
>"Your mom is in her room and my dad has locked himself in his office."<br>"Can I talk to you in my room?"  
>"Yeah sure. Is everything okay?"<br>"Yes, fine."  
>Gabe just looks at him through squinted eyes and follows him upstairs. When they reach Cass's room Gabe locks the door behind him and goes to sit on his bed. Cass paces at the foot of it.<br>"What the hell is going on Castiel?" Gabe asks loudly.  
>"A little louder please."<br>"Sorry, but you're starting to freak me out."  
>"When did you first realize you were into guys?"<br>"Wow okay just jumping right into this are we um I don't know like seventh grade."  
>"And you knew it was the same as how you felt towards girls?"<br>"Yes. What is this about."  
>"I think I'm like you."<br>"You're bisexual?"  
>"I'm not sure."<br>"How are you not sure?"  
>Cass just sighs and lays on the bed.<br>"You can talk to me Cass." Gabe says in a reassuring voice.  
>"I like Dean."<br>"Like him like him?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Does he like you?"  
>Cass just smiles and laughs to himself. He pulls the collar of his shirt away from him to reveal a few bruises and a new red mark.<br>"Holy shit." Gabe says running his fingers over them.  
>"No one knows Gabe. You can't tell."<br>"Cass you've kept my secret. I think I can keep yours."  
>Cass just smiles wide and grabs his pillow to place it over his head.<br>"I really like him." Cass sort of squeals into it.  
>"I can tell. How far have you gone?"<br>Cass removes the pillow and just stares at him.  
>"I gave him a blowjob forty five minutes ago." Cass states blankly.<br>"Mhmm not bad. I'm assuming it went well?"  
>"He seemed to enjoy it but I didn't exactly ask."<br>"How are you handling all of this?"  
>"Not well. I've freaked out a few times and pushed him away."<br>"Understandable. What does this have to do with your hand?"  
>"I punched his father."<br>"Get the hell out!" Gabe screams.  
>"I will not it's my room."<br>Gabe just stares at him and shakes his head.  
>"Oh. Well I didn't mean to or I did. I don't know. He punched Dean and I just kind of reacted." Cass explains.<br>"Defending your boyfriend already."  
>"He's not my boyfriend. I think we settled on being partners."<br>"So cliché. So I'm assuming this is what dad's outburst was about yesterday and why the parents are fighting."  
>"Yes. I asked mom about being homosexual and your dad overheard."<br>"Stupid Castiel."  
>"I realize this now but at the time I just needed some answers."<br>"Do you care to explain how all this came about?"  
>Cass just sighs and sits up on his bed in indian style with the pillow on his lap.<br>"You know I went to Megs party right?" Cass asks.  
>Gabe just nods in response.<br>"Well we ended up playing truth or dare and Dean got dared to kiss me. It was amazing." Cass smiles and blushes, "As soon as our lips touched it was like electricity. We sort of ended up in a mini make out session in her room in front of a few people. Then I left and my head was going a mile a minute. I mean I never even once considered the fact that I could be gay. But then Mr. Shurley asked me to tutor him and almost right away I was drawn to him."  
>"Aww Cassie has a crush." Gabe laughs and pokes him in the side.<br>"But what do I do Gabe? We were taught this was wrong. I firmly believed that this was wrong but when I'm with him…" Cass smiles wide, "None of that matters."  
>Gabe's face drops and he gets off the bed to head to the door.<br>"Where are you going?" Cass asks.  
>"To my room. I can't believe you Castiel. This whole time I thought you were different from all those people at church and in our stupid little group but you're not. You judged me just as much as they do but now that it's you it's suddenly okay. I can't believe you of all people condemned me."<br>"I never condemned you Gabriel. I mean it. Did I disagree with what you were doing? Yes. But I didn't understand then. I do now."  
>"You never thought I was going to Hell?"<br>"No of course not. Dean asked me the same question."  
>"What?"<br>"I told him I felt bad about what we were doing and he asked if I thought you were going to Hell for doing the same thing."  
>"You told him about me?"<br>"No apparently someone is friends with Jo and Jo told Dean."  
>"What did you tell him." Gabe asks leaning against Cass's door.<br>"That I thought it was wrong but there was no way in hell that you were going to Hell."  
>Gabe just takes a deep breath and shakes his head.<br>"To be honest I was going to stop this with Dean this morning but then I talked to Nick and well that didn't happen."  
>"I didn't know you were talking to Nick again."<br>"He was at the party and apparently someone told him."  
>"Why isn't the whole school talking about this?"<br>"Dean got Meg to shut everyone up. Gabe I'm sorry."  
>"Yeah I know. Cass you know I was where you are once. I was so conflicted with what we were taught and what I was feeling."<br>"How did you get over it?"  
>"I realized that God wants us to be happy and denying who I am wasn't going to make me happy."<br>"That's pretty much what Nick told me."  
>"He must have given you the same speech he gave me."<br>"He knows about you?"  
>"First one I ever told."<br>"So do I just say screw everyone else?"  
>"That's up to you. Only you can make Castiel happy." Gabe says as he unlocks the door and opens it slightly.<br>"Thanks Gabe."  
>"No problem bro but some words of advice. Fingers first." Gabe tells him before winking and shutting the door.<br>Cass just falls over and buries his face in his pillow. He was happy. Extremely happy. Dean was going to be free from his father and he was going to be free to be with him. He smiles at the memory of Dean snuggled close against him. The memory of those forest green eyes are the last thing Cass sees before falling asleep.

Dean wakes up for school on Tuesday and just rolls over. He tries to shut his eyes and go back to sleep but he can't. Jo has music playing loudly in her room. He takes a deep breath and rolls off the bed. After Cass had left he just went into his room and passed out in his boxers. Not caring he walks in the empty hallway to the bathroom. He looks at the shower and realizes that there isn't a point. He was going to be sweaty all day. He splash's some cold water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror.  
>Even with more than enough sleep he has bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept well. Nightmares of his father plagued him all night. He wishes that Cass had slept over. He smiles when he looks at his neck. There is a light bruise. He runs his fingers over it and takes a deep breath. Yesterday was amazing and hellish all in one. He runs his fingers up to his jaw and cringes when he feels the pain. That bruise was deep and multicolored.<br>He splashes water on his face again and brushes his teeth. When he walks out he goes to Sam's room first. He knocks before he just enters. Sam is still laying in bed with the covers pulled over his head.  
>"Sammy it's time for school." Dean says walking over and sitting on his bed.<br>"Ellen said I could stay in bed all day." Sam says from under his blanket.  
>"Does that mean you won't come to my game?"<br>"Of course I'll come to your game." Sam answers pulling the blanket down.  
>"Good. I need my good luck charm." Dean laughs while ruffling Sam's hair.<br>"I figured your boyfriend would be your good luck charm." Sam winks.  
>"Never. That's your job."<br>"So Cass is your boyfriend."  
>"I'm not really sure. I think we settled on being partners."<br>"Boring."  
>"Did you call Jess?"<br>"Yeah and she understands."  
>"Good. Well I should go eat. You know get my strength up."<br>"Good luck. I'll see you at the game." Sam tells him before pulling the covers back up.  
>Dean just pats the blankets and gets up to go get dressed. Jo is already downstairs when he enters.<br>"Eggs and bacon with toast for the athlete." Ellen says handing him a plate.  
>"Thanks this looks great." Dean says as he sits down with it, "Thank you for letting Sam stay home today."<br>"I knew he wouldn't be up for it." she smiles.  
>"So are you nervous?" Jo asks before taking a bite of bacon.<br>"No…. yes. If I don't mess this up I could be looking at an athletic scholarship."  
>"Don't put pressure on yourself. Just go out there and have fun." Bobby tells him.<br>"I'll try." Dean laughs.  
>They spend the rest of breakfast laughing about a million other little things. Dean finishes getting ready quickly. He only needs his baseball bag. Finally when it was time to leave Bobby and Ellen hug him and tell him that they would see him later at the game. Dean was happy they were going but even happier that Cass might go. Jo and Dean drive to school with the windows down singing loudly. When they get there Jo goes to meet up with Charlie and Dean heads for the locker room. A lot of people stop him and ask what happened. He just laughs it off and continues on his way.<p>

Cass woke up early. Usually he would go back to sleep but since he got no school work done the night before he figures he should do it. By the time he finishes he has just enough for a quick shower. After getting out he stares at himself in the mirror. He cranes his neck and trails his fingers over Dean's 'love bites'. He wishes he hadn't just washed his scent away. Cass walks to his closet to get dressed and just as he's about to pull down a pair of khaki's he changes his mind. He grabs a green button up and then walks to his dresser to grab a pair of jeans.  
>When he finishes dressing he stares at himself in the mirror and goes from tucking the shirt in to not tucking it in. After the fourth or fifth change he decides to leave it tucked it and adds a black belt. He pulls on some socks before grabbing his bag and heading downstairs.<br>"Nice." Gabe says giving him a high five him when he enters the kitchen.  
>"Thanks." Cass smiles when he pulls his hand back and walks over to the cabinet to get a breakfast bar.<br>"Why the change in outfit?" Anna asks.  
>"Just felt like it was time. Do you mind if I come home late again today?"<br>"Why? What's going on that's so important and what happened to your hand?" Zachariah asks lowering his paper and eyeing Cass up and down.  
>"Castiel did you get into a fight?" his mother asks loudly.<br>"No we were playing floor hockey in gym yesterday and someone hit my hand with the stick. I'm fine and Dean has an important baseball game today and asked if I could go to cheer him on. Gabe, you and Balthazar should come to." Cass says opening the fridge ready to prepare his lunch but he finds the lunch box already sitting on the shelf.  
>Zachariah and Anna exchange a look before going back to staring at Cass.<br>"I'll ask him." Gabe says.  
>"Let me know the game is at five and it is a home game. Thanks for making our lunch mom." Cass says before kissing her on the cheek.<br>"Is everything alright?" she asks.  
>"Yes everything is fine. Why?"<br>"You just seem different that's all."  
>"Bad different?"<br>"No. You seem happier."  
>Cass just smiles wide, "I am happier. I'll see you later mom."<br>Gabe winks at him.  
>"I'll see you at school Gabe." Cass chuckles before he heads out of the kitchen.<br>Cass slips on a pair of green converses and head out the door. He was looking forward to school even if he wouldn't see Dean until later.

The school day was half over before either boy realized it. Dean was hot, sweaty and tired. Everyone on the team was wondering what happened to his face. The coach was pissed. He said that wasn't how he wanted to present Dean to the scouts. Dean told him it happened while he was throwing a ball around his brother. That seemed to help cool down the coach but Dean knew not everyone would believe that Sam the bookworm could throw a ball hard enough to do that much damage. Dean stomach growls loudly as he sits down on the bench next to Benny.  
>"You hungry too huh." Benny asks wiping sweat off his forehead.<br>"Starving. Who knew five hours of drills could do that to you."  
>"How about we go get some food."<br>"Are we allowed too?"  
>"Yeah I asked coach before he said we could go out to lunch if we come back in a reasonable amount of time."<br>"Awesome. What do you feel like?"  
>"A burger. A big juicy burger."<br>"Sounds good to me. Lets go."  
>"I gotta go to my actual locker. I'll meet you by your car."<br>Dean nods in acknowledgement and heads out of the locker room with him. Benny goes a different way while Dean heads to the front of the school. He smiles when he sees familiar brown hair standing at a locker.  
>"Hey there." Dean says walking up to him.<br>"Hi." Cass beams at him while he closes his locker, "I didn't think I'd get to see you until the game."  
>"Benny and I got hungry and coach said we could go out to lunch so we're going to grab some burgers really fast. How are you?"<br>"You're so lucky. I'm doing alright. I missed you in English."  
>"I'm loving the change of clothes."<br>"I look alright?"  
>"Alright?"<br>Dean just smiles at him and looks around. They were alone in the hallway. Dean quickly pulls Cass towards him and kisses him.  
>"What are you doing?" Cass asks pushing him away.<br>"What does it look like? I'm proving you look better than alright."  
>"You can't. Not here. Not in school. Anyone can see us."<br>"You kissed me in the library yesterday."  
>"We were alone in the aisle and in the back."<br>"We're alone now."  
>Dean grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him towards him again. This time when their lips meet Cass sinks into the kiss and moves a hand to Deans hair. When they pull apart they rest their foreheads against each others.<br>"How are you today?" Cass asks quietly.  
>Dean pulls away and leans against the lockers before replying, "Focusing on baseball."<br>"Seems like the best idea."  
>"Are you coming?"<br>"Yes, but can I bring Gabe and Balthazar?"  
>"Of course."<br>Dean cell phone vibrates in his pocket. When he takes it out and looks at the screen he just sighs.  
>"It's Benny. I should go." Dean says weakly.<br>"Okay."  
>"Hey, I'll see you later right?"<br>"I wouldn't miss it. Good luck."  
>Cass pulls Dean towards him and latches himself to his lips. Dean parts his lips and let's Cass's tongue sweep against his. Cass pulls away too soon but he still leaves Dean breathless.<br>"Bye." Cass smiles before walking away.  
>Dean just shakes his head and goes in a different direction. He meets Benny at his car and they head to the local burger place. They order their burgers with fries and shakes before heading back to the school with them. They eat quietly in the car on the way back. A few of the other kids from the team were pulling in the lot as they did. It was time to go back to practicing. The coach said to take it easy. Just throw the ball around and take turns at bat.<p>

Soon enough Dean is sitting in the locker room in his game uniform listening to the coaches pep talk. He could faintly hear the crowd outside. He was trying to focus on what was being said but he couldn't. He was nervous. Nervous he would let everyone down including himself. Then the talking stopped when they heard the announcer begin his welcoming speech.  
>"Alright everyone bring it in." The coach says and everyone stands around him, "I want us to win not just for me or for the school but for yourselves. So go out there and give them hell."<br>He finishes talking by sticking one hand in the middle of the circle. The rest of the team follows along and places their hands on top of his. They bounce them in sync three times before separating and raising them while screaming Hunters. That was the school mascot. It seemed stupid but most people in the town hunted some kind of game and even Dean and Sam had accompanied friends at least once.  
>The locker room was suddenly filled with screams before they marched out to the field. Dean tried very hard not to look in the bleachers. He didn't want to be distracted by all the faces or the one face that may be there. The same face that smiled wickedly after having caused the bruise on his face. Dean takes a deep breath and heads to the dug out. The other team is walking out now and they glare at them.<br>Dean's team is first to take the field so he automatically heads to the pitchers mound when the coach gives the okay. The first batter steps up and hits home plate a few times before bringing the bat up to above his shoulder. Dean winds up and pitches perfectly. It whizzes by the batter and straight into the catchers glove.  
>The umpire screams "Strike one!" and Dean gives the batter a small smirk before winding up again.<p>

The game had been a good one if you were watching. Each team fighting to stay on top. It was close. Dean stepped up to the plate for the last time. The game was tied and there was a man on first and Benny on third. There were two outs so he was the teams last hope at winning. Dean took a deep breath and stepped away from the plate to take a few practice swings. He stepped back up and the pitcher threw the first ball. Dean watched it carefully and made contact a little too early.  
>"Foul ball." the umpire screamed from behind him.<br>Dean let out a huff of air and realigned the bat above his shoulder. The next ball is thrown and he hit it perfectly, sending it straight into the outfield. He dropped the bat immediately and took off. He could see Benny run home and high five the coach after he steps off the first base. The guy who was on first hits home plate just as Dean steps off the third base. He sees out of the corner of his eye the pitcher catching the ball and he picks up his speed. He moves his leg into the proper position and slides to the last plate. He was surrounded by a cloud of dust.  
>"Safe!" the umpire screams while standing over him.<br>Dean chuckles and lays his head back against the dirt. Benny and the rest of the team come over hollering. They help him off the ground and the coach pulls him into a hug. They had won. They would be in the state championship game. Dean smiles wide as everyone congratulates him. The team then lines up to high five the losing team. When the coaches shake hands at the end of the line Dean's team all throw their hats in the air.  
>"Dean come with me." the coach says putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards a few men standing with clip boards, "I would like to introduce you to Dean Winchester."<br>"Amazing game Dean." one of them says while shaking his hand, "I'm Dick Roman from Stanford and I would love to have you play for us next year."  
>"Well done Mr. Winchester," the next one said taking his now empty hand, "I'm Martin Creaser the head coach at Louisiana State. We could certainly do with your talent on our team."<br>Dean turns to the last person and is shocked to see that it was a girl. She was wearing a baseball cap and baggy clothes that made her appear masculine from afar.  
>"Nice to finally meet you Dean. I've heard a lot about you." she says shaking his hand, "I'm Pamela Barnes from U.C.L.A. and you were truly amazing out there."<br>"Thank you all. I appreciate you coming all this way just to see me play." Dean says smiling at them.  
>The coach begins to talk to them. Listing off all of Dean's statistics. Dean's finally brings his attention to the crowd. They are still cheering loudly. He finds Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Sam first. He smiles at them and they wave back. He continues his search until his eyes settle on blue ones. Cass is standing there clapping with the biggest smile on his face. Dean can't help his face from turning red. He sees Gabe and Balthazar next to him. Gabe slips an arm around Cass's shoulders and gives Dean a thumbs up. He would give anything right now to be able to run over and just kiss him. He doesn't care who see's he just needs to feel him. He was happy he won the game and that there were scouts from amazing colleges talking about scholarships but nothing compared to the feeling of seeing Cass cheering him on.<br>"Well I can see Dean is eager to meet up with his friends so we should let him go." Pamela says pulling Dean from his thoughts.  
>"I'm sorry." Dean apologizes.<br>"No need to apologize. We all understand what a big day this is for you. We just wanted to come and meet you. I'm sure we'll all be in touch soon." Martin says shaking Deans hand again.  
>He shakes all of their hands again before saying goodbye and thank you. He doesn't get far before he feels an arm around his shoulders.<br>"One more second Dean. We are extremely interested in you and if you are interested in us I can guarantee you a full ride." Dick looked down at him with a smile that made Dean's blood run cold.  
>"I'll consider it." Dean says shrugging off his hand.<br>"Fair enough. Here's my card. I'll be seeing you soon." Dick said it more like a threat.  
>Dean took the card and headed towards the locker room again. It was a buzz with talking. Everyone was excited. Dean couldn't help but be happy. Despite what happened yesterday his life still had so many amazing things in it. He grabs his change of clothes with his towel and heads to the shower. He doesn't take very long because he is so anxious to meet up with everyone. When he finally finishes dressing he slips on his shoes and grabs his bag before heading out the door. He jogs slightly when he see's Cass standing with his family.<br>"There he is." Ellen says pulling him into a hug, "Congratulations."  
>"Thanks." Dean smiles at her while he hugs her back.<br>"Great game Dean." Bobby says pulling him in for a tight hug.  
>"I tried my best." Dean chuckles.<br>"Okay so it wasn't a total snooze fest." Jo says throwing an arm around his neck.  
>Dean just shakes his head and kisses her lightly on the cheek.<br>"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me." Dean says looking around at all of them but his gaze lingers on Cass.  
>"We wouldn't have missed it." Sam says taking the opportunity to hug his brother.<br>Dean hugs him extra tightly.  
>"Castiel are you coming?" Gabe asks walking up behind them.<br>They all turn and stare at Gabe and Balthazar.  
>"Cass you can come out to eat with us." Ellen offers.<br>"Are you sure?" Cass asks her.  
>"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." she responds.<br>"This is my brother Gabe and our friend Balthazar by the way. I'm going to go out with Dean's family." Cass says to either group.  
>"Alright fine but I would call your mom to tell her." Gabe tells him, "Great game by the way Dean. Congratulations."<br>"Thanks. I'm glad you guys could make it." Dean says.  
>"Okay Gabbie I'm starving. Let's go." Balthazar says rubbing his stomach, "It was nice to meet all of you."<br>"I'll see you at home Cass and I'll see your guys at school tomorrow." Gabe says before heading off with Balthazar.  
>"Balthazar?" Bobby asks with a chuckle and a raise of an eyebrow.<br>"Very religious parents." Cass states plainly.  
>"Alright so where are we going?" Dean wonders aloud.<br>"I figured we'd go to Hannigans." Ellen says.  
>"Okay sounds good. Cass where's your car?" Dean asks.<br>"Oh I don't have it. I drove with Gabe."  
>"Well I can take you home to get it or you can just drive with me."<br>"Cass we may be out late. Will your mom mind?" Ellen asks.  
>"No she shouldn't but my step father might though." Cass answers.<br>"You can just tell them you're sleeping over." Dean suggests.  
>"It's a school night Dean." Ellen says sternly.<br>Dean just looks at her with puppy dog eyes.  
>"Alright just this once if Cass's mom allows it." Ellen tells him.<br>Dean and Cass's eyes light up.  
>"Follow me to Cass's house." Dean says leading Sam and Cass to his car.<br>They reach the impala and Dean is surprised when Sam automatically gets in the back. He gives his brother an odd look but Sam just winks at him. Dean gets behind the wheel as Cass joins him in the front seat. He throws his bag to the back and pulls out of the spot. Dean checks to make sure Bobby is behind him and when he see's the old mans rust bucket in back of his he drives out of the lot.  
>Dean turns on the radio to cut the silence. It was killing him not be able to touch Cass. Not that Sam didn't know about them he just didn't want to shove it down his brothers throat. Cass seemed to sense what Dean was feeling because he reaches over and grabs Deans right hand which was resting on his leg. Dean smiles as their fingers become intertwined together. He pulls into Cass's driveway a few minutes later and they separate. Cass gets out first followed by Dean. They hear a third car door shut and turn to see Ellen walking over to them.<br>"I figured it was time to meet Cass's parents." she states.  
>"My mom will like that." Cass tells her.<br>Cass leads the way up to the front door. He takes his keys out of his pocket and opens it.  
>"Mom?" Cass says loudly when they step into the house.<br>"In the den honey." they hear her voice call from another room.  
>"I'll be right back." Cass tells them as he slips his shoes off and hurries down the hallway.<br>"I thought you were going out to eat with Gabriel and Balthazar after the game." Anna says to him when he enters the room.  
>"I have been asked to go out to eat with Dean's family and since we could be out a little late if I could sleep over."<br>"It's a school night honey."  
>"I know mom but I already finished all of my work for tomorrow and it's only a one time thing."<br>"And you're sure his parents don't mind."  
>"Ellen is in the front hall wanting to meet you so you can ask her yourself."<br>"Castiel why didn't you tell me?" Anna says jumping off the couch and hurrying out of the room with Cass following close behind.  
>"Hi, I'm so sorry Castiel didn't tell me anyone was here. I'm Anna Milton it's nice to meet you." Anna says shaking Ellen's hand.<br>"Not a problem. I'm Ellen Singer. You have a beautiful home." Ellen tells her.  
>"Thank you. Dean was kind enough to say the same thing his first time here." Anna states.<br>"Well it's true." Ellen smiles at her.  
>"Cass says that you have invited him out to dinner and then to sleep over?" Anna asks.<br>"Yes that's correct. If it's alright with you of course." Ellen replies.  
>"I'm assuming this meant the game went well?" Anna inquires.<br>"Yes Dean won the game." Ellen beams.  
>"It was thanks to everyone on the team not just me." Dean states quietly.<br>"Yes but it was tied before he stepped up to bat for the last time." Cass tells her.  
>"Well congratulations Dean." Anna smiles.<br>"I'm going to get my stuff. I'll be right back." Cass says before heading up the stairs.  
>"Thank you for including Cass in your post game celebration." Anna tells Ellen.<br>"It's not a problem at all. It's possible that if it wasn't for your son Dean may not have been able to participate."  
>"Yes. Cass seems to enjoy tutoring Dean as well."<br>"Cass is always welcome in our home. He is so polite. It's very refreshing."  
>"Thank you. I tried my hardest."<br>"Anna who are you talking to?" Zachariah asks as he walks into the foyer through the hallway leading to the kitchen.  
>"This is Ellen Singer. This is my husband Zachariah." Anna answers.<br>"It's nice to meet you." Ellen says sticking her hand out.  
>Zachariah's face hardens as he stares at Dean but he reaches over and shakes Ellen's hand.<br>"I'm Gabriel's father. I'm not sure if you've met him." he says to her.  
>"Yes. I had the pleasure of meeting him after the game. He was a very nice young man."<br>"Of course he was. He's my son. I'll be in my office." Zachariah says to them before turning around and leaving.  
>"I'm ready." Cass says as he heads down the stairs.<br>"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Anna says to him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
>"It was nice to meet you." Ellen says shaking her hand again.<br>"And you. Dean is welcome here anytime." Anna replies.  
>"Bye Anna it was good to see you." Dean says to her.<br>She smiles at him and opens the front door. Cass slips on his shoes before following Dean and Ellen out of the house.  
>"So Zachariah seems fun." Ellen says when they reach the front of the impala.<br>"A blast." Cass says dryly.  
>Ellen just laughs as Dean walks to the drivers side of his car to pop the trunk. Then he opens it for Cass to throw his bags in.<br>"We'll see you at Hannigans." Dean says before getting back in the car.  
>When Cass is in and buckled Dean backs out of the driveway to head for the restaurant.<br>"So what is Hannigans?" Cass asks.  
>"A pub I guess. Bobby is friends with the owner so we go there pretty often." Dean explains.<br>Cass just sort of hums in understanding. Dean turns the radio back on and drives the 15 minutes or so to the restaurant. Bobby's car is already there so Dean pulls next to it. They go inside and find the rest of their group sitting in a table. Cass sits next to Dean of course with Sam on his other side. It was another enjoyable meal with them. They laughed and had a good time. Yesterday's incident seemed far away for the time being. Cass was much more vocal this time and he even made Bobby choke on his food with something he said.  
>By the time they left Dean was happier than he had been in a long time. Cass fit in with them perfectly. He could be a little awkward sometimes but his knowledge kept him sparring with Bobby which was fun. They all got into their respective cars and headed back to the lot. This time Dean didn't turn on the radio because Cass and Sam were having a conversation. It made Dean even happier to know that Sam liked him. Dean was lost in their conversation because before he knew it they were home.<br>It was just after ten and he was exhausted. They all got out and Dean popped the trunk so Cass could grab his things while Dean grabbed his. The boys headed into the house and Dean dropped his baseball bag in the laundry room while they passed it.  
>"Thank you so much for dinner." Cass says to Bobby and Ellen when they walk into the hallway outside the tv room.<br>"It was our pleasure honey." Ellen replies.  
>"We'll be in my room." Dean tells them before leading Cass up the stairs.<br>When they reach his room Dean slips off his shoes before throwing himself face down onto his bed.  
>"Tired?" Cass asks.<br>"Exhausted but in a good way."  
>"Do you want to go straight to bed?"<br>"Not a chance."  
>Dean groans and lifts himself up. He stands and begins to undo his jeans.<br>"You know I don't think I properly congratulated you on the game." Cass tells him.  
>"Oh is that so?" Dean answers with a smirk.<br>Cass closes the distance between them and places his hands on Deans hips to pull him up against him.  
>"Congratulations." Cass says before placing a light kiss on Dean's lips.<br>Dean smiles against him and kisses him back. A wave of relief washes over them. They had both been longing for the other all day. Now here they were in Dean's room pulled close together. Cass's tongue darts out and licks the other boys lips seeking entrance. Dean willingly opens them and moves his tongue skillfully against the one entering his mouth. One of Dean's hands finds their way into Cass's hair and he pulls him closer to him. Cass moans when Dean bites his lower lip. Cass pulls away from the kiss so they can breath.  
>"Thank you." Dean says quietly.<br>"Anytime." Cass smiles before placing another light kiss on Dean's lips.  
>Cass steps away from him and pulls his shirt over his head. Followed by slipping off his shoes. By the time he stands back up from riffling in his bag Dean is standing there in his boxers half hard. Dean rolls his head from one side to the other before laying on the bed again.<br>"I'll finish changing in a minute." Dean says draping an arm over his eyes.  
>"Take your time." Cass laughs letting his eyes run over his body.<br>"Enjoying the view?"  
>"Oh yeah."<br>Dean just chuckles. His smile drops when Jo turns music loudly on in her room.  
>"Seriously Jo." Dean shouts to the ceiling.<br>"Do you want me to tell her to turn it down?"  
>"No it's fine. She just does it all the time. Maybe if it was better music I wouldn't care as much."<br>"Like Taylor Swift?"  
>"I never should have told you that."<br>"Probably not."  
>They both smile and laugh.<br>"Can I ask you a question?" Cass asks quietly.  
>"Of course."<br>"When did you lose your virginity?"  
>With that Dean sits up and stares wide eyed at Cass who is just staring at the floor.<br>"Wha…What?" Dean stutters.  
>"When was the first time you had sex?"<br>"I…Um… Last year with that girl Bela."  
>"How was it?"<br>"I don't know. Awkward. Fast."  
>Cass once again hummed in response and took his pants off before sitting on the bed next to Dean.<br>"Why do you wanna know?" Dean asks him.  
>"I want to lose mine."<br>Dean can't say anything. He's too shocked. He just stares at Cass with wide eyes.  
>"Please say something." Cass says in a whisper.<br>Dean swallows an invisible lump in is throat before responding, "With me?"  
>"I thought that was obvious."<br>"Cass we've only been together a couple of days."  
>"And yet I've never wanted to sleep with anyone more."<br>Before Dean could respond Cass was shoving him down to more easily straddle his lap and begin kissing his neck. Dean's hands grab Cass's hips and grind him down into his hardening erection.  
>"Are you saying no?" Cass asks against his skin.<br>"I've never done anything with a guy before."  
>"Neither have I so we're both virgins in this case."<br>"Cass are you sure?"  
>"No but I want it. I need it. Need you."<br>With the last word Cass kisses Dean hard. He pushes him down into the mattress as he begins his rock his own hard on against the one beneath him. Cass stands and as he does he strips off Dean's boxers and throws them to the side.  
>"Cass." Dean moans as Cass runs his hands over his thighs.<br>"We need lube." Cass whispers as he slides his own underwear off.  
>"Top drawer." Dean breathes out as he looks to the night stand.<br>Cass finds it easily and sets in on top of the night stand. He slips off his own boxers before joining Dean on the bed again. He kisses him slowly and deeply. Taking his time to memorizing the inside of his mouth. Cass trails his hand down Dean's chest but takes a few seconds to pull gently on his nipples. Finally his hand grasps Dean's cock and he begins to pump it. Dean's hips thrust up involuntarily.  
>"Cass." Dean moans against him.<br>Cass takes his hand away much to Dean's dislike but the sound of the lube bottle opening causes a cold shiver to run through his body.  
>"Dean are you sure about this?" Cass asks while spreading the lube over his fingers.<br>"You were right. I want this. I want you." Dean answers before placing a hand behind Cass's head and pulling his lips down to his, "Are you sure?"  
>"Yes."<br>Cass kisses him deeply again. He slowly ghosts his hand down Dean's body to his groin.  
>"Open your legs for me." Cass whispers before reattaching himself to the other boys lips.<br>Dean complies instantly and spreads his legs as far as they can go. Cass's hand finds that puckered opening and begins to message it. Cass pulls his lips away and just watches Dean beneath him. Dean moans loudly at the new sensation. As the first fingers slips in, Dean's eyes scrunch shut and try to force the foreign object out. Cass pulls it back out slowly and when he reenters he notices a hitch in Dean's breath so he moves it faster this time.  
>When he slips in a second digit Dean's hips buck up involuntarily again and he sucks in a breath.<br>"Should I stop?" Cass asks in a whisper.  
>Dean can only shake his head and try to push himself down on the fingers inside of him. Cass gets them in as far as he can before leaving them still. Slowly he pulls them out and reenters him just as slowly. He does this for a few minutes before moving them faster. He then begins to scissor them which elicits a delicious moan from deep in Dean's throat. Cass smiles down at the boy who is beginning to writhe underneath him. He picks up his pace even more as he scissors and twists his fingers deep inside him.<br>Cass leans down and kisses Dean hard. He bites his lower lip as he slides in a third finger. This time Dean's hips seem to jump off the bed. Cass tries to use his free hand to push them down and rub circles on them. Dean seems to whimper as Cass begins his slow hand movements. He gradually gets faster until he feels Dean clench around him and moan the most beautiful sound in the world. He hits the same spot again and the same noise escape Dean's lips.  
>"Keeping making that noise and I'll come right now." Cass laughs.<br>Dean pulls his mouth back down to his in order to claim his lips. They swirl their tongues together as Cass continues to work him open. The hand that had only even touched a girl before seems to know what it's doing because Dean can't help himself from moaning into Cass's mouth. Cass pulls his hand away from Dean which causes him to groan loudly at the loss.  
>"Are you ready?" Cass asks him pulling his lips away.<br>Dean nods this time. Now it's Cass's turn to swallow hard as he works his way between Dean's legs. He grabs the lube bottle again and coats his aching cock thoroughly. He takes a deep breath as he lines himself up with the well prepared hole. He slides in slowly making sure to watch Dean's facial expressions closely. He winces a few times but his face always seems to even back out quickly. When Cass is finally buried inside the warmth of Dean he stays still and peppers kisses all over Dean's chest.  
>After what seems like an eternity Cass rolls his hips and causes Dean to push down further onto him. He slides out slowly but enters him a little quicker this time which makes Dean gasp and wrap a leg around him waist. Cass sits up and grabs Dean's other legs to wrap it around as well. He takes a deep breath again before pulling out and slipping back in with more speed. When he does it again and then again Dean can't help the noises he's making. Neither care though because they egg Cass on. He pulls out quickly now and thrusts back in with a snap.<br>He arches up and a little more and slides right into the spot which makes Dean tighten around him. When the noise that Cass can't get enough of leaves his lips he can't help but hit that spot over and over again. Dean tries his hardest not to scream. He balls his sheets in his hands.  
>"Cass." Dean moans as he hits the spot again.<br>Cass watches as Deans hand go from gripping the sheets to releasing them. He watches as Dean's head turns from side to side. Eyes closed. Mouth half opened as those moans escape him. He suddenly needs to feel more of Dean. Needs to kiss him. So he moves his hands to the small of Dean's back and lifts him up. Cass sits back as Dean moves into his lap and onto his knees. Dean never allows the other boys penis to leave him.  
>When they are both upright they can't help but kiss each other again. They take their time and kiss slowly but deeply. Their mouths the only things moving. They run their tongues all over the other ones mouth before switching. Cass is relishing in the feeling of the tight heat surrounding him. The feeling of Dean on top of him and being connected to him so intimately. Dean sinks into the feeling of letting someone get so close to him. He sinks into the sensation of feeling full. Of feeling complete. Finally they need to move so they rock their hips gently together. Dean's erection throbbing between them. Dean moves up and slides the penis down into himself quickly. Cass moans as Dean does when he's fully filled again.<br>At his next movement up he comes down harder this time. Then faster. Sometimes he moves his hip so he comes down at a different angle. Each time they moan in sync with each other. Cass's hand finds it's way between them and grips Dean tightly. Dean gasps as he impales himself again along with the new feeling of Cass stroking him. Dean moves his mouth to Cass's neck to bite and suck the sweaty flesh.  
>"I'm so close Dean." Cass breathes out.<br>Dean smiles against his skin and begins to rock back and forth with each downward thrust. Cass grips him even harder and picks up his pace matching Dean's movements. Dean brings his lips back to Cass's as they both feel that familiar pressure sink in their stomachs. Dean presses down onto Cass trying to get him as far in as he can. Their bodies begin to tremble together before Dean squirts out between them. Cass moans loudly at the feeling of Dean repeatedly clenching around him. Dean groans as a new warm feeling spreads within him. He feels Cass's dick twitch inside of him as it spills the last of it's contents deep within him.  
>Dean lets out a deep breath and falls backwards pulling Cass down along with him causing Cass to pull out of Dean. Cass lays on Dean's chest and breathes in the smell of their sweat mixed together.<br>"Holy shit." Dean half chuckles.  
>"You can say that again."<br>"That was…" Dean trails off.  
>"I know. Did I hurt you?"<br>"Not at all. Was it uncomfortable at first? Yes but so worth it. I may be sore tomorrow."  
>"I guess Jo's music came in handy."<br>"Small favors." Cass murmurs sleepily.  
>"Tired?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then sleep."<br>Dean kisses Cass's hair and shifts so Cass rolls off of him but Cass still drapes an arm across his chest and puts his head on his shoulder. Cass leans up quickly and kisses Dean deeply before returning his head to Dean's shoulder. Dean just smiles down as Cass seems to drift off to sleep. To Deans surprise Cass's eyes flutter open and blue is suddenly staring deeply into green.  
>Who knows who fell asleep first but the last thing either boy remembers is the others eyes looking seemingly into their souls.<p> 


	6. You Don't Understand

Dean and Cass slept soundly through the night wrapped up in each other. Even though they both switched positions a few times they always ended up wrapped around the other one. Unlike last time, it's Cass who wakes up first. He wakes slowly and is unsure of where he is. He just knows that he feels extremely sticky. It isn't until he realizes that he isn't alone in the bed and that there is an arm draped over his stomach that he remembers. He smiles as he turns over to stare into Dean's face. He is still asleep and Cass can't find it in his heart to wake him yet.  
>So he thinks about last night. He remembers how tight and warm Dean felt around him. He sinks into the memories of Dean's body pressed tightly against his as Dean moaned his name. He can't stop himself now. He has to touch him. He trails a finger around his face. When he reaches his lips he takes his time to traces them over and over again. Suddenly Dean's tongue darts out and licks it. Cass's breathe hitches at the contact.<br>"Morning." Dean grumbles sleepily.  
>"Good morning." Cass whispers.<br>Dean groans loudly when he goes to sit up.  
>"Are you alright?" Cass asks.<br>"Yeah just a tad uncomfortable. Nothing I can't handle."  
>"Are you sure? Can I do anything to help?"<br>"No. I'm fine. I need a shower desperately and maybe a few pain pills but other than that I'm fine. How are you?"  
>"I'm not the one who got… who got…"<br>Dean just laughs before saying, "Yeah I know that but are you regretting the decision to lose your virginity?"  
>"No. I don't think so anyway. I just feel happy."<br>"Good."  
>Dean leans down and kisses Cass hard. He's not looking for anything but to reassure the other boy that he is indeed alright. Cass deepens the kiss by opening his mouth and letting Dean's tongue trail over his teeth.<br>"What time is it?" Dean asks pulling away.  
>"4:30. Do you want to go back to sleep?"<br>"No. We both need to shower and I have yet to do my school work from Monday."  
>"Do you want to go first?"<br>"Sounds good. Will you be alright alone?"  
>"I'll be fine."<br>"I'll try to be fast."  
>"You can take your time." Cass chuckles.<br>Dean just smiles at him as he pulls on the discarded pair of boxers before going to his dresser to pull out clothes. He walks back over to the bed once he has them to kiss Cass lightly. He leaves the room and heads for the bathroom. He does as he says and showers quickly. When he gets out he opens the medicine cabinet for the bottle of aspirin. He pops a few and dry swallows them.  
>After he slips on the clean clothes he heads back to his room. Cass is sitting on the floor still naked in front of his nightstand.<br>"What are you doing?" Dean asks when he closes the door.  
>"You have a lot of vinyl's. Do you have a record player?"<br>"No but Bobby does."  
>"We should listen to them sometime."<br>"Sounds like a date."  
>Dean smiles at him before dropping to his knees behind him. He wraps his arms around him and pulls Cass close. Cass brings his hands up and grips Dean's arms. He looks up at the boy behind him and smiles.<br>"I could get used to this." Dean smiles down at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Of coming into my room and seeing you naked."  
>Cass can feel his body begin to burn as he blushes. Dean leans down to place kisses over his shoulder and then up his neck to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe.<br>"Thank you for last night." Dean whispers into his ear.  
>"My pleasure."<br>Cass turns his head and captures Dean's lips. He bites the bottom one before plunging his tongue into the mouth above his.  
>"I thought I was supposed to be taking a shower." Cass says pushing Dean away.<br>"Okay. Have it your way."  
>Dean pulls away and sits on his bed. Cass pouts at his absence but gets up to go grab his boxers and his bag of clothes.<br>"In the closet in the bathroom there should be towels. Feel free to use anything in there." Dean tells him.  
>"Thanks. I'll be quick."<br>Cass walks out of the room and leaves Dean alone. He takes the sheets off the bed and throws them in the basket. He gets out another set from the bottom drawer of his dresser before quickly making the bed. He's sitting on the newly made bed doing his homework when Cass comes back in.  
>"Look at you all hard at work." Cass jokes.<br>"Surprisingly I'm almost done."  
>"That's good what do you have left?" Cass asks while sitting on the bed.<br>"I only have a few math problems and some stupid history questions."  
>"Do you want some help? I have the same history teacher as you."<br>"Sure, let me finish these problems and then you can tell me the answers."  
>"I said I would help. Not that I would give you the answers."<br>Dean puts his books next to him and crawls over to Cass, "I'll make it worth your while."  
>Dean kisses him gently. He lets his tongue sweep over Cass's lips lightly before pulling away.<br>"Not fair." Cass groans.  
>Dean just winks at him while he returns to his spot on the bed. Cass settles down next to him and watches as he solves the remaining math problems. When he finishes those he swaps out the math book for his history one and flips to the history section of his notebook. He copies each question out of the book but leaves a few lines in between for the answers. To Cass's surprise Dean is able to answer most of them without looking back in the chapter. When he does need to look Cass usually stops him and just tells him the answer. They get done a little before 5:30 and Dean just throws his books off the bed.<br>"That was tiring." Dean groans as he stretches.  
>"Do you need a morning wake up?" Cass asks moving closer to him.<br>Dean looks over at him to flash him his smile before he turns onto his side to face him. Cass moves right up against him and puts an arm over his waist and one under his head. Dean moves his head closer to Cass's and rubs their noses together. Cass is the one to touch his lips to Deans lightly. He kisses him like that a few times before Dean grows impatient.  
>Dean grips the back of Cass's head and brings his mouth harder against his. Cass's mouth opens first and he begins to ask for entrance into Dean's. They moan as their tongues meet and slide against each others. They lie side by side for awhile and just relish in the feeling of being close to each other. They kiss each other deeply and passionately and then kiss lightly and meaningfully.<br>Cass smiles against Dean when he feels the other boys hands slide down into his pants and boxers to grab his ass.  
>"Keep that up and we'll need to take showers again." Cass says against his lips.<br>"I want to smell like you all day."  
>Dean wraps his arms around Cass and pulls him on top of him while he rolls onto his back. Cass presses his body down firmly on top of Dean. Cass pulls his lips away from Dean's and brings them to his neck. He tongues the spot where Dean's neck meets his shoulder before sucking the skin between his teeth. He bites and sucks the skin which elicits small moans from Dean.<br>"Cass." Dean moans as Cass kisses his way up to his jaw line.  
>"I love the way you moan my name." Cass whispers into his ear.<br>"Maybe it's time you moan mine."  
>Dean moves suddenly and shoves Cass onto his back next to him. He swings a leg over Cass's waist to straddle him. Dean runs his hands up Cass's stomach, letting his shirt bunch at his neck. Dean grabs the shirt under his arms and pulls it over his head. When it's off and thrown next to them Dean gets to work kissing and sucking lightly on Cass's neck. One of Cass's hands finds Dean's hair as Dean kisses his way down his chest. Dean kisses one of Cass's nipples before biting and tonguing it. He can feel it get harder between his lips.<br>"Dean." Cass moans as his hips thrust up involuntarily.  
>Dean just smiles against the sensitive flesh before moving to tease the other one. Before Dean can begin his assault they hear the bathroom door slam shut.<br>"Someone is awake." Cass whispers between deep breathes.  
>"Shit it's already 6."<br>Dean rolls off of Cass but curls up against his side.  
>"Do we have to go to school?" Dean asks.<br>"Yes. You didn't have school yesterday so I don't know why you're complaining."  
>"I may not have had to do school work but I did have practice all day and then a possible life changing game."<br>"Oh the hard life of an athlete." Cass jokes as he sits up.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"To get my shirt."  
>Dean grumbles something unintelligible and stands as well. Cass slides the blue polo over his head and tucks it in.<br>"I really like you in jeans." Dean says before slapping Cass's ass.  
>"Hey, watch those hands mister."<br>Dean just smiles and grabs Cass by the belt loops. He plants his lips firmly against the other boys. He doesn't seek to further the kiss. He pulls away slightly but goes back in for another quick peck before stepping away to adjust his own clothes.  
>"I guess we should go downstairs." Dean says sadly.<br>"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
>Dean just gives him a dead pan look while he shakes his head. He goes to open the door. They head down the stairs to find Bobby, Ellen and Sam already sitting at the table.<br>"Good morning." Dean and Cass say in unison.  
>"Good morning boys." Ellen smiles.<br>"Eat what you'd like." Bobby says from behind his paper.  
>"Poptart?" Dean asks him.<br>Cass just nods and takes a seat next to Sam. Dean stands silently at the counter as the four poptarts heat up. When they finish he places Cass's plate and a glass of orange juice down in front of him. Jo joins them shortly after and just opts for a breakfast bar much to Ellen's dismay. They talk quietly about Dean's game the previous night or things they were looking forward to towards the end of the year. Jo was excited for the junior prom and to get her license. Sam was excited to be able to start AP classes the following year. Dean told them about the scouts he met after the game. He said that he was interested in U.C.L.A. if that was alright. Everyone tells him that they think it's a fantastic idea and that he should get in touch with the recruiter.  
>Dean smiles as he grabs Cass's and his dishes to put in the sink. He leads Cass up to his room where they gather the rest of their things for school.<br>"Do you know where you want to go to school?" Dean asks.  
>"I'm not sure. I've already applied to a bunch of places but I haven't heard back yet."<br>"Do you have a favorite?"  
>"N.Y.U. I think but I'm torn between New York and California."<br>"I vote for California."  
>Cass just shakes his head and smiles as he crosses the floor between them and plants a light kiss on Dean's lips.<br>"Oh no we can't start this again." Dean laughs and pushes him away.  
>"I thought you didn't want to go to school."<br>Cass grins and pulls Dean close to him again. He breathes lightly into the taller boys ear before biting and sucking the lobe.  
>"Cass." Dean moans almost begging.<br>Cass chuckles and steps away from a panting Dean.  
>"Now where is my school bag?" Cass asks as he looks around the room.<br>"Where is your… what?" Dean asks still out of breath.  
>Cass laughs again as he finds the bag hiding under the one with his clothes in it. Dean shakes his head trying to clear the fog before beginning to gather his own things. They spend the rest of their time in Dean's room in silence. They each pack their bags and swing them over their shoulders ready to head out. Cass reaches the door first but before he has a chance to open it Dean spins him around and pins him to it forcefully.<br>"Why do you have this effect on me?" Dean asks before slamming his lips down onto Cass's.  
>They kiss is short but meaningful. Their tongues meet briefly before Dean pulls away. He looks down at Cass who still has his eyes shut and is trying to catch his breath. Dean watches as the blue eyes open. They look glazed over and hungry. Dean laughs as he forces Cass away from the door so he can open it and lead them down the stairs.<br>Sam and Jo are already down stairs talking to Bobby and Ellen.  
>"Ready?" Dean asks.<br>"Yup." Sam says.  
>"Thank you for dinner and letting me spend the night." Cass tells them.<br>"Our pleasure Cass. I'm sure we'll see you soon." Ellen smiles at him.  
>The four of them head out of the house and to the impala.<br>"Do you want me to drive you home first so you can get your car?" Dean asks as Cass slides into the passenger seat.  
>"That's not necessary. You can either drive me home or Gabe can." Cass explains.<br>"Why does Cass get shotgun?" Jo asks.  
>"Because it's my car." Dean says while shooting her a dirty look through the rearview mirror.<br>Cass and Sam laugh together at them. They drive the fifteen or so minutes to the school. Jo and Sam head off to meet their friends.  
>"I guess this is where we part." Cass says sadly as they enter the school.<br>"I guess so but hey I'll get to see you in first period."  
>"True. I'll see you soon."<br>"See you soon."  
>Dean grabs Cass's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before they each head to their lockers.<br>Cass isn't surprised to see his brother leaning against his.  
>"I brought you lunch." Gabe greets.<br>"Thank you. I'm assuming you didn't make it."  
>"No your mom did."<br>"Still thank you for bringing it."  
>"So I want the dirty details."<br>Cass just blushes and looks down at his lock as he turns it this way then that to the desired numbers.  
>"So there are dirty details." Gabe chuckles.<br>Cass doesn't answer him. He quickly sifts though his locker grabbing the correct books. He places his lunch bag in it before slamming it shut.  
>"Come on Cass tell me." Gabe whines.<br>"I don't screw and tell." Cass winks at him before walking away.  
>Cass hears Gabe begin to hoot and holler behind him and he can't help but laugh to himself. Cass wanders the halls a bit before heading to his first period class. He smiles when he sees Dean already sitting in his usual seat a few behind his.<br>"Good morning Dean." Cass smiles at him.  
>"Oh morning Castiel. How are you?"<br>"I'm well and yourself?"  
>"No complaints. Did you sleep well?"<br>"Yes like a baby."  
>Dean just smirks at Cass as a few other students begin to enter the class. Dean's good mood drops when he notices Meg enter the classroom quietly and goes immediately to her seat. It wasn't like her. His brow furrows as he stares intently at her. He looks back at Cass who is giving him an odd look but before he can tell him his concern Chuck enters and demands that they all take their seats.<br>Class seems to drag on. Dean had hoped that they would get their tests back but they don't. Chuck talks more about the upcoming project and the new story they will read. When the bell rings Dean hopes that he will be able to talk to Meg but she rushes out of the classroom.  
>"So this project is going to need a lot of work." Cass says walking up to Dean's desk.<br>"Yeah I kinda figured."  
>"So we need to meet and strategize." Cass tells him as they leave the room.<br>"After school?" Dean asks.  
>"Of course. Later." Cass replies before heading off to his second class.<br>Dean sighs loudly. He forgot to mention Meg to him. He's worried about her. Dean's next two classes creep by. There is a note on his fourth period classroom door, history, to head to the library. He groans because it's on the opposite side of the school. He walks in to a teacher explaining that his teacher is absent and she is going to be watching his class while her class works on a project in there. Dean smiles when he realizes that this means it's going to be a free class. He's about to sit at a computer when he sees Meg sitting alone at a table. He walks over to her instantly.  
>"Hey there negative Nancy." Dean greets.<br>"Go away Winchester."  
>"Aww, that's no way to greet me."<br>She looks up at him and Dean gives her his best smile. She can't help but smile back.  
>"What's going on?" Dean asks seriously.<br>"It's nothing. It's stupid."  
>"What's stupid."<br>"I got my early acceptance letter to Berkley and all of my friends are mad that I'm leaving and say that I'm being a sellout. It's just a bummer."  
>"Holy shit Meg congratulations! That's incredible. I'm so proud of you."<br>"You don't have to be like that." Meg says sadly.  
>"Be like what? Happy for you? I am happy I'm thinking about going to U.C.L.A. so we'll only be a few hours from each other."<br>Meg smiles weakly at him.  
>"Tell you what Meg why don't you let me treat you to lunch."<br>"You'll pay for my crap burger?"  
>"No I'll buy you a real burger, some fries and a shake while we share our dreams for the future. Don't say no I hate seeing you like this."<br>"How can I deny that face?"  
>"You really can't."<br>Meg smiles at him again and nods.  
>"Okay but you have to let me finish my work for this class." she says in a warning voice.<br>Dean puts his hands in the air and pulls out one of his notebooks where he begins to doodle and do some of his own work. They talk occasionally through the period but Dean lets her work as promised. When the bell rings she slams her book shut.  
>"Now I believe someone said something about food." Meg says plainly.<br>"Finally."  
>They head out of the library with their stuff and go right to the impala. The diner is only about 5 minutes away and it's luckily empty. Being on a time crunch they order immediately when they sit in their booth.<br>"So what do you want to study at Berkley?" Dean asks.  
>"Psychology."<br>"Mhmm I never pegged you for a psych major."  
>"I'm full of surprises Ken. What about you? What are you going to study at U.C.L.A.?"<br>"I have no clue. A scout came to the game yesterday and I've always wanted to go to California."  
>"It's a hard school and a bit of a party one I believe."<br>"Oh thank god."  
>They both laugh. Dean feels glad that he was able to lift Meg's spirits. Their food comes quickly so they begin to eat in silence.<br>"So what are your friends plans for next year?" Dean asks as he swirls a french fry in his shake.  
>"Most of them nothing."<br>"That's why they gave you crap. They don't want you to leave."  
>"I guess. Nick is the only one who seems to be happy for me."<br>"I keep hearing good things about him but he has such a crap reputation."  
>"He's not a bad guy. He's done more than a few questionable things but all and all he's okay."<br>"Don't let them get you down."  
>"I'll try not to. So how's it going on with you and Clarence?"<br>"Really good." Dean can't help the red that fills his face.  
>"Dean Winchester are you blushing?"<br>"What no."  
>"That good huh?"<br>"You have no idea."  
>They smile at each other again and then they finish the last of their food in silence. Dean pays the bill after Meg orders a second shake to go.<br>"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were taking advantage of me." Dean smirks as he points to the cup in her hand and gets into his car.  
>"Oh you wouldn't be wrong. I did advantage of you." Meg answers as she closes her door.<br>They reach the school just before the bell ending their lunch period. Dean walks with Meg to her locker. Just as they reach it the bell ends fifth period.  
>"Thanks for lunch. It meant a lot to me. I was really down earlier and you brought me back up." Meg tells him.<br>"Not a problem. You worked hard so you deserve to go to a good school. Tells your asshole friends to shut the hell up."  
>Meg smiles at him and throws her arms around him neck. Dean hugs her back tightly.<br>"Thanks Dean." Meg says before kissing him on the cheek.  
>"Any time."<br>Dean waves good bye before he hurries to his locker.

Cass had been looking forward to seeing Dean at lunch since they parted after first period. As he entered the courtyard his heart sank when he didn't see him sitting with his friends.  
>"Aww missing your boyfriend?" Gabe teases into his ear.<br>Cass just elbows him and goes about eating his lunch. Cass just assumed that he was running late but when it was time for him to go to his locker he was worried. He thought about texting him but cell phones are against school rules and he didn't feel like risking having it taken away.  
>He sulks through his sixth and seventh period. He sits in his normal seat towards the back on the class in his eighth period, Math. He was early so he gets everything ready and watch as the kids file in.<br>"Did you hear?" girl one says to another.  
>"Hear what?" girl two answers.<br>"About Dean Winchester."  
>"No, what about him?"<br>"He's no longer single."  
>Cass's ears perk up when he hears this. Someone from the party must have let it slip. He starts to internally freak out. How many people know? Do his friends know yet?<br>"Oh my god who is it?" girl two asks.  
>"Meg Masters."<br>Cass freezes instantly.  
>"Meg Masters?" girls two snaps.<br>"Apparently he took her out to lunch and then they were seen in a pretty intimate embrace before saying goodbye."  
>"I guess he had his fill of good girls. I can't believe her. That lucky bitch."<br>"I know right. Lisa is an idiot for breaking up with him in the first place. Meg might just be his little rebound play thing though."  
>"Hopefully."<br>Cass can't hear anymore of this. Luckily the teacher stands and quiets everyone down. His heart is in his stomach and he feels sick. Meg isn't the rebound. He was. As he sits and stews he grows angrier and angrier. He was nothing more than someone to pass the time. He was someone to just fool around with before he found his next relationship. Cass feels like an idiot. When the bell rings to end the class Cass slams his books shut and storms out of the classroom to his locker. He's so frustrated it takes him three tries to open his lock.  
>"Hey there good lookin." Dean says when he walks up next to him.<br>"What do you want?" Cass snaps.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect."  
>"Everything is not perfect. Tell me."<br>"I don't have to tell you Dean you know what you did wrong."  
>"No I don't. What did I do?"<br>"Maybe you don't know that what you did was wrong because you didn't have a mother to teacher you any morals."  
>Dean just stands there shocked for a minute. He feels like he just got slapped.<br>"Did you just throw my mother being dead into my face?" Dean asks.  
>Cass just slams his locker shut and turns to look at him with a straight face. Dean licks his lips before moving a hand to drag down his face. When he moves it away he raises it like he's going to say something animated but he chooses not to. Instead he takes a deep breath and balls it into a fist before walking away.<br>Cass feels proud of himself. He stood up to Dean Winchester.

Dean walks away feeling dazed. What just happened? They were all over each other this morning. Maybe Cass is having doubts again. Dean stops when he is a good distance around the corner from Cass's locker. He leans against the wall and racks his brain. Even if it is just Cass having doubts that doesn't explain him blaming Dean.  
>"There you are. I've been looking for you." Benny says walking up to him.<br>"What's up?"  
>"Coach is looking for you. I was suppose to tell you at lunch but you never showed."<br>"Alright I'll head there now."  
>"Hey are you okay?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine."  
>"If you say so. I'll catch you later Dean."<br>Dean just waves after Benny. He sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair before heading for the gym.  
>"Dean Winchester what took you so long?" Coach asks as Dean enters his office.<br>"Sorry I only just ran into Benny." Dean replies, "Oh Miss. Barnes I didn't see you there."  
>"I'm actually the reason you're here Mr. Winchester."<br>"Dean please."  
>"I'll get right to it. Dean are you interested in playing for us?"<br>"Extremely interested. What would it entail?"  
>"Well with your grades you would qualify for a full ride including a dorm and a small weekly allowance."<br>"Can we arrange a visit? My family would appreciate that."  
>"Oh yes Mr. Singer. How is Bobby?"<br>"You know Bobby?"  
>"We go way back. He's married to Ellen Harvel now right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Make sure to say hi to both of them and that I can't wait to see them at U.C.L.A."<br>Dean spends the rest of ninth period talking to Pamela about his possible future in California. They talk about him possibly being the starting pitcher since their current one is graduating this year. She goes over their expectations of him. Dean agrees to most of them. None of them seem too surprising. Keep up his grades, behave appropriately and to play his best.  
>The last bell startles them.<br>"Coach will you please write a note to my teacher?" Dean asks.  
>"Of course Dean." Coach replies.<br>"I'm sorry for talking up so much of your time." Pamela tells him.  
>"Not a problem. It was worth it."<br>"Well Mr. Winchester you have my email address so email me when you've talked to your family so we can set up dates for you to come visit."  
>"Will do. Thank you again for being interested in me."<br>Pamela smiles at him before shaking his hand.  
>"Remember we start practice again next week Dean." The coach tells him before he walks out.<br>Dean does a half assed salute before walking out of his office and the gym. This was a good distraction away from Cass but now that he's alone it's all he can think about again. He walks to his car in a trance. He thinks back to them this morning rolling around on his bed and then to how Cass looked in the hallway. He acted angry but his eyes looked sad. When he reaches the impala he sighs loudly as he spots Cass's overnight bag still in the back seat.  
>"God dammit." Dean says out loud before getting into the car.<br>He drives to Cass's house hoping he's home. He assumes Gabe would have driven him so if the white prius is in the driveway he'll give it a try. He's torn between whether or not he wants the car to be there. He wants to work this out with Cass but he's afraid Cass will just end it once and for all. He swallows a lump in the throat when he sees the white car in back of the black. He parks in the street in front of the house and makes his way up the walkway with Cass's bag thrown over his shoulder. He hesitates for a minute before ringing the doorbell. He thinks about running away but he hears movement behind the door so he takes a deep breath and a step back. The door opens and suddenly sad blue eyes are staring at him from the door way.  
>"What are you doing here?" Cass asks with wide eyes.<br>"You forgot your bag." Dean chuckles weakly.  
>Cass's face hardens and he shakes his head before snatching it from him.<br>"Thanks. You can go now." Cass tells him harshly.  
>"No."<br>"No?'  
>"I'm not leaving until we work this out."<br>Cass steps out of the door way and closes the door behind him, "There is nothing to work out."  
>"What happened between this morning and this afternoon."<br>"You know what happened."  
>"Obviously I don't. Cass, please."<br>"Don't Cass please me. I was nothing to you. Just someone to pass the time. I changed for you. I gave up everything for you."  
>"What are you talking about? I wanted to spend time with you and I never asked you to give anything up. If you didn't want this I wouldn't have pushed you."<br>"I can't do this anymore."  
>"Are you breaking up with me?"<br>"We were never officially together."  
>"Cass I'm falling in love with you please."<br>"Just last week you were crying over the fact that you loved Lisa and she broke up with you. So I'm sure that by next week you'll be in love again."  
>"I didn't know what love was last week. I never felt for Lisa what I feel for you. Hell I'm here fighting for you."<br>"There is no fight Dean. I'm not yours. I never was. You need to leave."  
>"Cass."<br>"Goodbye Dean. I can't tutor you or be your partner anymore."  
>"Please. Don't."<br>Cass signs deeply before turning around and heading into the house. He closes the door on a trembling Dean. He leans his head against the door and takes several deep breathes. He lets the bag fall to the floor. He moves a hand to his hair where he pulls it painfully before slamming his fist against the closed door. Cass slowly turns around and meets the angry blue eyes of his step father.  
>"Not now Zachariah." Cass sighs as he grabs his bag and goes to walk past him.<br>"You're not going anywhere." Zachariah snaps as he grabs Cass's arm.  
>Cass stares at the hand grasping his arm tightly, "Let me go."<br>"You show some respect you abomination."  
>Cass sucks in a breath and drops the bag again, "What?"<br>"You're in a sinful relationship with a man?"  
>"Was. Or were you not listening to that part."<br>"Don't you dare speak to me this way."  
>"What is going on?" Anna asks as she walks out of the kitchen.<br>"Your son is going to Hell." Zachariah replies.  
>"Mom I'm so sorry." Cass whispers to her.<br>"Honey what is he talking about?" Anna asks him  
>"I was sort of in a relationship with Dean Winchester." Cass explains.<br>"Oh Castiel that was obvious. Now Zachariah let my son go." Anna barks.  
>"I don't want him anywhere near Gabriel." Zachariah shouts.<br>"What does Gabe have to do with any of this?" Cass asks as he moves away from Zachariah once he lets him go.  
>"I don't want anything washing off on him."<br>"Homosexuality isn't a disease you bigot." Anna snaps.  
>"Sounds like a party down here what did I miss?" Gabe jokes as he heads down the stairs.<br>"Go back upstairs Gabriel. I don't want you talking to Castiel anymore." Zachariah tells him.  
>"Why the hell not?" Gabe asks.<br>"Because he's gay." Zachariah answers.  
>"So?" Gabe snaps.<br>"So, I don't want you hanging around with a sinner."  
>"Dad I've sucked dick way longer than Cass has."<br>Everyone just stares at Gabe who is still on the stairs.  
>"Excuse me?" Zachariah asks through his teeth.<br>"I'm not gay. I consider myself bisexual and I realized in middle school. So if anything I was the bad influence on him." Gabe explains.  
>"You're not my son." Zachariah hisses before turning and heading towards the kitchen.<br>"Get out." Anna snaps.  
>"What?" Zachariah snaps back.<br>"This is my house and anyone who treats my kids this way isn't welcome." Anna explains.  
>They stare at each other for what seems like an hour before Zachariah huffs past her and Cass to grab his keys and shoes before slamming the door behind him.<br>"Mom you didn't have to do that." Cass says with a shaking voice.  
>"Yes honey I did. I don't care what you are as long as you're happy." Anna tells him as she pulls him into a hug, "Come here Gabe."<br>Gabe tentatively walks down the stairs and over to them. Cass grabs his arm and pulls him into the hug.  
>"Thank you Gabe but you just outed yourself to your dad." Cass tells him.<br>"Cass he was calling you all sorts of names and I knew that you wouldn't tell him about me so I did. It's what any brother would have done. You've kept my secret for so long."  
>"I never would have told him."<br>"I know.'  
>"Well I think we could all use some hot chocolate." Anna pipes in, "Gabe you are more than welcome to stay with us when your father leaves. I meant it when I called you my son."<br>"Thank you." Gabe says to her.  
>Anna walks between the two boys to the kitchen with an arm draped over each of their shoulders.<p>

Dean sits in the impala for several minutes before driving off towards Bobby's. This was his biggest fear about coming here. At a stop sign he pulls out his phone to text Sam. 'Shit just hit the fan with Cass. Have you heard anything that would make him pissed at me?' He forwards the same text to Charlie. He would normally ask Jo or Benny but neither of them know about him. The drive to the lot seems longer than normal. He tries to focus on the road and not on the image of Cass saying good bye to him in his head.  
>When Dean finally reaches the lot his heart stops. There is a silver 1972 dodge charger parked in front of the house. There is only one person who's car that could be. He pulls out his phone again and sends a text to Bobby, Ellen and Jo. 'S.O.S. come home now. This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill.' He shoves his phone in his pocket before heading into the house. He tries to think if Sam should be home. He knows that today is Rufus's birthday so Bobby and Ellen are with him and that Jo is out shopping with Charlie but he can't think of Sam's plans.<br>When he opens the door it's like falling into a nightmare. He can see straight into the kitchen and to Sam laying on the floor. Dean is over to him in a minute.  
>"Sam. Sammy wake up." Dean says to his unconscious brother.<br>Suddenly Dean feels a burning in his ear as he falls over sideways.  
>"Hey Deano." John smiles wickedly at him.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm here to get my boys of course."<br>"No."  
>John kicks him in the stomach, "What was that?"<br>"No."  
>Another kick.<br>"Take me but leave Sam."  
>John smiles at him and offers his hand to pull Dean up. Dean reluctantly takes it. John puts his hand on the back of Dean's neck and leads him out of the house. He only releases Dean when they reach the car. Dean hears a car pull into the driveway right before he gets in. He stares at the horror on Jo and Charlies faces.<br>"Get in the car Dean." John snaps.  
>"Don't do it Dean." Charlie yells towards him.<br>Dean just shakes his head at her before getting into the car. It growls to life beneath him and he checks the side mirror. Both girls are standing there shocked. As the car begins to move forward he can hear and see Jo screaming 'No.' He looks back and see's Charlie holding Jo back. Jo comes to her senses and runs into the house. Dean looks over at John who is staring blankly out of the windshield. He deserves this he thinks. Dean allows himself to think of Cass as he drives off into the uncertainty that is his father.


End file.
